More Than A Crush
by FleetingRainbows
Summary: What are the chances of meeting and falling for your first crush?  Luke finds out when he has the chance to be tutored by Reid Oliver, the high school senior he's had a crush on for a year
1. Chapter 1

He was just about to take a bite of his lunch when someone sat across from him. HE looked up and placed his sandwich down to face the new comer. "Hello Dr. Ericksson. Is there something I can help you with sir?"

"Please, continue eating, Reid. I don't want to interrupt your lunch," the teacher replied placing his hands on the table. "I know this is unorthodox but I need your assistance with something immediately."

Once again he focused on his food as he wondered what the professor needed him to do. HE was accustomed to being asked for help. Dr Ericksson was his favorite teacher and he gave the best extra credit projects. "Do you need help organizing the chemicals or figuring out the PH balances of the experiments?" he asked curiously.

The professor smiled fondly as he looked at his prize pupil. Reid Oliver was going to go far in the world. There was no denying that. He was bright, astute and very practical. He was focused as well, and that would serve him well in his chosen career. "Actually I was hoping you could tutor a student of mine. He is having some difficulty understanding the material, and I think he would benefit from your expertise."

Truthfully he thought Reid would benefit from this pairing as well. Mr. Snyder was very open and friendly, and while Reid wasn't necessarily antisocial, his people skills left a lot to be desired.

Reid pursed his lips and thought about the teacher's request. HE really didn't want to take on another task, but he guessed it wouldn't be that big of a deal. "I suppose I can spare some time for you, sir. Who is this student who needs my help?"

"He's right over there," Dr. Ericksson said pointing to a younger blond sitting a few tables away. Reid looked over just as the boy turned his head, their eyes meeting briefly before Reid focused his gazes elsewhere. Of all the people who could have needed help why did it have to be him?

"I don't think I can do it after all, sir. Um…" Reid struggled to talk his way out of it. He wasn't sure if he could be in the same room with Luke Snyder.

"I insist, Reid," Dr. Ericksson said placing his hands on the table as he stood up. "You are good at what you do, and Mr. Snyder would benefit greatly from your tutelage"

"We don't travel in the same circles." Reid tried lamely.

"More the reason for you to do it. I'll let Mr. Snyder know that he can meet you in the library after school." The teacher was gone before Reid could argue any further. He sighed and allowed his gaze to seek out the student he'd be tutoring. He wasn't as sure as Dr Ericksson was that this was a good idea. HE and Luke were far too different.

Luke was sitting beside a taller boy with dark hair. They were engaged in what looked like a heated debate. The dark haired guy was gesturing wildly while Luke crossed his arms in front of him and looked stubbornly upset. "Such a drama queen," Reid muttered under his breath before gathering his things and leaving the cafeteria. Now that a new task had been added to his day he needed to rearrange his workload and make sure his homework was complete. His day had just become a little more complicated.

"You aren't going to win," Jordan laughed as Luke's lip twitched. "Come on, you know you can't resist me. Go ahead give in. You know you want to laugh.

Luke was determined not to crack. HE would not react to Jordan's silliness, not this time. His arms were crossed and he wore his most stubborn look, but his best friend was relentless. Did he really just stick a French fry up his nose?

"Oh my god, you are terrible," He exclaimed before covering his mouth as if he had just revealed a big secret. Jordan grinned and tousled his friend's hair.

"You are too cute when you're embarrassed," he giggled.

"Jerk," Luke said shoving him playfully. HE turned away for a moment to glance at the table across the room. Much to his dismay the table was empty and he wondered how he had missed seeing the guy leave.

"Luke," Jordan's voice drew his attention. "Hey. Where did you go just then?"

"Nowhere," Luke shrugged it off. "I'm here. Just wondering why Reid was staring at me before.

Jordan tried not to roll his eyes as he looked in the direction his friend was staring. Ever since their freshman year he had listened to Luke talk about Reid Olive. Frankly he didn't know what Luke saw in the guy, but since he knew Luke had a crush he dealt with hearing about him. After all that's what best friends were for.

"HE probably wasn't really looking at you," he commented as he snaked an arm around Luke's shoulder. "I don't think the guy knows how to be friendly."

"You don't know that, Jordan. You've never met him."

"Neither have you," Jordan countered. "We're sophomores and he's a senior. He's completely out of our league and he has never bothered to look at you before so…"

Luke sighed and covered Jordan's mouth to shut him up. "I get it okay," he said frowning as he turned back to his food. "There's no way Reid would ever think twice about looking my way."

"And besides that he's probably straight," Jordan pointed out. HE sighed when Luke glared at him and decided it was time to change the subject. For the rest of the lunch period they discussed the latest issue of Spiderman. Luke was smiling by the time they left the cafeteria, but in the back of his mind he was still thinking of Reid.

Luke copied the notes carefully and paid attention to everything his teacher was saying. Their first huge exam was coming up and Luke needed to pass to bring up his grade. Of all the classes he had this year Dr. Eriksson's Biology class was the toughest. He felt like the teacher was speaking a foreign language and his first few quiz grades had been horrible. Dr. Ericksson had suggested that he needed a tutor. They were going to discuss that option after class.

He listened as Jordan answered a question without having to look at his notes. He wished he could do that. His best friend was smart and didn't need a tutor in science. There wasn't much that Jordan couldn't do in Luke's mind. His best friend was amazing.

There was only one person who was smarter than Jordan. Luke was certain of it, and he had been from the day he saw him writing out complicated physics problems on the chalkboard. At first Luke just sat there watching from afar. The boy's hair was tapered perfectly above the ears with just enough touching the nape of his neck. He was taller than Luke, but not near as tall as Jordan; he was a giant at fourteen.

Luke imagined that the boy was nice looking, but he hadn't been prepared for the blue eyes that assaulted him when the boy turned. Dr. Ericksson was addressing the youth, and Luke learned his name was Reid Oliver and from that moment on he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Class ended without much fanfare, and Luke asked Jordan to wait for him while he spoke with the professor. Jordan agreed and stood outside while Luke waited for Dr. Ericksson to start their conference.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Luke," the teacher said taking his seat. "I trust you know why I wanted to see you."

"Yes, sir," Luke said running his fingers through his hair. "I know my science grade leaves a lot to be desired. And I know that if I don't pass this next test I can't play basketball."

"You aren't doing as bad as you fear, Mr. Snyder. I think you just need a little more help understandi8ng some of the finer concepts. That's why I have recruited one of my students to help you out."

"Are you sure," Luke asked. He was certain his science skills were as bad as he thought, but Dr. Ericksson didn't seem too concerned.

"I'm positive. I believe that with the right tutor you will be fine. I've asked Reid Oliver to work with you starting today after school. He will be waiting for you in the library.

Dr. Ericksson continued talking, but he lost Luke at the name. His head was spinning. This could not be happening. He could not be this lucky. Reid Oliver was going to tutor him? He took a deep breath and told himself to relax. This wasn't about anything more than school. Reid was doing Dr. Ericksson a favor…and Luke needed to focus so he could pass.

"Reid?" Luke asked needing to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, he is the brightest student to come through Oakdale high in recent years. Is that a problem Mr. Snyder?"

"Oh no," Luke shook his head. "No, that won't be a problem at all. I promise I won't let you down."

"I have faith in you, Mr. Snyder. You are a good student and I don't want you to be discouraged. Everyone has a subject they struggle with."

Luke smiled politely though he wasn't certain if he believed that. He couldn't imagine that there was something Reid wasn't good at.

They talked for a few more minutes about the upcoming test and Luke jotted down some extra notes before he gathered his things and left the classroom. Jordan was sitting on the floor reading, but he jumped up when he spotted his friend.

"So what did he say?"

"I have a tutoring session this afternoon," Luke informed him as they walked down the hall.

"So he did find you a tutor. Who is it?"

Luke grinned and focused on the locker he was attempting to open. Jordan hit the locker with his fist startling Luke even though he knew he should have been used to that by now. The locker popped open immediately and Luke quickly found what he was looking for. "Thank you," he said closing the offending locker yet again. "Reid is going to tutor me. Isn't that great?"

Jordan didn't know what to say to that. Reid Olivier was going to tutor Luke? That wasn't great. It was a disaster.

"I'm supposed to meet up with him in the library after school."

"And he couldn't have found you another tutor?" Jordan asked. Someone more personable?"

"Jordan," Luke said with an exasperated sigh. That's not fair. What has Reid ever done to you?"

Jordan bit his tongue knowing any answer he gave at the moment would make Luke angry. His best friend was right; Reid hadn't done anything to him…at least not yet. Jordan just didn't like him. It was that simple.

"Come on," Luke's voice broke through his thoughts. "We're going to be late."

"What does it matter," Jordan asked as he followed his friend. "It's just study hall."

Reid was already in the library when Luke arrived and skidded to a stop. He was seated at the table with his head bent slightly as he read from a textbook. Luke couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in his pressed button-down top and tan slacks. His features were soft and not too harsh, and Luke wondered curiously if anyone had ever told him he had a nice smile.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me for the next hour or can we get started?" Reid asked turning the pages of the text book. Not once did his eyes move from the page, and his smart tongue startled Luke out of his haze. "You are Luke Snyder aren't you?"

"Yes…I'm sorry," Luke said taking a seat at the table. "I hope I didn't offend you by staring.

Reid looked up and studied the boy before him. Truthfully Luke hadn't offended him at all, and he was curious as to why he felt the need to apologize. He shook off the question, dismissing it as pointless and focused on the textbook in front of him. "Dr. Ericksson said you need help understanding Mitosis and Meiosis, and the cell division process."

"I know what Mitosis is," Luke started as he opened his textbook. "But I get lost trying to figure out all the stages of the cycle and how they work together."

Reid rolled his eyes and focused on the book in front of him again. HE was convinced that Luke was just a brainless jock and this was a waste of his time. "Mitosis," he said pointing at a picture in Luke's book "is part of the Eucaryatic cell cycle. Do you know what Cytokinesis is? It's the process when one cell splits from its sister cell," he answered himself when Luke looked down at his notes. "All of this will be on your test. Cytokinesis occurs usually after cell division. Mitosis is part of the cycle."

Luke frowned as he listened to Reid talk. HE understood everything he was being told, but what he didn't get was why Reid was being so short with him. IT didn't make any sense.

"Why don't you understand?" Reid asked exasperatedly.

"I'm not frowning because I don't understand," Luke retorted. "I'm frowning because you're being a jerk."

"I'm trying to help you. You're the one who needs me."

"And acting like I'm stupid is what you classify as helping me? I don't think so."

Reid pursed his lips and closed his textbook. "This is a waste of time. I have better things to do than sit here and be lectured by a stupid jock."

"Wait a minute," Luke said grabbing Reid's arm before he could stand. "Why are you being so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You exist."

"You don't know me," Luke said his voice taut with frustration. "It's not fair to just dismiss someone because of a stereotype."

"That's a big word from someone with your-"

"My what?" Luke cut him off. "My level of intelligence?" He heard someone shushing him from behind and lowered his voice remembering they were in the library. "If you must know, Reid, I am for the most part a good student. I had straight A's coming into high school, but I quickly learned that my strengths are in the arts. English, psychology, history…I'm great at those. When I look at science it's almost like another language. I get it, but sometimes I just need extra help. Is that so wrong?"

"I suppose not," Reid relented when he couldn't think of a witty comeback.

"How would you like it if I just assumed you were a selfish, pretentious ass just because you're smart and hold your head up high?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"That's not what you think?" Reid asked seemingly surprised by Luke's statement. "Most people do."

"I'm not most people." Luke uncrossed his arms and kept his hands on the table as he looked at Reid. "From the first time I saw you I thought there's a handsome guy with brains. You were working out Physics problems on the board and I was just in awe. Then you turned around and I saw amazing blue eyes and a nice smile. After that day I just thought you were cool and quiet…very private and somewhat shy."

Reid couldn't do anything but stare at the boy who sat across from him. HE realized he had really misjudged Luke completely. And more importantly or perhaps disturbing, Luke had pegged him completely. "Enough of this," he said needing to change the subject. He opened his book and gestured for Luke to do the same. "Tell me what you need help with so we can get started."

Luke was secretly pleased that he had unearthed the senior, but he wasn't going to press his luck. He opened his book to chapter four and focused on the notes he had taken in class.

"So where were we?" Reid asked watching Luke read.

Luke looked up at him, their gazes locking momentarily before Reid looked away. "I believe we were discussing Meiosis,"

Jordan was sitting on the porch when he finally made it home. He waved at his best friend and entered the house prompting Jordan to follow him. "How did it go?" Jordan asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"It went fine," Luke replied grabbing two cokes out of the fridge. He didn't see the point in mentioning the discussion from earlier. That was between him and Reid. "I think I can learn a lot from him."

Luke took a sip from his cola and pulled his notebook from his bag. Jordan followed suit and silently they started working on their homework. They were still working when Luke's parents entered the kitchen and asked if they were hungry.

"Are you staying for dinner, Jordan?"

"Yes, ma'am. You know I can't resist your cooking."

She smiled at him before turning to her son. "How was school today honey?"

"It was good," Luke replied. "Dr. Ericksson found me a tutor and we had our first session today."

"That's great sweetie. I know you were having some difficulty with science."

"I'm proud of you, Luke," his father said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm glad you are staying on top of things so you can play basketball. How are you doing, Jordan?"

"Great," Jordan smiled holding up his lukewarm cola. "Thanks to Luke here I even got a good grade on my book report. He's such a good writer."

Luke smiled at the praise but he was no longer paying attention to the conversation going on between Jordan and his parents. His mind drifted back to his tutoring session with Reid. Now that he had met Reid Oliver he was certain that he was right about him. By appearance he seemed standoffish and maybe even a bit rude, but that was only if you saw the surface. To Luke it seemed like Reid just didn't know how to relate to people. HE found it curious that Reid expected him to stereotype him. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but he wanted to think that a part of his reluctant tutor was glad that he saw beyond the mask. AT least he hoped so.

"Luke are you even listening to me?" Jordan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

The point of The Pearl," Jordan repeated his question. "It's about greed right?" Luke nodded and plunged into a discussion about Jon Steinbeck's famous story. All thoughts of Reid for the moment were forgotten.

No matter how hard he tried, Reid couldn't stop thinking about Luke. From the moment the blond stood up to him in the library he found that he was intrigued. There was definitely more to the guy than Reid had originally thought.

One thing that ultimately impressed him was how smart he was. Luke didn't give himself enough credit. He was actually better at science than he thought. And then there was the way he seemed to understand people. HE wasn't really sure how he felt about that. It scared him a little…and he didn't do scared.


	2. Chapter 2

From that day forward Luke and Reid met in the library after school for tutoring sessions. Sometimes they just studied and other times they talked about their lives and what was going on in school. Luke told Reid about Jordan and it was obvious how much he cared about his best friend. Reid talked about his friends on the debate team, and he admitted that he wished he had a close friend like Jordan.

When Luke admitted that his friends thought Reid was unapproachable they found themselves discussing how people perceived him.

"So your friends don't like me," Reid said thoughtfully. "I guess I deserve that."

"No you don't," Luke replied quickly. "And I didn't say they dislike you. They just don't know you like I do."

"It's okay if your friends don't like me, Luke." Reid shrugged.

Luke sighed as he looked into those intense blue eyes. He knew Reid meant what he said, but that gaze always betrayed him. Luke knew better then to dismiss the underlying picture. "It does bother you even if you don't want it to. We all have a need to be liked, it's called being human." He smiled as he reached over to swipe one of Reid's fries.

"What about you, Mr. Snyder?" Luke asked crossing his arms in front of him. Luke raised an eyebrow as he dipped his fries in ketchup. It never ceased to amuse him when Reid called him by his surname.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"What about you? Do you like me?"

"Yes," Luke said turning serious. "I do like you."

"But why? What is it that you see that no one else sees?"

Luke pursed his lips together, his expression thoughtful as he looked at Reid. "Can I get back to you on that?" The smile that crossed Reid's face was so natural and unassuming that for a minute he thought he had imagined it. "That," he said allowing a smile to cross his own lips. "That right there is why I like you."

"What?" Reid asked.

"I like seeing you smile. Especially when you don't even realize you're doing it."

"Hey, Oliver," a voice called out before he could answer. "What are you doing sitting with this loser?"

"Nice to see you too Jones. I believe what we're doing is fairly clear. We're eating."

Luke hid a smirk and focused again on his fries. He really was like that with everyone.

"I thought you were just supposed to tutor him?" Jones inquired crossing his arms in front of him.

"I am," Reid said popping a fry in his mouth. "We were discussing the evolution of human relationships when you walked up."

"It looks to me like you're eating lunch."

"You didn't tell me your friend was such a genius," Luke snickered despite himself.

"Jones is the weakest link on the debate team," Reid explained, "now you can see why."

Jones glared at them both before stalking off. "I think you pissed him off," Luke laughed as Reid faced him again.

"He'll get over it. Do you think you'll be ready for your test this afternoon?"

"Yes. Thank you for studying with me over lunch."

"Well don't let it go to your head but I've actually enjoyed spending time with you." HE took a sip from his straw before looking at the clock just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I better get going," he said standing, seemingly oblivious to the look on Luke's face. "Let me know how the test goes."

Luke was too stunned to do anything but nod as he watched Reid leave the cafeteria. IT took him a moment to realize that Jordan was now sitting across from him waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, hey," he said placing his biology book in his bag.

"Hi," Jordan replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the test."

"You sure? Reid didn't say anything out of turn did he?"

"What? No…he just said something that has me thinking, but it's not a big deal. Let's just get to class."

For the rest of the day Reid's words were all he could think about. It was a huge compliment to him that Reid liked him, though he knew he was probably reading too much into it. Besides, he reasoned, what he said was he liked spending time with him…same difference right?

He wished he could talk to someone about it, but that was out of the question, unless he talked to Jordan. He should be able to talk about anything with his best friend, right? With a sigh he turned on his bedside light and picked up the phone.

"Hey," he said when he heard his friend's groggy voice. "I know it's late but I really needed to talk about something."

"It's okay." Jordan yawned. "What's on your mind Luke?"

"I'm just curious about something. I can ask you anything right?" He asked hesitantly.

"The only thing you can't ask is for me not to be your friend. I don't think I could do that."

"It's not that deep, Jordan," Luke teased. "We're friends for life, remember?"

"Okay. Then ask away."

Luke sighed and rested his head back against his pillow. "When someone says they like spending time with you that means they like you right? I mean that's the logical explanation isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jordan said thoughtfully. "You only hang out with people you like. I mean you and I hang out all the time because we obviously enjoy each other's company. So if someone told you they like hanging with you it's a good thing. Anything else you need to know?"

Luke smiled as Jordan's words sank in. HE likes me, he thought excitedly. HE really likes me. "No. I think that's about covers it," he replied to Jordan's inquiry. "I'm going to try to sleep now. Thanks, Jordan. Sorry I woke you up."

"No probably," Jordan yawned again. "See you tomorrow, Luke."

"Good night." He disconnected the call and was about to put the phone down when he got an idea. He dialed the number he only recently memorized and hoped that he wasn't waking him up."

"Hello?"

Luke smiled glad that he sounded awake and alert. "Oh good, I didn't wake you."

"Luke? Hi." Reid said pleasantly surprised to hear from him. "I'm a bit of a night owl. It will come in handy when I get to medical school."

"That's true," Luke agreed with a laugh.

"Is there a reason you called?" Reid asked balancing his phone on his shoulder as he focused on his textbook.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Luke asked starting to doubt his decision.

"You can call me anytime you'd like, Luke. I was just curious if you had a reason this time."

"You like me," Luke said matter-of-factly. He heard Reid chuckle and that gave him a thrill. Reid's laughter was a very rare gift and he wanted to hear it more often.

"I thought we established that already."

"Well," Luke started, "You said you like spending time with me…"

"I told you not to let it go to your head," Reid teased.

"I can't help it. I mean, I like you. Really, I do, and we didn't get to finish that conversation and it's just nice to know that you enjoy my company."

"Breathe, Luke. I'm not going anywhere." Reid said his voice soft. It was interesting to him to see this hesitant side of Luke. He marveled that the rambling probably annoyed most, but he found it endearing. "We've been hanging out together for a few weeks now, right?"

"Yeah," Luke replied. "Every day or almost."

"Right. And would you say that I have helped you immensely?"

"We'll see when I take the test. But I think so. Though I…never mind."

"You can say anything to me, Luke."

"I don't just like you teaching me science."

"I'm not really teaching you," Reid pointed out. "I have to say that you're smarter than you think you are."

"That's a huge compliment coming from you."

"I know," Reid said his tone serious. "And now that I've taken you around the bush, I'll admit that I like you. I just don't quite understand it."

"Would you rather talk about something you do understand?" Luke asked warmly.

"Want to help me with a debate?"

"I'd love to," Luke said feeling good that Reid not only liked him, but asked for his help as well.

Reid started talking and Luke listened, only interrupting if he had a question or wanted to debate a point. Reid was impressed with how well Luke could keep up and make relevant points. At some point there debate segued into a conversation about mundane things like baseball and mechanical bulls.

It was well after two when Reid gazed at the clock and realized how late it was. "You should get some sleep," he suggested his voice full of concern. "You have that test tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke sounded disappointed. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes…and later this morning."

"Okay," Luke smiled at the statement. "Good night Reid."

"Good night, Luke."

"Why are you so sleepy?" Jordan asked sitting across the table from Luke. "Did you stay up late writing again?"

Luke shook his head as he tried to stifle a yawn. "I was on the phone until 2 am," He explained.

"Talking to whom?"

Luke raised his eyebrows at the tone of his friend's voice. HE sounded cross and Luke wasn't sure why. "I was talking to Reid, if you must know."

"Oh." Jordan frowned and focused on the book he should have been studying. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with him." He commented moments later.

"So?"

"I'm just saying," Jordan shrugged. "I thought the guy was tutoring you."

"He is tutoring me," Luke said looking up at his friend. The test is this afternoon. I hope I do okay."

"So why were you talking to him until all hours of the night?" Jordan asked casually.

I don't understand why that's a problem," Luke countered. "You and I talk on the phone all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend."

"Of course you are, Jordan. We'll always be best buds, you know that. At least I hope you know that."

"I'm just saying," Jordan said crossing his arms in front of him, all pretense of studying forgotten. "It just seems like you and the nerd are spending an awful lot of time together. You even had lunch with him yesterday."

"He was helping me study, Jordan. And what's it to you anyway? I like spending time with him."

"You really need to let this go, Luke," Jordan warned.

"Let what go?" Luke asked confused.

"This stupid crush you have on the social misfit."

"Jordan, stop it. That's so not fair." Luke defended.

"It's the truth."

"You don't even know him. You can't even begin to understand the kind of person he is. And would it really be so hard to believe that someone could possibly like me?"

"I like you? Doesn't that count for something?"

"Well duh," Luke smiled and stood to gather his books. HE placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're my best friend. Of course you like me. And you'll always have my back. Just trust me, Reid is harmless."

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked as Luke backed away.

"The gym for basketball practice. I'll catch you later."

The sound of screeching rubber caught his attention as he neared the gym. It was accompanied by the sound of a ball hitting the wooden floor and the swish of a basket followed by a whistle. HJE held his books against his chest and peeked inside. There were ten boys inside along with the coach shouting orders at team members as he held a conversation with one of them.

Reid ducked quickly slipping into the further corner of the bleachers so no one would see him. He clutched his books to his chest and looked around before focusing on the game that was now going on. Once his eyes found Luke he followed the blond as he made basket after basket, dribbling the ball down court with such ease and grace. Reid was admittedly impressed by Luke's athletic abilities. It was obvious that Luke was a valued asset to his team as his teammates applauded and patted him on the back. He slipped out of the gym before the practice ended and disappeared into the throng of students. When he reached his destination he pulled out his cell phone to send a text message.

Luke was just settling into his seat when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly and smiled at the text message he had just received.

**Just wanted to wish you luck on the test. I know you can do it. Reid.**

"Mr. Snyder I need your attention up here," Dr. Ericksson scolded gently. "Not on your phone."

Luke put the phone away and focused on the class which was just getting underway. Midway through Dr. Ericksson passed out the test and Luke twirled his pen around in his hand as he glanced over it. HE took a deep breath and started with question one.

"Mr. Snyder can you wait a minute," Dr. Ericksson asked as the students filed out of the classroom. Luke adjusted his bag on his shoulder and told Jordan he'd catch up with him before making his way to the front of the room. "Yes sir?" he asked holding his breath. Either he had totally blown the test or…"

"I just wanted to take a look at your test while you're here," the teacher explained. "How has tutoring been for you?"

"Great," Luke eyed the paper warily. "Reid is a great teacher. He's helped me a lot."

"Well it looks like the extra help has paid off," Dr. Ericksson commented. "Good Job, Luke."

Luke looked down at the paper his teacher placed in front of him and his eyes widened with surprise. "I…I passed," he asked looking to his teacher for confirmation.

"Yes you did. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Dr. Ericksson," Luke stood picking up his test paper and smiled at the big read grade at the top. "Thank you."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking," Dr. Ericksson pointed out."

"I know," Luke said turning to leave. "See you tomorrow Sir." He said over his shoulder.

Dr. Ericksson nodded and shook his head as his next class filtered in. Students like Luke Snyder were the reason he was there.

Reid paused at the entrance of the library when he heard his name being called. HE smiled when he saw Luke running towards him. Luke reached him and barely came to a stop before he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"I passed the test," he said breathlessly, oblivious to Reid's stunned look. "I got an A, Reid. An A and I couldn't have done it without your help."

Reid cupped Luke's cheeks in his hands stopping his flow of words the only way he could. Bye capturing his lips into another kiss.

Luke's hands went up to touch Reid's wrists as he lost himself in the feel of those soft lips mingling together with his.

"And to think," Luke said breathlessly as Reid pressed their foreheads together, "I was going to apologize for that." he blushed.

"Are you saying you didn't want to kiss me?"

"No," Luke chuckled nervously. "Um…just I guess this isn't the best place to have this conversation."

Reid pulled away and realized they were still standing in the entrance to the library. "You're right," he said as he gently pushed Luke backwards without breaking contact. Luke kept his gaze locked on the amazing blue eyes as he moved backwards not really caring where Reid was taking him. He stopped when he felt his back meet the tiled wall in the boy's bathroom. HE felt Reid's lips on his again and he laced his arms up around Reid's neck allowing his fingers to curl into honey blond hair.

All too soon the moment ended and Luke opened his eyes to find Reid smiling down at him. "Congratulations, Luke. I knew you could do it. Let's go celebrate. Okay?"

"Really?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes. You earned this. You've worked so hard this past month. You deserve a celebration."

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go?" Reid asked seriously.

"We can go to Bob's for burgers and Malts," Luke suggested.

"Okay then. We'll go home to get changed, and I can pick you up. Is two hours enough time?"

Luke just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. IF not for the fact that Reid was still touching him he would have thought this was all a dream.

"Okay then, come on." Reid took his hand and they left the bathroom together as Luke tried to process all that was happening.

"Hello sweetheart," Luke's mother greeted as he sprinted up the stairs. He stopped and turned his head quickly to wave. "I don't have time to talk. I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" he heard his mother call after him, but he didn't offer a reply. He closed himself in his room and rested his head against the door.

He could still feel Reid's kiss on his lips and it made him feel good. He touched his mouth and smiled. This was a dream come true and it was only getting better. In just under two hours Reid was going to pick him up and he still needed to find something to wear.

He took a quick shower and changed into a nice pair of slacks and a white button-down shirt with a blue sweater over it. He fixed his hair a few times before he was satisfied with how he looked. Jordan called while he brushed his teeth and Luke talked to him for a few minutes while he waited for Reid to get to his house.

"You will not believe what happened to me today," he said excitedly.

"You aced your test?" Jordan laughed. "You told me that remember?"

"Yes I passed, but no I mean after that."

"Okay Luke, I'll bite. What happened after that?"

"I got my first kiss today!"

"You did?" Jordan asked sounding less then enthused, though Luke was too excited to notice. "How did that happen?"

"Well the first two kisses were by accident, I think. I was so excited about the test and I wrapped my arms around Reid and kissed him. And then he kissed me back."

"Oh, so they weren't real kisses?"

"Oh they were definitely real." Luke assured him. "It felt really, really nice, Jordan."

"Didn't realize the social misfit knew what kissing was."

"Jordan," Luke said exasperatedly. He heard a horn beep outside and peeked out his window to see a deep blue Lexus sitting in front of his door. He smiled when he saw Reid step out of the car walking towards his house. "I have to go, Jordan. We'll talk more about this later." He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. As he descended the stairs his mom answered the door.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here to pick up Luke."

"Hi," Luke said from behind his mom."

"Hey." Their eyes locked for a minute and Luke smiled before turning his attention to his curious mother.

"Mom this is Reid. He's been tutoring me in Biology. We're going out to celebrate me passi8ng the test."

"That's great, Honey." Lily said giving her son a hug. "And it's nice to meet you, Reid. You boys have a nice time out."

"You look nice," Luke said shyly as Reid took his seat across from him. Reid was wearing soft blue pants and a button-down shirt covered with an emerald green sweater.

"So do you." Reid remarked. He was looking at Luke as if he had never seen him before. It was hard not to notice how attractive he was. Luke folded his hands on the table and smiled. A waiter came to take their order and both picked chocolate malts to start. Once the waiter was gone Luke started fiddling with his napkin which made Reid chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked self consciously.

"I can't believe you are suddenly nervous around me. I won't bite. I promise."

"I must be rubbing off on you," Luke chuckled. "You actually cracked a joke."

"It happens on occasion," Reid smiled and thanked the waiter who brought them their drinks. We're still us, Luke," he continued, taking a sip of his chocolaty drink. "The setting is just different."

"That's not the only difference," Luke pointed out. HE focused on his drink for a moment mixing it around with the straw.

"I suppose you're right," Reid conceded. "You've proven that you're smart too."

"You jerk," Luke laughed as he threw the straw wrapper at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I do know," Reid reached out to take Luke's hand. "And I promise we'll talk about it. I want you to relax though. You achieved something great today, and that's important."

"Are we talking about the test or the thawing of your heart?"

"Now who's being snarky," Reid smirked.

"Touché!" Luke sipped on his malt and tried to relax like Reid suggested. He could hardly believe that he was out in public with Reid Oliver, and not just that. They were holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The waiter returned a few minutes later to take their order. Luke was taken aback when Reid ordered a deluxe burger with everything, along with fries, a bowl of chili and another malt to wash it all down.

"I'll have what he's having," Luke told the waiter before once again focusing on Reid. "I didn't realize you had such a healthy appetite."

"I'm a growing boy," Reid replied. "So how do you feel now that you've passed that first test?"

"It feels good," Luke grinned. "I think I'm really starting to grasp the material."

"You two again."

Luke and Reid glanced towards the voice and saw Reid's friend Jones coming towards them. He rolled his eyes at Reid who smirked before addressing his friend.

"Hello to you too, Jones. Is there a problem?"

"You can't use the tutoring excuse this time, Oliver. Are you dating this loser?"

"And what's it to you if I am?" Reid countered taking Luke completely by surprise.

"I thought you had better taste than that," Jones said crossing his arms in front of him.

"So what does that say about me choosing you for a friend?"

Luke snickered even as he tried to hide behind his chocolate malt. Jones, once again, walked off in a huff and Reid focused his attention back on Luke. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Reid asked though he was sure he knew what Luke was talking about.

"Is this really a date, or were you just saying it to piss off Jones?"

"Hmmmm. I guess that is something we need to talk about isn't it?"

"Yeah." Luke said a shy smile crossing his lips. "I mean if you didn't mean it, its okay. We just kissed."

"Three times as I recall." Reid reminded him.

"Yeah…three times. They were nice kisses."

"Tonight is about celebrating, Luke. You got an A on an exam you studied really hard for and I wanted to take you out to celebrate that."

"So it's a celebratory date." Luke said softly as the waiter returned with their food. "Does that mean it's a onetime thing?"

"Well I hardly think we're going to stop spending time together after today."

"Well I know you'll keep tutoring me."

"Yes, that's the plan."

"And we can share lunch every now and again."

"Mmmhmmm," Reid agreed as he placed fries on his burger before picking it up to take a bite.

"Are you going to do anything besides agree with me?"

"If you said something wrong I'd disagree."

"Reid," Luke said blushing.

"You're really cute when you do that," Reid commented seriously.

Luke ducked his head and dipped his fries in ketchup. "Can we be serious for a minute?"

Reid nodded and chewed on his burger thoughtfully. "I think what you're asking me is what we are to each other. Right?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Yeah, actually I am. Despite myself I have really enjoyed the time we spend together. You are fun to talk to, you don't let me get away with much and you're easy on the eyes too. And besides all that you make me feel human…it's nice."

"Did you just pay me a compliment?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Luke." Reid smirked as he started in on his chili.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Luke blurted before he could stop himself. "I mean if that's okay."

"Boyfriends," Reid said letting the world roll off his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

"Really?"

"Yes, Luke. I do. I think you and I can be very good together."

"Then I guess this means we're dating."

Reid smiled and lifted his malt waiting for Luke to do the same. "Here's to new beginnings." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip before focusing on their dinner. Now that the awkward tension had been broken Luke found his voice. They talked about everything from sports (Reid despised the cubs), to the evolution of the world as they knew it. It was a fun evening full of laughter and good company.

"So what you're saying is that you've never seen A Beautiful Mind?" Luke asked aghast.

"I'm sure I've missed a lot of great movies," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't just any movie," Luke insisted. "It's such a great story about a brilliant mind and well I insist you have to see it."

"Okay, Okay," Rid laughed at Luke's persistence. "I'll watch the story of John Nash if you watch the Butterfly Effect with me."

"It's a date," Luke raised his glass tipping it in Reid's direction before taking a drink. "Though I guess now we need to think about going home."

"It is getting kinda late," Reid agreed. He signaled the waiter and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I'll just take care of our bill and we can go."

"You don't have to do that," Luke said reaching for his own pocket.

"I want to," Reid reached over to take Luke's hand. "This is my treat. Next time can be your turn."

Luke smiled. He liked the idea of sharing with Reid. HE watched him settle the bill and place a few dollars on the table before standing to shrug into his jacket. They left the restaurant hand in hand, and in a rare show of courtesy Reid opened Luke's car door for him and made sure he was safe and secure before climbing into the driver's seat. Luke was certain he was dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Any thought that this was all a dream were dismissed when his mom called upstairs the next morning to let him know Reid was waiting for him. He practically ran down the stairs, stopping short of the bottom to watch his father talking amicably with Reid.

"Hi," Reid greeted flashing that rare smile.

"You came to pick me up?" Luke asked stating the obvious.

"I figured it would be a nice gesture." Reid shrugged.

"How are you doing this morning, Buddy?" Luke's dad asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good," Luke smiled before turning his attention to Reid. "Do you want to have breakfast before we go?"

"If it's okay with your parents." Luke looked at his dad who nodded and welcomed Reid into the house. Luke watched his father walk off before smiling shyly at his boyfriend. "Come on," Reid said taking his hand. "I'm starving."

"Hi Jordan," Luke said looking up from his locker to see his best friend standing beside him.

"I saw you getting out of the loser's care this morning," Jordan said crossing his arms in front of him.

Luke looked back into his locker before stepping away to slam it closed causing Jordan to jump. "I have to get to class," he said dismissing his friend and turning to head down the hall.

"Hey, wait up," Jordan reached out to stop Luke from leaving. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to Reid?" Luke asked seriously. "I don't appreciate you calling him names and you know I don't, but you insist on doing it."

"Why does it matter to you what I think of him, Luke? He's just your tutor. After the term ends he'll go back to ignoring you."

"Jordan," Luke sighed.

"No, listen to me for a minute. I know you have this massive crush on the guy but it's time to let it go. Nothing could ever come of it, and the sooner you realize it the better off you will be." 

As if on cue Reid sauntered down the hall with his hands in his front pockets. He walked straight up to Luke and kissed him softly on the lips. Luke's hand went up to touch Reid's cheek as Jordan looked on completely floored.

A soft smile crossed Luke's lips as Reid pulled away and looked at him sheepishly. "Meet you at the car after school?"

Luke nodded and watched him walk off, a sigh escaping his lips. HE felt someone tapping him on his shoulder and turned to face his best friend who looked stunned. "What's wrong?" he asked his expression changing to one of concern.

"What was that?" Jordan asked flabbergasted. "Did he just…he kissed you. Why did he kiss you?"

"Because that's what boyfriends do," Luke said proudly. "Now I really have to get to class, and so do you." Right on cue the warning bell rang and Luke scrambled away leaving Jordan a little perplexed.

"When did you become boyfriends?"

Luke smiled as he settled back in his chair to talk to his best friend. He had called him as soon as Reid dropped him off and he hoped to have a long conversation with him. "It only happened last night," he responded to Jordan's question. "This relationship thing is so new to me…to both of us, so we're kinda muddling through it together."

"Wow," Jordan said trying to sound enthusiastic for his friend's sake. "So this is real?"

"I think so," Luke said running his fingers through his hair. "Hey do you want to come over? We can have a movie nigh or something. I feel like we haven't hung out so much since tutoring started."

"Yeah, we've both been pretty busy," Jordan admitted. "I can't come over today though. I have extra homework to do for class."

"Oh," Luke said disappointed. "Anything I can help you with? We could study together."

"Not today," Jordan sighed. "We'll hang out soon, okay?"

"Alright. I miss you, Jordan."

"You see me every day, Luke. Now I have to go."

"Call me if you change your mind."

"Yeah, okay sure. And Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you too."

Luke heard the beep as the call was disconnected and he sat there for the longest time just holding the phone. He wasn't really sure what to make of all of this. To him it felt like Jordan didn't want to hang out with him anymore, and that broke his heart. He was startled out of his thoughts when the ringer blasted in his ear and he frowned before pushing the answer button. "Hi."

"You don't sound so good," Reid surmised as he tapped his pen on his desk. "Are you okay? You were fine when I dropped you off."

Just hearing his boyfriend's voice was enough to make him smile. The fact that he sounded concerned was a bonus. "Just a little bummed I guess."

"Why?"

"It's no big deal," Luke shrugged. "I wanted to hang out with Jordan tonight, but he said no." He kicked himself for sounding so weak in front of Reid, but truthfully it hurt just a little that his friend had turned him down.

"It's a big deal if it makes you sad," Reid said seriously. "Would you like some company?"

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to," Luke said his voice betraying his excitement at the prospect.

"Well I want to," Reid chuckled.

"What about your debate?"

"I have my points of argument already prepared. I think, no I know I'm ready. And what I want to do is watch a movie with my boyfriend. So I'll be right over." Luke's smile was so big it made his cheeks hurt. He truly thought he had the best boyfriend in the world. "Luke are you still there?"

"Yes," Luke said grasping the phone tightly.

"Have the popcorn ready okay?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

Luke had everything set up by the time Reid arrived. They had popcorn, cokes and raisinets, which he knew Reid secretly craved. Reid greeted him with a kiss before they settled down to watch Stand By Me. Spending the evening with Reid helped to keep his mind off his disappointment in Jordan. They talked about the movie, polished off the popcorn and shred the box of raisinets.

"Thanks for spending time with me," Luke said as he walked Reid to the door.

Reid cupped Luke's cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly. "You don't have to thank me for spending time with you. I believe it's quickly becoming one of my favorite activities."

"Okay," Luke replied softly. He closed his eyes as Reid kissed him again, opening them just as the door closed leaving him alone once more. He smiled and cleaned up the remnants of their evening before heading up to bed. Reid called just to say he made it home, and they ended up talking until two. In Luke's mind this truly was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

As the school year progressed Luke's relationship with Reid grew stronger while his friendship with Jordan seemed strained. They saw each other every day as always and Luke made it a point to be present at all of Jordan's wrestling matches, but something was off. Jordan always seemed to have a reason not to hang out with him and Luke wasn't sure why. And when they did see each other there was a distance that hadn't been there previously. In the meanwhile he was getting to know Reid better with every passing day. He watched him win the debates for his team, articulating points with poise and confidence, and a healthy amount of wit. They had long talks when they met in the library for tutoring, and when they couldn't see each other a quick kiss in the hall between classes would suffice.

Reid stopped in to watch Luke practice from time to time, and he made it to every basketball game. Usually he sat in the last row of the bleachers hidden from view, where he could study and read when he wasn't focused on watching Luke. HE always watched Luke during the actual games. He would cheer when his boyfriend made a basket, and wonder when the people around him were none too happy. He shrugged it off and continued keeping his eye on Luke. There was something quite nice about watching the muscles in Luke's arms and his legs as he ran and dribbled the ball up and down court. His boyfriend was a natural, and it was a nice surprise to him. He realized he had underestimated Luke and now he couldn't imagine not knowing him.

Jordan was at the games too, and a few times Reid wondered if he should try to have a conversation with Luke's best friend. For Luke he would have done just about anything and it was obvious that the distance between himself and Jordan was hurting him. Reid supposed it was a start that Jordan supported Luke, but that certainly wasn't enough in the long scheme of things. In the end he decided it was best to just keep an eye on the situation. Luke was more than capable of handling his own friends.

"Hey," Luke's voice startled him out of his thoughts. The bleachers were empty save for him and he smiled as his boyfriend came to sit beside him.

"I didn't realize the game was over," he said glancing at Luke. "Did we win?"

"Depends," Luke smiled showing off his dimples. "Which team were you rooting for?"

"Well, yours of course," Reid said confused by the question. "I cheer each time you score a three point shot."

"And I bet you get a lot of dirty looks, right?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. What's so funny? Would you rather I didn't come?"

"NO," Luke took his boyfriends hands into his. "Thank you for coming to my games. It means a lot to me that you want to support me. I just have one request though."

"Anything for you." He paused as Luke raised an eyebrow. "Within reason."

"I need you to sit where I can see you, and where you'll be rooting for the right team."

"What do you mean?" Reid protested. "OH," he said as it dawned on him what Luke meant. "I didn't realize there were sides. I just sit where I sit when I watch you practice. I guess it explains the boos."

Luke laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's get out of here." Reid allowed himself to be pulled up and he wrapped his arm around Luke as they left the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid was sitting alone at the table when she saw him and a soft smile crossed her lips. She had been hoping to find him here, and had hoped against hope that Luke wouldn't be there when she did. She felt like she never got to talk to him anymore, not since he started spending time with the freshman. Not that she minded that, however. Reid's happiness was important to her and if hanging out with Luke made him happy then that was good for her. She pressed her books to her chest and walked over to Reid, staying silent as she took her seat and placed her books on the table.

"Don't think I don't see you, Manda," his voice caught her attention as she opened up her Physics textbook.

"How do you do that," she asked not even bothering to look up.

"You're perfume gives you away every time," Reid remarked in that bored tone she was more than used to.

"I'm surprised you still recognize it," she teased. "It's been awhile since we've hung out."

"We just saw each other yesterday," Reid countered looking up for the first time to address the one person who seemed to get him. "Remember in Physics lab."

"You are way too serious for your own good my friend."

"I didn't do it this time, Manda," Reid said looking back down at his book before closing it and folding his hands on top of it. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just a moment of your time. I wanted to talk."

"About?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Your relationship with Luke maybe?"

"What about him," Reid allowed a smile to cross his lips for a split second.

"Well you've been spending a lot of time with him," Amanda commented, as she pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Well that's what you do when you have a boyfriend, Manda."

"So you are dating him?"

Reid rolled his eyes and focused back on his homework. "Don't insult my intelligence by asking me things you know the answer to."

"I'm sorry," she reached over and placed a hand on top of Reid's. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just talked to Jones-"

"Jones is an idiot," Reid retorted. "He keeps calling Luke a loser, and when I confront him about it he acts weird and says I have changed. Do you agree with him?"

"No," Amanda stated a thoughtful expression crossing her lips as she looked at her friend. "You're still the same quiet, keep to yourself person with the snarky attitude that doesn't fool me."

"It doesn't fool Luke either."

"That's because he understands you, like me. So when do I get to actually meet him?"

"You want to?" Reid asked skeptically.

"Well I'm certainly not Jones. And if Luke makes you happy then of course I want to meet him, Reid."

"He's really important to me," Reid admitted as he fiddled with his notebook. "I mean it's hard to explain really. I didn't even think I would like him; he's so different from me you know? But then at the same time he's not. We're a lot alike and we like some of the same things. Of course there are differences too. I'm much more flippant then he is. He can hold his own though, I throw a quip his way and he'll retort with one. He's more athletic than I will ever be, and he's shy…even more so than I am."

"Amazing," Amanda said her eyes sparkling as she watched her friend.

"What?"

"Reid Oliver just admitted he was shy without batting an eyelash. Wow what has Luke done to you? Whatever it is I think I'll thank him."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious, Reid. You should see yourself when you talk about Luke. Your face lights up and your eyes get so bright. And even better then that he makes you smile."

"He seems to like my smile," Reid shrugged.

"Well he does have good taste, I'll give him that. He's kinda cute too for a freshman."

"Actually he's a sophomore," Reid corrected. "He's extremely smart and very loyal to his friends and his family."

"Is he the reason you drift off sometimes in study Hall. I must admit I find it humorous that you the perfect Reid Oliver is suddenly falling asleep in the middle of the day."

"It's not that bad," Reid protested. "I'm always tired, and you know this. You just like having someone else to blame for it."

"True," Amanda laughed. "But you haven't answered my question."

"That's because you didn't ask one."

"When do I get to meet your guy?"

"I'll talk to him about it and get back to you, okay?"

"Okay. I can live with that answer."

"Good. Now is that all you wanted?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Amanda smirked.

"Never."

She smiled as she watched him open up his notebook once more to get back to his studying. She shook her head and opened up her textbook as well. They studied silently for an hour before he asked her opinion about the recent debate. She thought it had gone well and was certain that they would easily make it to the semifinals and the finals next spring.

Amanda insisted on taking Reid out to eat so they could finish their conversation. "We barely get to see each other anymore," She complained. "The least you can do is get a bite to eat with me."

"If you insist," Reid relented with a sigh. "But I'm driving. You can just walk to school tomorrow." Amanda tried her best to look appalled but the twinkle in her blue eyes gave her away. Reid thought his friend had the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were intensely blue, but there was the slightest hint of green whenever she was in the sunlight.

"You can't answer that," Amanda ordered as Reid reached for his ringing phone.

"I have to, it's Luke. Hello?"

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"I was about to have dinner with a friend. Are you okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt you…don't worry about me. Go hang out with your friends. Will you call me later?"

"Luke…if you need me."

"I'm not going to pull you away from your friend," Luke interrupted. "You wouldn't do it to me. Just call me tonight."

"Okay…" he said looking at Amanda who was frowning at him. "If you're sure. You don't sound too good."

"I'll talk to you tonight," Luke said with a heavy sigh. He hung up his phone and pressed his face into his pillow, hoping that Reid couldn't tell that he had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asked the concern clear in her voice.

"I don't know," Reid shook his head. "He sounded off somehow, and I'm not sure why?"

"Hmmm," Amanda said crossing her arms as she looked out the window. She could tell that Reid was really worried, and that he wouldn't have any fun tonight until he checked on Luke. "Okay we should take him out with us?"

"I don't know if he'll like that," Reid replied. "He said we should just go."

"I know, but you're worried about him, and you have really good instincts so if you think he needs you, then you should go over there. Just give him a call, and tell him we're on our way."

Reid raised his eyebrows and waited for an affirmative nod before he called Luke back. "Hey," he said when his boyfriend answered the phone. "We're coming to pick you up."

"That's okay," Luke sniffed despite himself. "You don't have to do that."

"It's not up for argument," Reid insisted. "We'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Luke, Wait," Reid said before he heard the call disconnect. "It's too cold," he said with a sigh as he turned down the road that would take him to Luke's house.

"Too cold?" Amanda asked.

"He's going to stand outside and wait for us," Reid explained.

"Oh…must be something really big then. Do you want to just drop me off?"

"You wanted to meet him, right?" Reid asked taking his eyes off the road for a split second.

"Yeah I do."

"Good, you can help me cheer him up."

True to his word Luke was sitting on the front porch when the Lexus pulled up to the door. A girl with long hair got out of the car and smiled at him as he drew closer and he smiled politely at her. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Oh, Luke it's so good to finally meet you," the girl said pulling him into a quick hug. "I'm Amanda," she said when she pulled out of the hug. "I've heard so much about you and I'm glad we've finally met."

"Manda let the boy breathe," Reid laughed from the driver's seat. Luke ducked his head into the car and smiled at his boyfriend who returned the gesture and patted the seat beside him. "Come on, get in."

"Oh I don't want to take her seat," Luke said frowning.

"Don't worry about it," Amanda said climbing into the back seat of the car. "It's your seat. I was just keeping it warm for you."

Luke smiled and slipped into the car, immediately pulling on his seatbelt before turning to face Reid.

"You've been crying," Reid stated as he reached out to touch Luke's face. His thumb gently wiped away the telltale signs of Luke's distress before turning to focus on the road. "Do you want to tell us what happened, or would you rather wait until we're alone?"

"It's just my parents again," Luke said his voice so soft that Reid had to strain to hear him. Amanda leaned on the back of the chair as Reid pulled away from Luke's house.

"Parents can be anal sometimes," Amanda offered. Reid shot her a grateful look in the rearview mirror. "Sometimes you just have to ignore them. They mean well."

"It's hard to ignore when they are screaming at the top of their lungs," Luke sighed.

"What were they arguing about this time?" Reid inquired.

"The same stuff and then some new stuff." Luke lowered his head and frowned, cluing Reid in on the fact that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Amanda reached forward to place a hand on Luke's shoulder rubbing it soothingly.

"Well it's our job to take your mind off of the bad stuff for a few hours."

"Good luck," Luke sighed dramatically and Reid hid a smile as he drove. His boyfriend was definitely a piece of work…but it was one of the things he liked about him.

"How dos Bob's sound for dinner?" he asked glancing at him before once again focusing on the road ahead.

"As long as you're buying." Reid stopped at the next stoplight and turned to see his boyfriend and the closest thing he had to a best friend staring at each other in bewilderment. The sight made him laugh and he turned as the light changed to green.

"I think you two will get along just fine,"

Luke felt a lot better by the time they dropped Amanda off at her house. Dinner had been nice. Amanda was actually shier than he would have imagined given their introduction, but after ten minutes she was firing questions left and right. She asked Luke how he liked school, what it was like to be on the basketball team and what else did he like to do for fun. When she asked if Reid was a good kisser Luke looked at his boyfriend with widened eyes as if to ask permission to answer the question. Reid had winked and diverted Amanda from the topic all together. All in all it was fun, and Luke was grateful for the distraction.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Luke looked over at his boyfriend who was staring at him with eyes full of concern. They were sitting on the side of the road a few blocks away from Amanda's house, and Luke was grateful that Reid understood he wasn't ready to go home yet.

"I think my parents are getting divorced," he admitted sadly.

"Why?" Reid asked curiously. "They always argue don't they?"

"It sure seems that way," Luke sighed. "But lately it's been every day, and they just don't stop. Mom is always mad at Dad for something, and when Dad tries to placate her she thinks he's being condescending."

"Is he?"

"Probably, I don't know…I just hate listening to them argue about everything under the sun. And I hate it even more when they drag me into the middle of it."

"I know it sucks," Reid said reaching out to touch Luke's shoulder. "But all parents fight, Luke. Maybe they will be able to work it out. In the mean time you just focus on what you can control…because unfortunately you can't control them."

"My mom threatened to leave, and she wants to take me with her."

"I think you're old enough to decide where you want to live, Luke."

"Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"No, I think you're scared and I'm sure I would be too if I were in your shoes. "Do you really think your mom would force you to leave your dad?"

"She could," Luke sighed and looked out the window for a moment before focusing back on Reid. "Since he's not my real dad."

"You're adopted?" Luke nodded sadly.

"But your dad is the only one you know isn't it?"

"He's raised me since I was born," Luke said proudly. "I found out he wasn't my real dad seven years ago, completely by accident. I don't think anyone expected my real father to show up…but he did, and mom and dad argued about that."

"What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Well Dad didn't want my real father anywhere near me. He didn't want the man to influence me in any way possible."

"Mmmhmmm" Reid nodded letting Luke know he was listening attentively.

"Mom didn't agree. She thought my father had a right to see me, even though I had never met him. In the end Dad won that argument, but Mom went behind his back and took me to meet my father anyway."

"UH oh, that doesn't sound like it ended very well."

"It didn't," Luke shook his head as he recalled the events of that summer. "I didn't know who the man was at first. Mom introduced him as a friend of the family, but he let it slip that he was my father, and he wanted to get to know me."

"Were you scared?"

Luke nodded. "I don't know, Reid, there was just something about him that I didn't like. I told him I already had a dad, and he was the only one I needed."

"Big words for an eight year old."

"You aren't the only super genius in this relationship," Luke quipped. "Anyway, I told him no and told my mom I didn't want to see him. Mom wanted me to get to know him, because he really wanted to be a part of my life. I didn't feel good about lying to my dad though."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I was going to…but before I could something bad happened."

"To you or to your dad?"

"Both," Luke sighed. "I was kidnapped and held for ransom."

"By your biological father?" Reid asked shocked by the story his boyfriend was telling. 

"I told you it was complicated.

"That's awful. Your…he must be a really bad man."

"I woke up in a dungeon…and at first I thought I was all alone and it was scary," Luke continued with his story. "Dad was there though. I don't know how he ended up there, but I was certainly glad to see him. We were missing for a month or so, and Dad tried to make it like an adventure game, but I was still scared. And I think you should know I'm afraid of the dark."

"Okay," Reid acknowledged softly.

"No, seriously I don't like being in the dark. Especially when I have no control over it."

"Luke, you don't have to worry. I'll never leave you in the dark. I promise."

A soft smile crossed his lips as Reid's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Luke rested his head against his boyfriend and took comfort in his embrace and his words. It meant a lot to him that he could open up to his boyfriend about things, and that Reid listened without judgment. The fact that Reid wanted to stand by him said a lot, and he wanted Reid to know he appreciated it.

"Do you have any fears?" he asked shyly after a brief silence.

"I do," Reid admitted as his fingers carded through Luke's thick blond hair. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Really?" Luke asked looking up at him.

"Yes, completely terrified," Reid laughed. "You'll never catch me on a roller coaster or the Ferris wheel because it's just too high."

"I can help you conquer those fears," Luke said snuggling closer to him.

"Would you?"

"Of course I would. I want to take care of you, if you'll let me."

"I think I'd like that," Reid said softly. "Well can be there for each other."

"Thank you, Reid."

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to share with me."

"I should be thanking you," Reid said his fingers still running through Luke's hair, even as he leaned in to kiss him. "You shared a lot of private things with me tonight. And I want you to know that I take your trust in me seriously."

"So what happens in the car stays in the car?"

"Yes," Reid smiled. "What happens in the car stays in the car." Luke moaned softly as Reid brought their lips together in a sweet, meaningful kiss. The moment was brief, but it left Luke feeling content and happy. "It's getting Late." Reid pulled away from Luke and pulled the car back onto the road. "I should get you home."

Luke rested his head against Reid's shoulder as he weaved the car through traffic. Moments later he felt soft lips on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he realized that they were now sitting in front of his door. He sighed and looked sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Don't you even try to apologize," Reid said stroking his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Luke nodded, his eyes locked on Reid's gaze as he leaned into his touch.

"Then I'll call you when I get home okay?"

Luke leaned forward to give him a hug and they shared one last kiss before he got out the car. Reid watched until he was safely in the house before pulling away. As promised, he called when he got in the house and they talked until Luke couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Reid had to smile as he listened to his boyfriend's even breathing. Spending time with him tonight had been different somehow, but in a good way. He felt like they had crossed another plane of their relationship and it became more and more evident with each passing minute how important Luke was to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"HI Jordan" Luke said happy to see his best friend on his doorstep. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Jordan replied sheepishly. "So it's been awhile."

"I know," Luke agreed. He hugged his friend for a long minute before pulling back to smile at him. "I see you in school every day but I feel like we don't hang out anymore and it sucks."

"I've been a sucky friend lately. I'm sorry about that. School's almost over for the year though…want to hang out over break?"

"You want to?"

"We always do, Luke."

"I know…I just feel like you don't want to hang with me anymore."

Before Jordan had a chance to reply a door slammed upstairs and Luke cringed as his father started to yell. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Jordan asked frowning.

"It's a long story," Luke sighed. It had been two weeks since he had confided in Reid about his parents' predicament and now it just seemed like things were getting worse. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Luke shrugged into his coat and led Jordan out the house. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street in silence "Penny for your thoughts?" Jordan asked once they had ducked into the comic book store a few blocks away.

"My parents suck."

"What happened, Luke? They seemed so happy before."

"I think they're heading for splitsville."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that make like three times."

"Jordan, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually I'd rather talk about you today. I was at your last wrestling match. I saw you defeat Sam. You were amazing."

"You still come to every match?" Jordan asked the surprise clear in his tone.

"Why do you sound so shocked? Of course I come. You're my best friend remember?"

"I figured things had changed since you started dating the nerd."

"What? Why? And stop calling him that. He's a really sweet guy, and I happen to like him a lot."

"You spend all your time with him, Luke."

"Okay, don't turn this around on me. You're the one who cancels our plans and makes excuses for why we can't hang out. There hasn't been a time when I didn't want to see you, Jordan."

Jordan pursed his lips and focused on the comic book display in front of him. He knew he wasn't being fair to Luke, but he just couldn't bring himself to be nice to Reid Oliver. He still didn't see what Luke saw in him. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry Luke. I want to hang out with you too. We used to do that every day you know? After school we'd go to your house and study and just goof around. I miss that."

"Me too. We definitely do need a best friend day…it's been too long," Luke conceded.

"Well we can start," Jordan said pulling the new issue of Spiderman off the rack, "By catching up on our comics."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke said smiling as Jordan handed him the comics. They had a stack of reading material by the time they left the store, and Jordan insisted they find a spot to eat and read to their hearts content. After much discussion they settled upon Mabel's since it was right down the road from Luke's house.

They sat in the booth side by side pouring over the comics and sharing a plate of fries. They were partway through comic number three when Luke's phone jumped to life on the table. A smile crossed his lips as the number flashed on the screen and he motioned to Jordan that he needed to take the call really quick.

"Hello," He said a smile clear in his voice as he stepped away from the table.

"Hey. You sound happy."

"Well of course I'm happy to hear from you," Luke laughed. "Plus I'm hanging out with Jordan today."

"Oh, well then I don't want to keep you long. I just wanted to call because I was thinking about you. Have fun with Jordan today. Will you call me later?"

"Awww you were thinking about me?"

"Yes," Reid chuckled. "Every now and again I do have a sentimental moment. Aren't you proud?"

"I'm always proud of you."

"Thanks Luke," Reid said after a silent moment. Luke could hear the smile in his voice. "Go have fun today. We'll talk later."

"Okay, bye."

Luke hung up the phone and slid back into the booth beside Jordan who was flipping through comic number four. "Hey you didn't wait for me?" Luke teased.

"I wanted to find out what happens next," Jordan explained.

"Well that goes against the rules," Luke chided playfully. He flipped back to comic number three and started reading unaware that his friend was watching him with much admiration in his face.

"Dad?" Luke called as he walked into the dark house later that evening. "Mom? Is anyone home?" He flipped the light switch just as he heard his dad coming down the stairs."

"Hey kiddo, did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah," Luke said looking around the barren room. "What's going on? Where is everything? And what are those bags doing there?"

Luke's dad looked at the suitcases that stood by the door and frowned. This was not how his son was supposed to learn the sad truth. "Come on, Luke let's sit down and talk."

"No," Luke said shaking his head. He moved away from his father's touch and tried hard to keep his emotions in check. "Just tell me what's going on?"

"I have to leave for a little while."

'What? Why?" Luke realized his voice sounded louder than it needed to be and he tried to tone it down. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with your grandmother."

"Well then I'm going with you," Luke said defiantly.

"Luke, you can't go."

"What do you mean I can't go? I don't want to stay here without you, dad."

"Your mother won't let me take you."

"You mean you don't want me?" Luke charged as tears trickled down despite his efforts to keep them at bay.

"Luke, come on you know that's not true. I love you."

"If you loved me you'd take me with you," Luke said turning to run out the house. He could hear his dad calling him but he dared not turn around. He grabbed his bike and started riding, not caring where he was going or where he ended up. He just didn't want to be there anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

His tears were flowing easily by the time he stopped in front of a large house. A familiar car was parked in the driveway, which was a good sign; it meant someone was home. He walked up to the door and knocked, shifting from one foot the other nervously as he waited for someone to answer. A woman of medium height answered the door in her bathrobe and Luke immediately felt guilty. He hadn't realized how late it was.

"May I help you young man?" she asked her tone gentle as she studied the boy's tearstained cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry it's so late, ma'am. Is Reid here?"

She looked at him quizzically before ushering him into the house. "Reid," she called as she closed the door. "Sweetie you have company."

"Who is it?" Luke heard Reid's voice and immediately felt comforted.

"Come find out, son. I'm not your messenger." She smiled and winked at Luke before disappearing into the kitchen. Luke turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and allowed a smile to cross his lips when his boyfriend came into view.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked immediately coming to take Luke into his arms. Luke wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his chest soaking in the comfort the embrace afforded him. "You're trembling," Reid observed even as his hand rubbed up and down Luke's back. "Can you tell me what happened? It's not Jordan is it?"

Luke appreciated the protective tone in Reid's voice and he shook his head. "My parents," he said his voice sounding muffled in the folds of Reid's shirt.

"What?" Reid asked pulling away but keeping his hands on Luke. "What did you say?"

"My parents…my dad is leaving and I can't go with him, and I stormed out. It was probably stupid, but I just couldn't stay there. I yelled at him and accused him of not wanting me. God I'm a mess."

"No you're not," Reid soothed. "You're just upset, and you have every right to be."

"I just want to stay with my dad," Luke sniffed.

"Then tell him that," Reid advised. He wrapped his arm around Luke and led him into the kitchen. His mom had already set out milk and cookies for them and he thanked her silently before she left. "Your dad loves you, Luke. I see it every time I come pick you up, and from what you told me he would walk to the ends of the earth for you and back. Talk to him."

"I just don't understand why she wants to send him away."

"I don't have the answers for you," Reid said wishing that he could take away Luke's sadness. "You said your parents have had issues before, maybe they just need time to figure out where they stand."

Luke fiddled with the cookie for a minute, breaking it apart before taking a bite. He munched on it as he thought about what his boyfriend was saying. "You're probably right," he said thoughtfully as he dunked the cookie into milk. "I just wish this wasn't so hard."

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Reid asked getting up to put the tea kettle on to boil. "Life is hard, Luke. And from here it's only going to get harder, but I think you'll be okay."

"Yes, hot chocolate would be nice. It's cold out there. I can't wait until I'm able to get my license next year."

Reid placed two mugs on the table and grabbed a cookie off the plate. "I'll be glad when you get your license too. Then I don't have to drive you everywhere." He teased.

"Will we still be dating next year?"

"I hope so," Reid said sincerely. "I don't plan on letting you go, unless you want me to."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Luke. I mean we don't talk about it much," Reid was interrupted by the sound of the tea kettle. He opened up packets of hot chocolate and poured the water over it, stirring it a bit before placing the hot cup on front of Luke. Once they both had their chocolate he settled down in his chair and continued. "We don't talk about it much, but I'll be going off to school next year. And for my whole life I've wanted to go to Stanford University, because it has one of the best premed programs in the country."

"Wow…that is so far," Luke said as he looked down to blow on his cocoa.

"It's not too far," Reid said shrugging his shoulders, "but, honestly I'm not sure I want to go there anymore."

"Why?"

"Because suddenly I have a very good reason to stay here."

"Oh." Luke replied softly. "Wait…you mean me?"

Reid hid his smile behind his mug taking a sip before focusing on Luke. "Yes, Luke. I mean you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Luke said shyly. "I mean…what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you give up your dream."

"But you're not making me. I have been thinking about it, and Oakdale University has a good program too. "It's not far, and I can live on campus if I want to. And the best part is that you're here. I want to see where this goes with you."

Luke reached out to touch Reid's hand smiling into his intense eyes. "I want that too, Reid. But not at the expense of your dreams. If you make the decision to go to Stanford I will be so proud of you. I'd miss you while you were away, but you can come back. If you decide not to go you may not get the chance again, and that wouldn't be fair to you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, Reid, I do." Reid smiled and took a sip of his chocolate feeling very lucky to have found a guy like Luke. They sat there silently enjoying their snack and each other's company. They were on their second mug of chocolate when Luke felt calm enough to call his dad. As expected his father had been worried about him, and he was relieved to know he was okay.

"Well?" Reid asked as Luke hung up the phone. "What did he say?"

"He said he talked to mom, and I can go with him tonight."

"Well that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"I have to go back home tomorrow," Luke shrugged a frown crossing his features.

"Let's deal with this one hurdle at a time okay," Reid said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can always crash here if you need to. I have a big bed."

"Reid!" Luke said his eyes widening at the implication.

"You are too easy," Reid chuckled as he pulled Luke into his arms. "I'm serious about the bed," he said his fingers raking through Luke's hair. "But I was specifically talking about crashing purposes and not the step in our relationship we're not ready for."

"Thank you," Luke said hugging Reid tight. "For everything."

Reid leaned in for a soft kiss before pressing their heads together. "You're welcome."

"I really am sorry, Luke."

"I don't want you to be sorry," Luke said turning away from the window to face his dad. They were heading to his grandmother's farm, and they hadn't said much to each other since his father picked him up. "I just want you to let me stay with you."

"I want that too, Luke. But it's not up to me."

"Why not?" Luke asked biting his tongue as he realized he was whining.

"She wants to keep you with her."

"But I want to stay with you, Dad. I'm old enough to choose where I want to be. I love mom but I don't want to live with her."

"Let's take this one hurdle at a time okay?" his dad said reaching out to touch his shoulder. "

"That's what Reid said," Luke admitted as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I do," Luke admitted. "Can I ask you something, Dad?"

"Sure thing son. You can ask me anything."

"What does love feel like? And I don't mean the kind of love I have for you and mom. I mean the kind of love you and mom had for each other once."

"Are you trying to tell me something, son?" his dad asked raising his eyebrow as he watched his son through the rearview mirror.

"It's just a question," Luke insisted glad that his dad couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks.

"Love is different for everyone, son. It's that fluttery feeling you get in your stomach at the mere mention of their name."

"Like butterflies."

"Yes, butterflies," his dad smiled fondly. "It's getting excited when you hear that special call tone, or not being able to breathe when you're in the same room with them. Sometimes it's as simple as missing them even though they're sitting right beside you."

"Yeah?" Luke asked awed.

"Mmmhmmm, and its being able to talk on the phone till the wee hours of the night, and then still get up to go to school the next day." He smiled at the glint he saw in his son's eyes and knew it was time for the big question. "What does love feel like to you, Luke?"

"Well," Luke said a slight blush creeping up his neck as he thought about what his dad had said. "I always smile when I hear his voice, and we talk on the phone every night…or almost every night. I miss him too, when we can't see each other, and I don't know…it's like I get nervous even though we talk all the time."

"You feel like he takes away your words."

"Yes, that's it exactly. I start to stutter and my hands get all sweaty and I really don't know why."

"Sure you do son. It's because you're in love."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Luke said softly, smiling as he looked out the window. As his father continued to drive he allowed his thoughts to drift to Reid. "Dad," he asked some time later, "how do you know they love you back?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Luke said smiling as Reid settled down at the table beside him. "Did your meeting with the counselor go okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," Reid said pulling Luke's book towards him. "I started the application process for Stanford and Oakdale University. "

"Are those the only two schools you're applying to?" Luke asked curiously.

"I have a few that I'm interested in, but those are the important ones. The others are safe schools."

"My god," Luke said shaking his head. "Only you would classify Harvard as a safe school."

Reid smirked as he flipped through Luke's book, his eyes stopping momentarily on interesting passages. "You know, you're really good," he said finally looking up at Luke again.

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Reid replied with a shrug.

"Reid," Luke started but Reid stopped him.

"I think you're really talented, Luke. In my opinion you could publish this in a magazine tomorrow and have publishers contacting you before you even graduate."

"I think you're too nice."

"Me?" Reid laughed. "I think you and Manda are the only ones who think I can be nice."

"Manda is a really nice girl. She seems like she's the complete opposite of Jones."

"That's because she is. She really likes you too."

"Does she?"

"Yep. She just asked me the other day how you were."

"We'll have to hang out again. Do you think that would be okay?" Luke asked resting his arms on the table. He rested his chin on his hands and waited for Reid's answer."

"I'm sure Manda would like that," Reid agreed. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure," Luke said sadly. "We usually have a big dinner at Grandma's but it won't be the same this year. Not with Mom and Dad fighting."

"You shouldn't let your parents' issues ruin your holiday Luke."

"I know."

"Thanksgiving is your favorite day of the year, even more so than Christmas. You have to enjoy it."

"You actually listen to me," Luke smiled. "I'm impressed.

"And I'm serious," Reid insisted, a small smile crossed his lips even as he tried to look stern. "Thanksgiving is about family…your mom needs to remember that and put her differences aside for one day."

"I'll make sure to tell her that. Thanks Reid. What are you doing for the weekend?"

"Well Thanksgiving at my house is not nearly as fun as it is at yours. Mom goes overboard cooking for all our overbearing relatives, and no matter how tasty everything is grandmother finds something to complain about."

"Your Dad's mom I take it?"

"Yep, the curse of the mother-in-law it really does exist."

"Oh I believe that," Luke laughed. "My dad still has nightmares about Grandma Lucinda. I think they respected each other by the time she passed away…but it was very dicey before then."

"I wish I could have met her," Reid commented. "I bet she and my grandmother would have gotten along just fine. In my opinion she picks on my mother purposely, not that I can prove it." Luke snickered as he thought of Reid watching his grandmother's every move. "The men in the family talk medicine and science from the moment they arrive till the moment dad closes the door behind Uncle Vernon."

"But you like science."

"I love it, but I can understand the need for other stimulating conversation from time to time. Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Luke laughed and shook his head. "I just…I think you're amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself, Luke." he smiled and stood pushing Luke's notebook back towards him. "I better get going. I'll call you tonight." Reid kissed Luke's cheek before disappearing with his bag slung over his shoulder. Luke sighed and fell back in the chair, all thoughts of writing gone, at least for the moment.

"So I was thinking," Luke said as he rested his head against his headboard. "What if we got our friends together over Thanksgiving Break? Like maybe that weekend we could all go bowling or something."

"Bowling?" Reid repeated. "Do you know how to bowl?"

"Yes, I'm pretty good. Jordan and I used to go with Dad all the time."

"Okay, then you can teach me."

"You've never bowled? " Luke asked slightly amused.

"Honestly, I don't understand the fascination with a ball rolling toward things that resemble hard mini bats."

"Its fun," Luke smiled as he sat up straight. "And I'd be happy to teach you. So should we do that? Invite our friends for an outing?"

"We can try it," Reid said after a moment's thought. "I'm sure Manda will be up for it, and I can invite Jones."

"And I'll bring Jordan and Chris. I really want this to work out, Reid."

"Well I don't know how our friends will react to each other, but I'll tell you this. It's not going to affect how I feel about you."

"That's good to know," Luke said softly. "I feel the same way…Our relationship is separate from our friends, I just…I just want them to get along. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. I've never met anyone quite like you in my life, Luke."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just so…good," Reid said not able to find a better word to describe what he was feeling. "I know not a very articulate word from me, but it's all I can think of at this moment. It's like you have a big heart and you're nice to everybody. Even the dietitian at school knows you by name and the security guys too. You're super sweet, but then at the drop of a hat you can get into someone's face and tell them off."

"I'm like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Luke quipped as he settled down in bed. Reid could hear him shifting positions and waited until he was done before speaking.

"I believe you're a bit more sophisticated than Dr. Jekyll and probably just a bit smarter."

"Hmmm, smarter than one of the greatest literary characters of all time? Why thank you, Reid you say the nicest things to me."

"I'm trying."

"Yeah, well," Luke said his voice growing softer. "It's a very valiant try." 

"Are you getting sleepy?"

"A little bit," Luke admitted sadly.

"Well don't sound so sad about it. It's okay to be sleepy."

"I like talking to you at night."

"I enjoy talking to you too. How about I talk until you fall asleep okay?"

"Kay."

Reid smiled and talked all the while preparing for bed himself. He was just making himself comfortable in bed when he heard the soft sound of Luke's even breaths. "Good night Luke," he whispered before terminating the call.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Luke."

"Why not?" Luke asked looking up at his friend even as he tied the laces on his bowling shoes.

"Because we don't mesh with this crowd," Jordan insisted waving his hand around the room to make his point.

"It's just for a couple of hours, Jordan. And you never know you could like them. Can't you just do this for me? Please?"

Jordan sighed and placed his hands on his hips. He wasn't sure why he allowed Luke to talk him into this. It would be a disaster, but Luke was determined to make it work. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. These jerks probably don't even know how to bowl."

"Lay off, man," Chris, Luke's friend from the basketball team slapped his hand down on Jordan's shoulder. "Who cares if they can't play? We'll just wipe the court with them."

"There aren't courts in bowling, Chris," Luke said rolling his eyes at his friends. They were too busy snickering to notice so he turned his attention to the entrance of the alley. Reid and Amanda hadn't arrived yet, and he hoped they were going to make it.

"Didn't you tell them what time to be here?" Jordan said coming to stand beside him. "I thought Mr. Punctual would have been here already."

"He had to pick up his friends first," Luke explained, a smile crossing his lips as he spotted Reid in the crowd. "There he is," he waved to get Reid's attention and moved to meet him halfway. "You made it," he said wrapping his arms around him for a quick hug. Reid greeted him with a peck on the lips before putting an arm around him to pull him close.

"Sorry it took so long," he said whispering in Luke's ear. "Jones took forever coming out of the house."

"Yeah, I was out faster than he was," Amanda added with a laugh.

"Seriously?" Luke laughed. "That's truly sad. "Manda I want you to meet my friends. This is Chris; he's on the basketball team with me. And this is Jordan."

"Hey, Oliver is the snob brigade even here?" Jones yelled as he drew closer. Luke locked gazes with Reid and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Percy will you behave," Amanda reprimanded facing Jones with her hands on her hips.

"What kind of fucked up name is Percy," Jordan mumbled under his breath. Luke shot him a dirty look which quickly killed the smirk on his and Chris' faces.

"Will you guys at least try for me?" Reid asked addressing his friends. "Will it really kill you to be civilized for a change…and yes I'm talking about you, Jones."

"Hey I'm only here for the open bar," Jones shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't worry Reid. Percy will behave. How about You, Luke and Jordan right?" Amanda said facing the tall dark haired boy who nodded. "You three play one lane while I play with Chris and Percy. That way I can keep Percy here in line for you."

"Okay that sounds like a plan," Reid agreed

"Do you want to go first?" Luke asked even as he started to look for a ball that would fit Reid's hands.

"I'll follow your lead," Reid shrugged as he looked out at the lanes. People were running down to the lane, stopping and letting the ball go. Sometimes it rolled a straight line, other times it went sideways and ended up not hitting any pins at all.

"Okay, this ball will suit you," Luke said handing him the ball. "Careful it's heavy. Just watch me."

Reid could hear Jordan and Chris snickering behind him but he ignored them as he watched his boyfriend walk up to the edge of the lane, his arm was poised backwards and Reid watched him swing it forward with such fluid grace. Luke's ball rolled down the lane and knocked down all the pins, causing the lane to light up and flash a few times before setting down again.

"What was that?" he asked when his boyfriend came back to stand beside him.

"I hit a strike," Luke explained. "When you knock down all the pins it's a strike and it means you score ten points for that turn."

"Dude you seriously don't know how to play?" Jordan exclaimed his tone belaying his annoyance. "How dumb is this."

"Just ignore him," Reid said as his boyfriend's face clouded over with sadness. "Show me what to do."

Luke explained the game to Reid who listened attentively before taking the ball trying to mimic Luke's movements. Somehow he overestimated the area between where they stood and the lane, causing his foot to step forward onto the slippery surface.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Luke and Amanda asked as both went to help Reid to his feet. Jones and Jordan laughed while Chris shook his head. Amanda pierced Jones with a stern look before focusing on Reid again.

"I'm fine," Reid assured his boyfriend, it looks like the ball hit some pins though."

"Wow Reid you did good," Amanda praised. "You somehow managed to fall and still bowl very flexible of you"

"Quit it, Manda." Reid said playfully. He picked up the ball and walked it up to the lane this time stopping before he touched the slippery surface. He tossed the ball and watched it roll down the runway only to veer off to the side. "What's it called when it does that?" he asked coming back to the ball return."

"It means you're a loser," Jordan sneered.

"Shut up and take your turn," Amanda charged.

"I don't take orders from you, Bitch."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Punk," Jones said getting in Jordan's face.

Chris stepped in before they could come to blows. "Just go take your turn," he ordered pushing Jordan toward the lane.

"Let's go get some drinks," Reid suggested placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. He let his hand slide down his arm until his fingers grasped Luke's and pulled him away from their friends. He could hear Amanda's voice in the distance telling Jones to behave. When he and Luke reached the bar he told Luke to sit while he ordered six colas. "Are you alright?" he asked turning his gaze on Luke.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Luke said sounding miserable.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Luke. You aren't responsible for your friends, or anyone's actions for that matter.

"We don't have to finish the game if you don't want to."

Reid turned for a moment to get their drinks and handed two of them to Luke. "We're going to go back and play. Then you and I will go for a drive, and the others can find their way back home."

"Luke smiled and kissed Reid softly on the lips. "Okay, let's go make sure they aren't killing each other over there."

"Your turn, Luke," Amanda said when they reached their lanes. "Here I'll take those." She took the drinks out of his hand and he went to take his turn. Reid bowled another gutter ball which prompted Jordan to complain once again that this was stupid.

"Why would you come play a game you don't know how to play genius?"

"I wanted to learn," Reid said taking his glass of cola from Luke. "It's just supposed to be fun isn't it?"

"I still say you should know how to play," Jordan mumbled crossly.

"Dude, just take your turn," Chris said shoving the ball in his direction. Jordan took the ball and bowled a strike.

"See that Genius?" he said walking over to Reid who wasn't intimidated by Jordan's size at all. "That's how you bowl."

"Jordan, stop being such a jerk," Luke yelled, catching everyone off guard. Reid was immediately by Luke's side, his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady, but it was apparent that Luke had had enough. "It's just a stupid game, and we're supposed to be here having fun. But all you're doing acting out and I've had enough of that."

"Look you're the one who wanted to come here, Luke," Jordan fired back. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"The loser actually makes sense for a change," Jones said crossing his arms in front of him. "This whole thing is stupid. We just don't mesh."

"Who are you calling a loser, dumbass," Jordan said turning to glare at Jones.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you," Jones laughed. "You jocks are all the same. You think you're better than everyone else but in truth you're stupid and brainless. As if the fact that you two," Jones indicated Luke and Jordan, "Are both good at this barbaric game. You probably can't even spell bowling."

"Jones!"

"Percy!"

Reid and Amanda looked apologetically at Luke who was about to say something when his best friend lunged forward and punched Jones in the face." A full out fight ensued and Luke was torn between trying to stop it and hiding his face in the folds of Reid's shirt. He shared a private glance with his boyfriend before they both moved forward to break up the fight.

"Take that you punk," Jordan yelled as Luke pulled him away from the other teen.

"Get off of me, Oliver," Jones sneered. "I have to teach that idiot a lesson."

"Percy, stop being an idiot," Amanda jumped into the mix helping Reid to keep their friend at bay.

"Just stop it Jordan," Luke pleaded with his angry friend. "Please stop you're causing a scene."

"Let me go," Jordan snapped pushing his startled friend away forcefully. "I told you this was a stupid idea, Luke. Are you happy now?"

Jordan's outburst managed to bring the scuffle to a standstill and Luke wished he could be anywhere but there. Everyone was staring and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Luke, wait," Reid called as his boyfriend turned and fled the scene. He let go of Jones knowing that Amanda could handle him, and focused on Jordan who didn't seem bothered at all that his best friend was upset. "What is wrong with you?" he asked trying to keep his temper on a very short fuse.

"I don't think I owe you anything," Jordan retorted. He moved to turn away but Reid stopped him and forced him to look at him.

"You just upset my boyfriend, who I thought was your best friend. That is not acceptable on any day, and especially not today."

"Can you at least attempt to be intelligent?" Jordan scoffed. "You're such a phony?"

"What is your problem with me?" Reid asked seriously. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you care what I think of you?" Jordan charged.

"I don't," Reid said pointedly. "But your best friend does." He knew he had his mark when Jordan's eyes grew sad and he glanced behind him in the direction Luke had run. "Ah I see a hit a nerve. Look, Jordan, I don't know what your problem is, and frankly I don't care. But I care about Luke, and I don't want to see him hurt. So think about that, the next time you want to make a scene in public." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Amanda standing next to him with his shoes as well as Luke's in her hands. "You coming?" he asked taking the shoes from her.

"Go find Luke," Amanda instructed. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Thanks Manda," Reid said kissing her cheek before slipping away to find his wayward boyfriend. He turned in his bowling shoes and insured the attendant that he would bring the other shoes back as soon as he found them. He also apologized for the ruckus his friends had caused.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't have to go far to find Luke. A telltale pair of bowling shoes sat on the curb by his parked car. He peered into the window and after a few minutes he was rewarded with sad brown eyes. "How did you unlock the car?" he asked curiously.

"It wasn't locked," Luke replied. "You should tell your friends to be more careful."

Reid shook his head and picked up the bowling shoes. "I'll be right back,"

Luke watched him return to the bowling alley, only to return moments later stuffing a receipt in his pocket. He was silent even after Reid climbed into the driver's seat and removed the club from his steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to go home," Luke said defeated. "Can we do that? Can we forget this stupid night ever happened?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Reid said trying to soothe his boyfriend's wounded psyche. "Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"I know…but I wanted to try," Luke said turning to face Reid. "I mean…I have no disillusions about us being together forever…but I kinda would like that to be the case. And I want Jordan in my life too. He's my best friend."

"I know that."

"Is it wrong for me to want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along? Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Luke. It's not."

"I mean Jones hates me and I don't know why. I didn't do anything to him."

"Manda likes you," Reid reminded him. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," Luke said with a heavy sigh. "Can you just take me home?"

Reid let his hand drop from Luke's shoulder and pulled away from the bowling alley. The drive home was silent, and Luke had the car door open as soon as the car stopped in front of his house. "Hey," Reid called grabbing his arm before he could completely disappear. "You forgot something."

Luke turned back and leaned in to touch Reid's cheek, allowing their lips to meet in a tantalizing kiss. Reid touched his cheek deepening the kiss slightly, his tongue licking Luke's lips, begging for entrance which Luke gladly granted him. Luke was blushing profusely when they finally broke the embrace. "Good night," he said shyly as he backed away from the car. Reid watched him skip up to the house and waited until he was inside before pulling off.

"You should talk to him," Reid advised when they spoke that night. "Tell him how you feel, how tonight made you feel." He had called Luke as soon as he made it in the house, and they had spent an hour analyzing the night. Reid had explained that he talked to Jordan but didn't accomplish anything with the confrontation.

"I do need to talk to him," Luke agreed. "I just don't know if I should do it now, or give him a few days to cool off."

"Giving him a few days allows him to believe he can treat you any way he wants to. "Now, I'll support any decision you make, but honestly I think you should talk to him tomorrow. Make him talk to you and tell him to stop being a jerk. Otherwise he'll just keep doing it.

"In other words you want me to stick up for myself, right?"

"Yes, because I know you can. No one has the right to walk all over you, Luke. Not even me and especially not Jordan. He's your best friend, he should be happy for you."

"It did hurt that he shoved me today," Luke admitted sadly. "That's probably really stupid.

"Your feelings aren't stupid. You have every right to be upset. Just talk to him okay?"

"I will. Thanks for trying to talk to him for me. I appreciate it a lot."

Aren't you the one who taught me that this is what you do when you care?"

"Wow you really do listen to me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Luke."

"You know what I think?" Luke said changing the subject.

"You actually do that?"

"Ha ha!" Luke laughed.

Reid chuckled despite himself. He couldn't remember ever laughing as much as he did when he was in Luke's presence. "Okay I bite, what do you think?"'

"I think we should just be resigned to the fact that our friends don't get along, and that's okay."

"Precisely," Reid agreed. "I'm certainly not going to cry because Jordan hates my guts."

"I don't get that," Luke sighed. I don't get why he hates you. You didn't do anything to him. But…I'm very grateful that you would never make me choose. I probably should go talk to him shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

"Okay. I'm going to do it tonight."

"What? Why?" Reid asked hurriedly.

"Because I can't let this wait, Reid," Luke explained. "If I let it sit then he will think its okay. I have to set him straight."

"When did you become such a poet?"

"What?" Luke asked, caught off guard by Reid's statement.

"Nothing," Reid sighed. "Luke it's getting late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Its okay, Reid. Mom won't even realize I left the house. I'll be okay."

"Well at least let me come with you," Reid said already standing, ready to rush out the house as soon as he located his keys.

"I need to do this by myself, Reid."

"I know," Reid put his keys in his pocket and headed downstairs. "But it's late, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while you were out there. I'll just drive you to Jordan's and then wait for you to be done okay?"

"Okay," Luke smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

"Just don't do anything until I get there. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and had his hand poised to open the front door when his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going this time of night dear? Didn't you just get here, past your curfew at that?"

"I can explain, but not now," Reid said leaning forward to kiss his mom's cheek while simultaneously opening the door. "I have to go, Mom. It's an emergency."

Luke clutched the door handle nervously as he looked out into the inky black night. Jordan's house was dark, save for a light shining from a second story window. "I don't know if I can do this," He said turning to face his boyfriend.

"You can," Reid encouraged placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just go in there and talk to him. You'll feel much better once you do."

"Okay." Luke nodded and shared a brief kiss with Reid before getting out the car. He walked up to the side of Jordan's house and started the climb that would take him to his best friend's room.

Jordan looked up from the book he was reading when he heard his window open. He stood, placing the book on the bed as he watched his best friend climb into the room. He crossed his arms in front of him and scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked crossly.

"We need to talk,"

"Oh now you want to talk? After you leave me stranded at the bowling alley with a couple of losers."

"I think you're more than capable of taking the bus, Jordan. I mean that was the plan, remember?"

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can feel less guilty," Jordan asked as he settled down on his bed.

"No," Luke said coming to sit beside him. "I said it because it's the truth, Jordan."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to know what's upsetting my best friend." Luke placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder, and waited until those blue eyes were on him before he spoke again. "Things haven't been right between us for a few months now, and I don't understand it. You're my best friend, don't you get that?"

"Luke it's not that simple anymore," Jordan said shrugging Luke's hand away. He turned not noticing the hurt look on Luke's face. "We're not the same people anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked a frown crossing his features.

"Just what I said," Jordan sighed. "Tonight just proves that we're on different pages now. You want to hang out with your boyfriend's friends and I don't fit in with them. So it's as simple as that."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Luke wasn't sure what to think about what his best friend was saying. None of it made any sense. "Because if you are then I'm not letting you do that. I didn't come over here to lose my friend, Jordan. I want to understand what's going on. You really hurt me today, and I don't get why you did that."

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"Why," Luke asked growing exasperated. "Why is it so hard for you to like the guy I think I'm falling in love with?"

He was completely taken aback when he felt Jordan's wet lips touching his own. His hands immediately went up to push his friend away. He felt violated, used and just a tad bit disgusted. Jordan misread his gesture and moved to cup Luke's cheeks. Those hands, his best friend's hands felt rough to the touch and he used all his strength to push him away.

"What the hell, Jordan," he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"It's the only way I knew to tell you how I feel," Jordan explained.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Part of him was angry at Jordan for crossing the line and taking their friendship where it never should have gone. But then the other half was starting to understand what was going on. "Oh, Jordan," he said his voice soft as he looked at his best friend. "You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"I'm in love with you, Luke," Jordan said taking Luke's hands into his as he looked deeply into his eyes. "I know I've been acting like a fool, but it was only because I didn't know what else to do. I wanted all of our firsts to be with each other. I was supposed to be your first kiss, your first date, and your first boyfriend. We were supposed to reach all those levels together, and we still could. I know you love me as much as I love you."

"I do love you," Luke said carefully, his hand reaching out to thwart Jordan from attempting another kiss. "You're my best friend, Jordan, and I need you in my life. I can't imagine a world without you. We're a team you and I, but I don't love you like that, I can't love you like that. You're like a brother…no you are a brother to me, Jordan. You're the one person I should be able to share all these moments with. The highs and lows of relationships and just life. You're my constant, my confidante, my best friend and I need you always."

Silence reigned as Jordan processed all Luke had said. If he knew anything about his best friend it was that he was brutally honest and very sincere. It hurt to know that Luke didn't love him back, but he was grateful that he did value their friendship. "Our friendship is important to me too, Luke," he said finally. "I'll be honest; this wasn't how I envisioned this reveal but thank you for being upfront with me."

"Of course, Jordan. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Jordan nodded, his head lowered as he tried to find the best way to phrase his next question. "Why him?" he asked the animosity clear in his tone. In Jordan's mind nobody was good enough for Luke, and especially not Reid, not after tonight.

"What is your problem with him?" Luke asked curiously. "What has he ever done to you besides try to be nice?"

"He's not good enough for you."

"That's where you're wrong. I often wonder if I'm good enough for him. I mean he's smart, confident, considerate and for reasons that I don't completely understand he cares about me," he said in a desperate plea. "Me, Jordan and that's huge. I mean he's the reason I'm here tonight."

"He is?"

"Yes. He knows how important you are to me, and he knows I wanted to fix this so he brought me here himself. He may not be the most sociable person, but he has a very big heart, and he has feelings. He gets hurt just like you and I do."

"So what you're telling me is that I need to be nicer?"

"Could you at least try for me to get along with him? I mean, I love him, Jordan, I really do. And I want both of you in my life. I need that."

"He's really outside waiting for you?" Jordan asked moments later.

"Yeah."

"Then you should get out there…you don't want to keep him waiting too long.

"Okay," Luke said standing and heading over to the window.

"Hey Luke," Jordan called after him. Luke turned slightly his body half out the window as he waited for Jordan to speak. "I'll try." Luke smiled before climbing out the window and Jordan watched him climb down the tree…their tree before running to what he assumed was Reid's car. He was happy for Luke, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. As he heard the car drive away he hoped that one day he would be able to do what Luke asked of him, but it would take some time. First he needed to accept the fact that Luke wouldn't be his one.


	10. Chapter 10

"How did it go," Reid asked almost immediately. Luke fastened his seatbelt, keeping it loose enough for him to scoot over to kiss his boyfriend.

"It was interesting," he said reclaiming his seat and fixing the belt before Reid pulled away from the curb.

"Interesting how?" Reid asked curiously. "Did you guys have a good talk?"

Luke purposely waited until they were stopped at a red light before he answered Reid's question. He had decided that the best thing to do was to just be honest with him. That had always been their best policy. "Jordan kissed me."

Reid glanced at him momentarily his face belaying nothing of what he was feeling. It was moments like these when Luke wished he could read Reid better. Was he hurt and upset with him? Was he feeling anything, or was he going to make Luke wait until they were at his house before letting his opinion be known? Luke watched Reid's jaw tighten, but his boyfriend never looked back in his direction. Luke sighed and looked out the window, wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"He kissed you?" The question came out of nowhere and Luke looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him. He looked out the window, realizing they were back at his house and he sighed. "Luke," Reid said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, look at me."

"Are you mad at me?" Luke asked cautiously. "I mean, I didn't kiss him back, Reid. It was just, so out of the blue and he just laid one on me. I pushed him away, and honestly I felt really disgusted by the whole thing. I couldn't believe that he had overstepped the boundaries of our friendship like that."

"Unbelievable," Reid said his hand hitting the steering wheel. "I can't believe this."

"Reid?"

"Of all the stupid, lame brain moves, I think this one takes the cake."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered even as he lowered his head and reached for the handle to open the door.

"And it's not like he didn't know you had a boyfriend. Why would he do that?"

"Huh?" Luke asked as he realized he wasn't certain what Reid was talking about anymore.

"I can't believe he took advantage of you like that," Reid repeated, his head tilted to the side as he noticed the horrified look on Luke's face. "Are you okay?"

"I thought you were mad at me," Luke said as relief settled over him like a blanket.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Jordan said he's in love with me," Luke admitted as his eyes settled on Reid's intense gaze. "He said he wanted to be my first everything. I've never heard him talk like that before, Reid. It was very awkward and very sad."

"It explains a lot," Reid mused. He reached out a hand to caress Luke's cheek before cradling it in his grasp. "I can't say that I blame him for being in love with you. He has known you for a very long time…and then suddenly I show up. I can understand he may have been a bit jealous."

"But you're not," Luke said taking Reid's hand into his own. "I just told you another guy kissed me, and you're cool and calm while I am a bundle of nerves. "Why is that?"

"Because I feel lucky," Reid explained.

"Lucky?"

Reid nodded and leaned in to kiss Luke softly. The kiss deepened as Luke's hands moved to cup Reid's cheeks and for a moment they got lost in a heated embrace.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Luke sounded shy as he leaned his forehead against Reid's. He felt warm and content and he didn't want this moment to end.

"He knows right?" Reid asked pulling away so that he and Luke could see eye to eye. "He knows you two are friends and nothing more?"

"He's my brother," Luke said pointedly, leaving no room for argument. "I have loved Jordan my entire life, he's my best friend, and I need him in my life."

"Yeah, that's how I feel about Manda," Reid admitted, a smile crossing his lips as he realized he did have his own version of Jordan. "Of course, she's not in love with me…at least not to my knowledge."

"Reid," Luke laughed despite himself. Reid smiled, glad that he was able to break the tension just a little bit. Besides, he loved to hear Luke laugh. "Seriously though," Luke continued once his laughter had died down, I need Jordan in my life and I told him that. I think he understands…though I am sure it will take time for him to completely accept that you're a part of my life too."

"I think I can deal with that, as long as he knows he can't kiss you again."

"No more surprise kisses," Luke said shaking his head.

"Okay…because if he does, I swear I won't be able to control my temper. It wouldn't be pretty."

"I think you're the only guy I know who would threaten a wrestler and challenge him to a duel." Luke giggled at the mental image.

"Well I am quickly learning that this relationship thing means being willing and able to do just about anything for your mate. Therefore I would gladly step up if I needed to, shall we say, defend your honor."

"Awww, you'd fight for me?"

"Well figuratively yes. I don't know how much fighting I can do physically. My hands are going to be how I make our living."

Luke smiled at Reid's last statement. He wondered if his boyfriend even realized he had said it. For now he was willing to let it go. On some levels things seemed to be happening so fast, but on the other hand it just felt right. Being with Reid was an amazing feeling and soon enough he would be able to share that news with him.

"I don't want you to fight," Luke admitted. I would have been very upset if Jordan had hit you tonight."

"Yesterday."

"What?" Luke asked puzzled.

"It's after midnight," Reid pointed out nodding at the dashboard. "In fact it's way past time for either of us to be out."

"Wow," Luke said looking back towards his house. "I better sneak back in before Mom notices I'm gone."

"She won't notice," Reid smirked. "Your mom can sleep through an earthquake remember?"

"You're so mean," Luke swatted at him only to find himself pulled into another intense kiss.

"See you tomorrow" Reid said breathlessly.

"You mean later today," Luke's tone was playful as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow Reid…and thank you for wanting me." He kissed him softly one last time before getting out of the car. Reid watched him sneak into his home and only pulled away after Luke appeared in the window to wave at him.


	11. Chapter 11

A light dusting of snow already covered the ground when Luke stepped out his door. It was the last day of school before winter break, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. His biology midterm was that day, and despite all the tutoring he was nervous about it. Then there was the big game against their biggest rivals. He was the starter for the game and that was a lot of pressure on his shoulders. To top it all off he missed Reid. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a few days, save from their hour long study sessions to prepare for midterms. Reid was just as busy as Luke was, dealing with his own tests and special projects that needed to be turned in before final bell that very afternoon. Reid was going to try to make it to the basketball game, but it depended on how soon he was finished with everything else.

"Hey Luke wait up," he heard Chris calling behind him. He stopped and turned to see his teammate running to catch up with him.

"Be careful, man. You don't want to trip and fall today…we need you for rebounds this afternoon," Luke cautioned as Chris came to a stop in front of him.

"It's not my fault you walk so fast," Chris laughed as they started walking down the snowy street again. "Hey can I ask you something before Jordan joins us?"

"Yeah, sure," Luke said digging in his pocket for bus money. Things were still a little awkward with Jordan ever since the bowling incident and Jordan admitting his feelings, but Luke still had hope that things would get better as the New Year progressed.

"You know that girl who was with us on bowling night?"

"Amanda?" Luke nodded. He scoured around for seats on the bus before finding two towards the back. "What about her?" he asked once they were seated.

"Is she single?"

The question caught Luke off guard and he shot a bewildered look at his friend. "Huh?'

"You know…is she dating anyone right now?"

"I don't think so," Luke replied slowly. "You want to ask her out?"

"Do you think she'd say yes?"

"Seriously?" Luke asked the twinkle in his eye betraying his excitement.

"Yes, Luke for real. I mean I know she's older then us, but I'm mature for my age."

"Then ask her out," Luke said shoving his friend playfully. What do you have to lose?"

"She could say no." Chris said frowning.

Luke gave him a look of encouragement but said no more as Jordan joined them in the back. "Hey, Jordan. Are you ready for our test," he asked even as Jordan pulled his book out of his bag.

"This will be a breeze for me," Jordan admitted shrugging his shoulders. Are you ready?"

Luke nodded and the boys spent the rest of the bus ride talking about school and what they would do over Christmas vacation. Luke was a little bummed that everyone would be out of town except for him. Jordan's parents were going skiing, Chris was going to visit his brother in Vermont and even Reid's family was leaving. He was looking forward to Christmas with his dad and his grandma…but even that would be different this year since his parents were getting divorced.

Luke was standing at his locker when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Reid grinning at him and he immediately dropped the papers he'd been holding to give his boyfriend a hug. "I've missed you," he said pulling back to look at him. "Is that bad?"

"Have I managed to turn you into a klutz?" Reid smirked as he leaned down to pick up Luke's things. "I saw you standing here so I thought it would be a good opportunity to say hello. And for the record I have missed you too."

Luke smiled and stole a kiss before taking his papers from Reid. "Good luck with your projects today."

"Good Luck to you too, Luke. I know you are going to ace that midterm."

Luke gave his boyfriend another hug before rushing away to beat the final bell. Reid shook his head as he watched him, before turning to close Luke's still open locker. He sighed contentedly before heading away to his own classes. It was going to be a hectic day and he wanted to try hard to complete everything so he could make Luke's game.

By lunch time he had checked off more than half his tasks off his list and he was taking a short break before heading to a conference with his guidance counselor. He had just set his tray down on the table when he felt hands over his eyes. "Alright Manda, I know it's you. You're the only one besides Luke who can get away with that nonsensical game."

"And how did you know I wasn't your boyfriend?" Amanda smirked as she took a seat beside him. Reid gave her the "are you serious" look which she found hilarious. He rolled his eyes as he listened to her giggle, but his face clearly showed his amusement. "Okay, so seriously you won't believe what happened to me today?"

"Tracey Johnson tried to steal your Chem notes again?" Reid asked partially distracted by the food on his tray.

"No…that's not something that happens to me, Reid. This is something cool anyway."

"I'm listening."

"Christian Anderson just asked me out."

"Really?" Reid asked even as he tried to place the name. Wait, you mean the basketball player?"

"Mmmhmmm," Amanda nodded.

"Luke's friend, right?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Did you say yes?" Reid asked curiously.

"I told him I would think about it" Amanda shrugged.

"Well, if you like him then say yes. If you don't like him like that then tell him now. So it won't seem like you are leading him on."

"Wow, listen to you doling out relationship advice. Luke really has you wound tight doesn't he?"

"Fuck off, Amanda."

"Ouch, foul language, I definitely hit a nerve," she teased.

"Being with Luke has definitely opened my eyes to certain things," Reid admitted. "But we were talking about you. Chris seems like a nice guy, and he's friends with Luke…and he didn't actively encourage Jordan when we went bowling."

"He didn't really discourage him either," Amanda said thoughtfully.

"He seemed to stay out of it…and he has good taste so he can't be all that bad. And you're older, so I bet it took a lot of guts for him to ask you out. I say go for it…if anything you can gain a new friend. Sometimes opposites just attract…look at me and Luke."

"Well, he invited me to the game this afternoon…I hope I can make it."

"Speaking of which," Reid said looking at his watch. "I better go or I won't make the game, and I want to be there for Luke." He stood and kissed his friend on the cheek before walking off with his tray. Amanda smiled and gathered up her things. She had things she needed to finish up before this afternoon as well.

The gym was already packed when Reid ducked inside. He quickly made his way courtside knowing his boyfriend would have saved him a seat just in case. Sure enough there was a jacket folded next to a man Reid recognized as Luke's dad. The man smiled as Reid approached and moved the jacket so he could sit down. "Glad you could make it," He said handing Reid the jacket. "Luke wanted me to give this to you."

"Thanks sir," Reid said holding the jacket in his hands. He looked around to his left and his right before burying his face in the denim fabric attempting to find any traces of his boyfriend's scent amongst the fibers. He lifted his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Mr. Snyder staring at him. He smiled shyly and placed the jacket in his lap and turned his attention to the game. He wasn't good at small talk, and he was glad that Luke's dad seemed to realize that. As it turned out Luke's father wasn't much for small talk either, but both of them cheered rather loudly each time Luke scored a basket or made a rebound. By the fourth quarter Luke's team was winning by a considerable margin.

"If he makes this shot they make it to the first round of semifinals," Luke's dad explained. Luke was dribbling the ball up court somehow managing to dodge all the players who dared to stand in his way. He passed the ball to Chris who quickly passed it back just in time for Luke to shoot. The crowd was completely silent as everyone including the players on court watched the ball sail through the air. Reid and Luke's dad stood along with the rest of the crowd waiting with baited breath as the ball balanced on the rim before swishing through the net at the sound of the buzzer.

The gym erupted with applause as Luke's teammates crowded around him. Chris lifted him up on his shoulders and Reid beamed at him proudly as they locked gazes. As if it were possible Luke's smile widened and his eyes grew brighter, and as his teammates finally settled him down on his feat he didn't break eye contact with Reid. Reid set the letterman jacket down on the bleachers and made his way to the court with the sole intention of giving Luke a congratulatory hug. Luke wrapped his arms around him and kissed him completely oblivious to all the cheers and catcalls around them.

Luke's dad smiled and clapped along with the crowd. He was proud of his son, and he had to admit that he liked Reid, he thought he was just the type of man he would want his son to be with. While he enjoyed the public display of affection with the rest of packed gymnasium, there was one spectator who wasn't as pleased. He sat surrounded by people chattering and cheering, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. If anyone bothered to look they would have thought he was sore that the team had won, but truthfully his eyes were on the couple who were currently lost in their own world.

"You know you really should learn to smile."

Jordan turned to see who had spoken to him, and was surprised to see the girl from the bowling alley sitting beside him. "What do you care?"

"They're cute together," Amanda said looking out at Reid and Luke who were walking back towards the bleachers. "He cares about Luke a lot."

"And you're telling me this why?" Jordan asked facing the girl head on.

"Because," Amanda said standing to shoulder her bag, "at some point you have to learn to be happy for your best friend. Otherwise you'll lose him completely." She walked way without another word leaving Jordan with a lot to think about.

"So guess who has a date tonight?" Chris asked when he and Luke were the only ones left in the locker room.

"You asked her out?"

Chris nodded as he bent down to tie his shoe laces. "She gave me my answer right before I came in to get dressed."

"That explains the goofy grin," Luke laughed. "That's great news, Chris. Hey why don't you come out with me and Reid? We can all go celebrate the win, and the beginning of winter break. Maybe we can even get Jordan to join us."

"No Jordan," Chris said shaking his head quickly. "I love the guy, but I actually want to have fun tonight and he's just too much work."

"Okay," Luke relented with a sigh. "I was hoping to hang with all of you before you leave, but I'll just call Jordan later."

"You do that." Chris stood and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's go they're probably waiting for us."

Sure enough Amanda and Reid were standing outside the locker room chatting. Reid was now wearing the letterman's jacket, his hands buried in the pockets as he leaned against the wall. "That looks good on you," Luke said coming to slip his arms around his boyfriend. Reid pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed them on Luke's shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Do you mind if Amanda and Chris join us?" Luke asked nodding.

"Manda was going to suggest that actually. You two really are too much alike."

Luke smiled and kissed his cheek before moving to take Reid's hand in his. "Okay let's get out of here."

After much discussion they headed to Bob's for Malts. Chris ordered a formidable feast which made Reid smile. "Wow I think we'll all get along well," Amanda laughed. "You eat as much as Reid here."

"I'm a growing boy," Chris said shrugging his shoulders. Luke giggled behind his hand and shared a look with his boyfriend, as they both remembered when Reid had used those same words.

"Well I think it's time for a toast," Reid spoke up once they had their malts. "I'm not very good at articulating, but I figured I could give it a try. It has been a very tricky semester, but there were some surprises along the way," he paused as his gaze landed on Luke, and some definite missteps, but I trust that the New Year is going to run much smoother."

"And I'm just glad I have a girl to spend New Years with," Chris interjected. "Unless I'm presuming too much," He said turning shy as he looked at Amanda.

"Actually I like the idea of having someone to ring in the New Year with." Amanda smiled and took a sip of her malt.

"You'll be back by then right?" Luke asked facing Reid."

Reid nodded and took a sip of his own drink before placing it on the table. "I will most certainly be able to spend New Year's Eve with you. But tonight is about you and Christian for your great game."

"To Luke," Chris said holding up his malt again.

"You won the game too," Luke pointed out."

"It was a great game and you both deserve kudos," Amanda pointed out. "Now let's eat while everything is still hot."

"Is she always this bossy," Chris asked Reid who only laughed. Luke couldn't wipe the smile off his face. His boyfriend was laughing which in of itself was nice, but even better was the fact that Reid was getting along with Chris, which was good for both him and Amanda. He was going to miss his friends while they were gone, and he didn't know what to do about his parents, but for the time being at least he was content.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke leaned his head against the bench, his eyes closed as he listened to the commotion going on behind him. Christmas Eve at the farm was nothing short of chaotic, and usually he was right in the middle of the fun. He loved having his family around; the women would barricade themselves in the kitchen filling it with delicious aromas that always managed to make his mouth water. While the parlor was filled with testosterone as the men all tried to one up each other while cheering for their favorite football teams. The younger cousins made their presence known by crawling under the huge Christmas tree to shake presents. They had a tradition that every family member would get to hang an ornament on the tree; and then they each got to open one present. It was a very festive time, and he wished he could enjoy it but this year was different somehow.

Maybe it was because his parents were at odds. He should have been used to that. This wasn't their first separation, but it was the worst as far as Luke could tell. His mom was at the farm, but things were so awkward and tense. Luke wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but he certainly did. He wished they could just put their feelings aside at least for the holiday. It didn't help that he had overheard their argument earlier that day. They were arguing about him…that seemed to be the norm, and he wished he could talk to someone to put it all in perspective.

He pulled out his phone and frowned when he didn't find any new text messages or missed calls. He looked at his boyfriend's picture for a long moment before deciding it wouldn't hurt to send a text.

**I wish you were here…Merry Christmas Eve. Luke. 3 **

"Mom can we make a stop please?" Reid asked looking up from his cell phone. "It's really important."

Reid's mom shared a look with his dad before turning to face him from the front seat. "Your father and I figured you would want to deliver that gift," She said acknowledging the package that sat on Reid's lap.

"We can give you thirty minutes," His father said looking at him through the rearview mirror. "No more than that okay? We want to make sure we reach your grandmother's house by morning."

Reid nodded, allowing a smile to cross his lips as he looked out the window. He had asked Chris for directions to Luke's family's farm, and he had banked on the fact that his parents couldn't say no to him. He checked the package several times before his dad asked him how far up Mile High Road they needed to go. "It's the first house," he replied peering out the window. "There," He pointed to the well lit house. He was out the car before it came to a complete stop with the present in his hand.

"Thirty minutes," his father called after him. He waited until the car was gone before approaching the house. As he drew closer he could see Luke sitting on the seat just inside. Closer inspection revealed that his eyes were closed, but Reid was certain he wasn't really sleeping. He settled down beside him placing the gift to his right before leaning in to kiss Luke softly on the cheek.

"What," Luke said his eyes opening wide as he turned and found himself staring into laughing blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh my god," he said throwing himself into Reid's arms. "You're really here?"

"I take it you like my surprise?" he asked pulling away to look at him. "I've missed you too."

Luke smiled and kissed him softly before pulling him in for another hug. It felt good just to be held.

"Hey," Reid said pulling back again to cup Luke's face in his hands. "Are you crying?" Even as he asked his thumbs wiped the excess moisture from Luke's cheeks. "I only have a little bit of time, but I don't want to leave you if you're sad."

"I'm fine," Luke said wiping at his eyes as he attempted to smile. "It's just been a very crazy day and you made it a little better by coming. Can you wait for me to get your present?" Reid nodded and watched as Luke disappeared into the house. He picked up his package and sat it on his lap while looking in the window at Luke's huge family. He could faintly hear them talking, but couldn't make out what was being said.

"You weren't kidding when you said your family was huge," he commented when Luke returned with a package in his hands. "Why weren't you inside with them?"

"Long story," Luke frowned. He reclaimed his seat and looked down at the package, tracing the shiny wrapping paper he had found. Reid was impressed that the pattern was brains with Christmas hats.

"Hey," he said lifting Luke's chin so that he was looking at him. "Merry Christmas." He handed him the box and waited patiently for Luke to unwrap it. Luke ripped into the paper excitedly and took the cover off the box.

"It's a scarf," he said fingering the soft material fondly as he looked at his boyfriend. "You got me a scarf. It's nice and soft."

"And blue," Reid interjected.

"Yeah, that too," Luke said his voice soft as he settled the box down beside him.

"Wait a minute," Reid said placing the box in his lap again. "Weren't you the one who taught me you needed to look beneath the surface?"

Luke looked at him quizzically before looking down at the scarf again. It really was a nice scarf…and it would undoubtedly keep him warm. Whenever he wore it he would think of Reid and their first Christmas together. He lifted the scarf out of the box and gasped when he saw what lay beneath it.

"I want you to use it to chronicle our relationship," Reid explained as Luke lifted the leather bound journal out of the box. "You can start with Christmas since we have to spend it apart." He bit his lip as he watched Luke finger the Journal lovingly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Luke said placing the book back in the box. Only then did he notice the pen that was wrapped up in tissue paper. "Reid…this is the best present. Thank you." He placed the box down between them so he could hug Reid tight. "I have something for you too," he said shyly as he handed Reid his package moments later.

Reid carefully unwrapped the box and smiled when he saw what was inside. "Luke, this is amazing," he said lifting it out of the box.

"I want you to take pictures while you're gone," Luke explained as Reid started examining the camera. "That way you can share them with me when you come back. I think we had the same idea, about chronicling our relationship."

"Well I think you need to be the first picture," Reid said standing to look at his boyfriend. Luke sat up straight and smiled, all the while watching Reid tinker with the camera. "Okay, say cheese."

"Cheese." Luke said grinning widely.

Reid snapped the picture and then moved to wrap his arm around his boyfriend. "Okay, let's see if we can do this on the first try," he said holding his arm out with the camera. "Say Merry Christmas," he said resting his head against Luke's. He snapped the picture and then turned it around so they could both examine it.

"You can send it directly to Facebook from the camera," Luke explained as he admired their smiling faces. "That's our first official couple picture, I like it."

"You look good," Reid said admiring his handy work. "Maybe I'll just crop myself out of the picture."

"You will do no such thing," Luke scolded lightly. "I really like it, Reid."

"Me too. Thank you," Reid finished posting the photo on Facebook and placed the camera back in the box. "I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures. I promise." They were just about to kiss when they heard a horn in the distance. "I have to go," Reid said sadly letting his forehead rest against Luke's.

"But you just got here."

"I know," Reid sighed. "Thirty minutes went by so fast."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Reid brought their lips together for a brief kiss before pulling away completely. "I'll see you next week."

"I'll write every day," Luke said holding up the journal.

Reid held up his camera and smiled, blowing a kiss before he turned to leave. Luke caught the kiss in his hand and placed it on his heart. Seeing Reid had definitely lifted his spirits and he now felt like he was ready to join in the festivities. He went inside to put his gift away before joining his family in the parlor. It was going to be as merry Christmas after all.

Luke reached blindly for his phone fumbling with it for a moment before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Hi," Luke said opening his eyes as he sat up in bed. "I'm awake now. Rather pleasantly I might add."

"Obviously," Reid chuckled. "I wanted to be the first person to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Haven't you been on the road all night?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Dad was driving," Reid explained as he made himself comfortable. "We're at Grandmother's house now, and I wanted to call you before I went to sleep."

"What time is it?" Luke asked yawning."

"3 a.m."

"Oh. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Luke. I just wanted you to know I am thinking about you today."

"I wrote in my journal already."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. A nice entry about my wonderful boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes," Luke sighed happily.

"He's a lucky guy then," Reid commented.

"I'm the lucky one."

"We've had this conversation before," Reid said softly.

"Yeah we have. You should get some sleep though."

"You too. Have a good day tomorrow Luke."

"You mean later today."

"Yeah. Later today. "Good night." 

"Good Night Reid."

Everyone was awake and gathered in the parlor when Luke made his way downstairs later that morning. "Luke's awake," His cousin Parker announced excitedly. "Can we eat now?"

"You waited for me?" Luke asked puzzled as he took a seat beside his dad."

"Your father insisted that we had to eat together," Parker said grumpily. "Why did you sleep so long anyway? J.J jumping on your bed didn't even make you budge."

"I was tired," Luke shrugged. "I'm sorry I made you guys wait for breakfast though."

"Don't pay him any mind, Luke," Parker's father spoke up. He's just upset about the coal Santa left in his stocking."

The room erupted with laughter and Luke looked to his dad for an explanation of the joke. "Don't even ask, son. I'm not sure I even understand it. Here," he handed him an envelope with his name on it. "This is gift number one from me. Open it."

Luke opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper. His eyes widened as he read over the documents looking at his father for clarification.

"Yes Luke, it's for real," his dad smiled at him. "This is the deed to your brand new car. This is the insurance policy which is set to go into affect the day of your 16th birthday. Until then you will be under my policy."

"You're going to teach me how to drive in my own car?" Luke asked excited. He couldn't wait to share this news with Jordan and with Reid.

"That's right, kiddo. "We'll take it out for a test drive once the snow clears up."

"Thanks Dad." Luke leaned forward hugging his dad tightly. "This is the best gift ever."

"Fine, can we eat now," Luke's cousin whined causing everyone to laugh at him. Luke shook his head as everyone headed for the kitchen to partake in Christmas breakfast. He was only paying partial attention to the chatter going on around him. He was already trying to figure out how he could get the most usage out of his new car. He wondered if Reid would want to teach him how to drive. If it was okay with his dad, they could practice and it would give them more time to spend together. Especially if Reid was going away after graduation. There was so much to think about, but he pushed all thoughts aside when his uncle pulled him into the conversation. He felt really good about spending the holiday with his family. It would have been even better if his mom had been there.

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Luke. How's Christmas with the Snyders?"

"Things are good. How about you? How are the slopes?"

"Would you believe I broke my leg?"

"Oh no, Jordan. What happened?"

"I lost control of my skis. Dad say's I'm lucky I didn't hit a tree."

"You're dad's right. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Luke I'm fine. I promise. I'm not letting it ruin my Christmas or my vacation for that matter. I've got great company."

"You do?" Luke asked intrigued. He was sitting alone in the parlor while the rest of the family was out making house calls. Every year he and Jordan would put an hour aside each day to talk no matter where they were in the world. Even when they were in the same city at Christmas time they still stuck to the rule. "Come on, don't keep me in suspense."

"Well," Jordan said sounding just a little bit shy. "I kinda sort of met someone."

"What's his name," Luke asked leaning back against the couch. "What's he like?"

"His name is Scott, and he's our age. He is a theatre major at the performing arts school."

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know if I'd say he's as cute as you," Jordan chuckled, "but he has the prettiest eyes, Luke. They're blue, but sometimes they turn green, and then other times they're almost gold."

"Sounds like he has mood ring eyes," Luke smiled happy to hear his best friend sounding so upbeat.

"Yeah, that's what I told him, that his eyes reminded me of a mood ring. He has an infectious smile too, and instead of going skiing he sits in here with me for hours just talking."

"Awww that's great. Jordan. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but don't go buying the china pattern just yet. We're friends. I haven't quite worked up the courage to ask him out or anything. He seems interested though. I know I'm not crazy, he was checking me out."

"Well, then I'd say he has great taste," Luke conceded easily. "I can't wait to meet him if it comes to that. But I have some news of my own."

"Don't tell me you and the nerd got engaged."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't seen Reid since well last night, he stopped by before he left town. But anyway this is about my Christmas gift. My dad bought me a car."

"No way!"

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "I'm excited about it, but at the same time I don't know."

"You don't know what, Luke? I think you're lucky your dad bought you a car."

"What if it's just a placating gift because my parents are getting divorced?" Luke asked biting his lip. "I know I shouldn't think like that but I can't help it. It's a nagging thought, and I just know Mom is going to try to top that and then I'll just be stuck in the middle of a war again."

"Well I say don't worry about it today," Jordan advised. "Don't let them ruin your Christmas, okay? Promise me you'll have fun even if your boyfriend and I aren't there to make it better."

"Okay," Luke smiled. "You have fun too, Jordan. I'll see you in the new year."

"Yeah, see you next year. Bye Luke."


	13. Chapter 13

The days following Christmas flew by in a blur. Luke had his first driving lesson, and when he wasn't studying the driving manual he was texting Reid, and writing in his journal. He was excited about New Years Eve. Reid had permission from his parents for Luke to come over to watch the Twilight Zone Marathon. They were going to have snacks and music, plus sparkling cider to ring in the New Year.

Luke slipped his journal into his messenger bag along with the snacks he had promised to bring, and rode his bike over to Reid's house. He was in good spirits after spending the majority of the morning at the farm with his father, and the afternoon helping his mom who was preparing for the New Years Eve party she was hosting at the hotel. Reid's parents were just leaving when he arrived and he greeted them warmly, wishing them both a happy new year.

"Same to you, Luke. You boys have fun tonight," Reid's mother smiled as her husband helped her into their car.

"Reid's in the family room, Luke," Reid's father informed him. Luke smiled and waved at the parting couple before heading into the house.

"Reid?" he called as he headed towards the family room. His boyfriend was right where his father said he would be, standing in the middle of the floor with his hands on his hips as he surveyed his handiwork. Luke crossed his arms and smiled as he watched Reid rearrange the movies and the food that was set up on the table. "I thought it was supposed to be just the two of us tonight?" He asked as he came further into the room.

"Oh, you startled me," Reid said turning so quickly he almost lost his balance. "I didn't hear you come in. How did you come in?"

"Your parents were leaving when I got here," Luke explained. "Did you miss me?"

Reid relaxed and moved to pull Luke into his arms. "Yes, I did," he said dipping his head to sweep Luke's lips into a kiss. "Are you ready for our evening," he asked moments later.

Luke took his hand and pulled him over to the couch where they sat side by side. "I'm always ready to spend time with you, Reid. I brought some of that trail mix I know you like, but you have so much food already."

"I know I went overboard," Reid said surveying the spread before them. "I just didn't want to take anything to chance. And besides I was nervous."

"And you're very serious about your food," Luke teased. "But don't worry I think we can manage. What's all that?" he asked pointing at the selection of deli meats and condiments.

"I'm going to make you a sandwich," Reid explained as he sat forward to pull out large slabs of bread. Luke watched enthralled as he slathered a slice of bread with mayonnaise before topping it with lettuce, tomato and cheese, in that order. Next he added Ham, Turkey and Salami before repeating the lettuce, another slice of cheese and tomato all sandwiched together with another slice of bread slathered in Mayonnaise. "There you go," he said placing the sandwich in front of Luke. Try it and tell me how you like it."

"You want me to eat that?" Luke asked regretting his words immediately when he saw the hurt in Reid's eyes. It was fleeting and he covered it up quickly but Luke still felt bad. "I mean…I am not trying to say it's bad or anything….it's just I don't think I've ever eaten so much meat like that," he rushed to explain. "And won't it clog your arteries."

Reid smiled and reached for a knife to cut the sandwich in half. "I'll eat it with you," He said taking half of it and biting into the layers of meat and cheese. "It's really good," he said with his mouth full, a bit of oil dripping from his chin."

"And you're a mess," Luke replied, reaching out to wipe the oil off the side of his mouth. Almost immediately his hand molded perfectly onto Reid's cheek and he leaned in to kiss him softly. He could taste the mayonnaise mixed with three kinds of meat and cheese and it felt good. He wanted more.

"Mmm," Reid moaned as they pulled apart, "If I would have known my messy sandwich would illicit such a response I would have made you one a long time ago."

Luke blushed and looked down at his half of sandwich. He picked it up, examining it closely to find the perfect place to bite in. He saw Reid out of the corner of his eye picking up the remote to turn on the TV. Rod Sterling's face flashed across the screen and Luke bit into his layered sandwich and reveled in the taste. "This is good," he said chewing vigorously. He used his fingers to catch the dripping oil and grabbed a napkin to dab at his chin. He took another bite and for a few minutes they ate and focused on the episode of The Twilight Zone that was playing out before them.

"Do you have your pictures," Luke asked after they had finished a few episodes of the Twilight Zone. They were going to watch one more before it was time to watch the countdown to midnight.

"Yes, right here," Reid said reaching over to pick up a binder that Luke hadn't seen sitting there. "I made you copies," he said smiling proudly at his handiwork.

Luke wiped his hands on his jeans before taking the book and setting it out on his lap. A smile crossed his lips as he went from shot after shot of Reid surrounded by his family members. Sometimes Reid's expression was neutral. He wasn't sad, and he wasn't happy he was just him, and Luke thought he looked handsome. But the pictures he loved the most, the moments that he would treasure, were those brief respites when Reid would actually smile. There was one picture in particular that caught his attention towards the end of the album. Reid was sitting beside the Christmas tree his legs folded Indian style, his shoulders straight as he smiled for the camera. It was the eyes that caught his attention the most. Perhaps it was the blue sweater he was wearing or the soft light shining through the window behind him, but whatever the culprit his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue and his smile…Luke felt like that picture was taken just for him.

"I was thinking about you when that one was taken," Reid's soft voice drew him out of his thoughts and he looked up meeting that gaze head on. "We were making Christmas wishes, and as overly romantic as it may sound, my wish was to see your face on Christmas morning."

Luke placed the book to the side and leaned in to kiss him, placing a hand on Reid's cheek to keep him in place as their lips danced sweetly. He felt Reid's hands on his cheeks pulling him closer, his tongue licking at his lips begging to enter his moist mouth. Luke moaned as their tongues touched giving in to how incredible it felt to be this close to him.

The chiming of the clock brought them back to reality, reminding them of where they were and what they should have been doing. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Luke said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed as he looked at Reid's bruised mouth.

"You bring it out in me," Reid admitted as he preoccupied himself with the cider and the flutes they were going to use at midnight. "Can you turn the TV to ABC so we don't miss the countdown?" he asked not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Yeah," Luke grabbed the remote and flipped the channel. The New Year's Eve Ball in Times Square filled the screen and Luke smiled as the excitement started to build. "You know they say that the person you ring in the New Year with is the one you're going to spend the year with." He said biting his lip as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I know," Reid allowed himself to meet his gaze. "Why do you think I invited you over?"

They shared a smile before turning their attention once more to the TV. Before they could blink an eye it was time to countdown the seconds to the New Year. Luke held tightly to his glass as the number got lower and lower.

"Okay here we go," Reid said excitedly. "Ready to count, 5…4..."

"3…2," Luke counted with him. They cheered when the ball dropped, turning to face each other clinking their glasses before taking a sip. "Happy New Year," Luke grinned as he leaned in to hug Reid.

"Happy New Year," Reid replied happily. He kissed Luke softly on the lips before pulling back somehow managing not to spill the cider he still held in his hand.

"I love you." They said, the words leaving their mouths before they could even think about it. Neither one was expecting to say it nor were they expecting to hear it.

Whistles and horns could be heard along with the strands of Auld Lang Syne coming from the TV, but Luke and Reid were completely focused on each other.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too." They laughed nervously as they continued to speak over each other.

"You go first."

"No you go."

"No you."

"We're probably the only couple in the history of the new year who spent the first few minutes talking," Luke said shyly. "But I insist…you can go first."

Reid took Luke's glass and sat it on the table along with his own. The toast could wait…this was far more important. "I love you, Luke," He said entwining their fingers together. "I don't believe there is another word that could completely explain my feelings for you. It's unlike anything I have ever felt or probably will feel. Quite honestly I didn't think there was something I could possibly enjoy more than science," He smiled. "But you've managed to prove me wrong, and I thought the beginning of our year would be the perfect time to tell you."

"My dad said that being in love was like the smile that crosses your face when that certain someone enters the room," Luke said softly as he gazed into Reid's eyes. "It's that excitement I get just being in your presence, and knowing that somehow I matter to you. It's the little things you do and the sweet gestures you probably don't even realize you're making. It's so much, Reid, and yet so little…I love you, and I can't think of a better way to start the New Year than this."

He felt like he was in one of those old movies as he leaned forward, his lips meeting with Reid's softly and slowly. There was no rushing as they enjoyed the taste of each other on their tongues, they didn't feel the need to.


	14. Chapter 14

They were cuddled together on the couch when Reid's parents returned home. Reid's mother touched her husband's arm and nodded at the young men who were resting their heads together as they slept. "They look so peaceful," she whispered to her husband. "I almost don't want to wake them up."

"Then don't," his father replied. "It's late, and there's really no reason why Luke can't sleep over. Let them sleep."

Reid's mom nodded glancing at the pair once more before retiring for the night.

The next morning Luke awakened to the smell of bacon and fresh biscuits. He opened his eyes and smiled when he found blue eyes staring at him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Reid said sitting up to stretch out his legs.

"Luke followed his movements and stretched out his arms as well. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to watch you sleep for a bit. Mom is making us breakfast."

"It smells good. I really liked spending the night with you."

Reid smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "That goes ditto for me."

"Ditto? Wow I really am rubbing off on you aren't I?"

"Affirmative." Reid flashed his crooked smile before turning away to fiddle with the blanket. Luke watched him for a few minutes before helping him to fold their makeshift bed. His heart was beating fast as he tried to collect his thoughts about the previous night. Did it really happen? Were those three words spoken out loud? Had he heard correctly? "Luke?"

Reid's voice drew his attention and he looked up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said. I love you."

Luke didn't think his boyfriend could possibly understand how much that meant to him. He loved that Reid seemed to know what he was thinking even before he voiced the thoughts alive. "I love you too," he said softly coming forward to hug him. "Do you want to come watch the ball game with dad and me? We're going to be watching football all day." 

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your dad."

"it would be okay. I want him to get to know you, Reid. Because you're important to me."

"If it's okay with your dad I will stay. Now come on, it's time for breakfast." He kissed Luke's nose before taking his hand to pull him into the kitchen.

Breakfast was great. Luke was in awe of how nice Reid's parents were. Reid seemed to have a great relationship with both of them, and what struck Luke the most was how well they got along with each other. Reid's mom and his father would exchange meaningful glances and talk about each other with such pride, it was hard to miss that they loved each other.

"You okay?" Reid's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded at his boyfriend trying his best to smile, but he knew Reid could see right through it. "What's wrong?" Reid whispered a frown settling across his features. He didn't like it when Luke was sad.

"It's nothing," Luke said glancing over at Reid's parents who were lost in their own conversation. "Nothing at all."

"Thinking about your parents?"

"The divorce will be finalized soon," Luke admitted sadly.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Reid prodded gently.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little wistful. Your parents are amazing."

Reid looked over just as his mother exclaimed at a comment his father had made. "They are something, alright," he said as he realized what was bothering Luke. "Sometime they get on my nerves though."

"I think that's a trait all parents have," Luke laughed.

"Exactly," Reid said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "I believe that parents are put here to drive us insane."

"Reid," Luke laughed again. "You're just being silly. The parents come first."

"Evolution wise yes they do. But we make them parents. They are there to take care of us, and guide us in the right direction. Sometimes though, I think they go overboard. And they make mistakes."

"Even yours?"

"Yes, even mine. You know how your dad goes to your basketball games?" Luke nodded. "Well I don't think Mom's ever been to a single debate, and Dad, well he's busy a lot of the time so his appearances are sporadic too. But I love them, just like you love your parents…no matter how much they mess up."

"You know, you're really good at this trying to make me feel better thing," Luke sighed contentedly.

"I'm glad my attempt was successful," Reid smiled softly. "Now are you ready to go. I think Mom and Dad have all but forgotten we're here." Luke glanced over at Reid's parents who were engaged in a little canoodling of their own.

"I think you're right," He said turning his attention back to Reid. Let's go."

"Hey Champ," Luke's dad greeted when they entered kitchen. "Reid, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, sir. Happy new year."

"Is the game on yet, Dad?" Luke asked eyeing the bowl his dad carried in his hand. He watched the man set the bowl and a bottle of beer on the table and waited for his reply.

"You boys are just in time for kick off," he replied gesturing for them to follow him into the parlor. Luke took Reid's hand and pulled him further into the kitchen, grabbing drinks before following after his dad. Luke settled down beside his father and Reid sat next to him immediately reaching for the popcorn Luke's dad had placed on the table. Luke's father used the remote to un-mute the television, and it wasn't long before they were lost in the world of college football.

Reid decided he liked Luke's father...a lot. There was just something about the man; he was gentle and soft spoken, but there was no doubt in Reid's mind that he was fiercely protective and like a grizzly bear when it came to its cubs. Anyone could tell that Luke was his pride and joy, and Reid wondered if his boyfriend knew just how lucky he was to have such a hands-on parent. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little envious. It wasn't that he didn't know his father loved him...he was aware of that fact. However, his father's brand of affection was to present him with a gift whenever he achieved something spectacular. He couldn't imagine sitting down with his dad to watch a game, let alone talk about life and relationships.

"Hey," Luke said resting his head against Reid's shoulder to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Just paying close attention to the game," Reid replied gesturing at the TV. "Where did your dad go?"

"He went to make us some sandwiches," Luke frowned. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind.

"I was just thinking about how lucky you are," he explained shifting slightly on the couch so he was facing Luke.

"Lucky how?" Luke asked taking Reid's hands into his own. The ballgame was back on but neither of them were paying attention. Luke's dad was standing in the doorway listening to the boys talk.

"You have a great relationship with your dad," Reid said a small smile crossing his lips. "IT amazes me how effortless he makes it...just caring about you. I mean, if you hadn't of told me I never would have guessed that you weren't his biological son. It's obvious he cares about you a great deal."

"Your dad loves you too," Luke pointed out not really certain where his boyfriend was going with this.

"He does, in his own way," Reid admitted. "I can't help but wish that sometimes he'd just want to spend time with me like your dad does."

Luke smiled and squeezed Reid's hand tightly. He wasn't sure what he could say to that, except he was grateful that Reid shared that with him. It made him feel good about their relationship. It meant that Reid took it seriously. "I know you want your dad to spend more time with you, and maybe he should. Maybe you should tell him what you told me, because there is the chance that he doesn't know. He could think he's doing enough and you're happy with that."

"I'd say that assessment is accurate," Reid admitted, his thumb tracing their linked fingers.

"Well it's a new year and you'll be going away to college in the fall. Perhaps your relationship with your dad should be something you tackle before you have to leave. I know he's proud of you, but I don't think he knows you and you're the only one that can get him to know you."

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Well, you said your dad never asks you to just sit down and watch the game, right/' Reid nodded. "Then maybe you should ask him. Just let him know you want to spend time with him."

In the doorway Luke's father was beaming as he listened to his son dole out pearls of wisdom. In that moment he couldn't have been prouder of his son.


	15. Chapter 15

School started up again the next week and Luke and Reid found it increasingly hard to see each other for more than five minutes at a time. Basketball season was at its peak and the team was gearing up to make it to the finals. Reid was busy with last minute details pertaining to senior year; making choices about colleges, gearing up for final exams, debate championships, you name it Reid was doing it, and by the end of the day he was exhausted. He looked forward to calling Luke at night to hear his voice, and usually they talked until one of them fell asleep.

Reid had taken Luke's advice and talked to his dad about spending some quality time together. As Luke had predicted Reid's dad jumped ate chance to spend time with his son doing mundane things, as Reid called them. Anything that didn't have to do with medicine and school work was considered mundane to Reid, but he enjoyed it even more so than he thought he would.

Luke used school to keep his mind off his parents pending divorce. The process was taking increasingly long this time around. It was as if his mother were holding on for any chance that they would reconcile like they always did. Luke told Reid that he was certain his father was tired of the push and pull and didn't want to go through it anymore. Of course then there was the issue of Luke's custody. Luke wanted to live with his dad, but his mom wasn't budging on that one. They ended up getting into loud screaming matches about it and Luke would seek refuge at Reid's house or Jordan's. Sometimes he even camped out on Chris's couch, but no matter where he was he always managed to slip in a few minutes to talk to his boyfriend.

Things came to a head at the end of January when Luke returned home from school only to find his father's truck in the driveway. He frowned as he entered the house wincing immediately as he heard the loud voiced. "How could you do that?" His father's voice sounded so cold and heard. It frightened him; he couldn't remember ever hearing him sound so angry. "How could you be so cruel? To keep my son from me? You know how much I love that boy. You know, I don't even know how you sleep at night knowing the lies you've been harboring."

His father's words were making his head hurt and they didn't make any sense. What did he mean that he was his son? What kind of secret was his mom keeping? He was very confused. He dropped his bag by the door and walked into the kitchen; as if it were possible the voices grew louder as he drew closer. "Dad?" he asked tentatively. "What's going on in here? What are you talking about?"

"Luke, Baby," his mom said reaching out for him. Luke backed away from her his eyes darting to his dad.

"What is she talking about, Dad? Is it true? Has she really been lying this whole time?"

"Luke, sweetie you don't understand," his mom reached out for him again. "Let me explain."

"No, stay away from me," Luke said backing away from both of them.

"Luke, son wait," his father called but it was too late. Luke turned and darted out the room. His father cursed and moved to follow him stopping when he realized his wife was on his heels. "You stay here. You've already done enough damage.

Tears streamed down Luke's cheeks as he ran, He was hurt, he was angry and most of all he was confused. His feet pounding against the pavement did nothing to help him clear his mind. All he could hear was his father's words and how upset he sounded...he was furious. Luke's eyes were bloodshot and red by the time he reached his destination. He knocked on the door and leaned against the wall trying to regain some semblance of calm.

"Hello?" he heard Reid say when the front door opened. He saw his boyfriend poke his head out the door and he moved so that he would see him. "Hey," Reid said noticing right away that Luke wasn't okay. "What's wrong?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed here?" he asked sniffling despite his best efforts to keep the tears at bay.

"Of course. Come on in," Reid said a frown set on his face as Luke passed him. He couldn't remember ever seeing Luke this upset. "Luke," He said pulling him over to the couch so they could talk. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Are your parents here?" Luke asked wrapping his arms around himself as if to fight off the chill.

"No, it's just you and me. You're really starting to scare me here."

"I thought you didn't do scared," Luke asked trying to joke even though he felt miserable.

"I do when it comes to you," Reid replied softly, his fingers reaching up to wipe away the tears still streaming down Luke's cheeks. "What's wrong, Luke. Do I need to call you Dad?"

"No," Luke said jumping up off the couch, backing away as if he has been burned. "You can't tell him I'm here. I don't want to see him."

"What happened," Reid asked again, his voice laced with concern. "Why are you so upset?"

When he realized that Reid wasn't going to do anything he started to relax and returned to the couch. "They were arguing when I got home," he explained sadly. "They were so loud…Dad was so angry, it scared me. I've never seen him that angry before."

"Were they arguing about you?"

"It was all a lie," Luke said shaking his head as he looked down at his hands "Dad said mom has been lying this whole time…about me and I just don't understand why she would do that. Why would she lie about something like that?"

"She was lying about you?" Reid asked trying to understand what Luke was saying. He was usually good with riddles, but this one seemed to be complicated beyond his imaginings.

"Yes. Yes," Luke exclaimed. "My whole life has been a lie."

"How?"

"And the kidnapping, that just…why would this guy kidnap me if I wasn't his son? I just don't understand, Reid."

Truthfully Reid didn't understand it either, but he was starting to piece together what was going on. He took a seat beside his boyfriend and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "So what you're saying is that the guy you thought was your father, but found out wasn't your father, actually is your father. And the guy who kidnapped you, who you were told was your father is of no relation to you at all. Is that about the gist of it?"

Luke looked up at his boyfriend, a sad smile crossing his lips as he peered into concerned blue eyes. "You know…when you put it that way it does sound confusing doesn't it?"

"Kinda," Reid admitted.

"I'm sorry," Luke sighed. "I'm just so-"

"Confused?" Reid asked.

"And angry," Luke added. I'm just so angry at them."

"It sounds like you have every right to be upset, Luke. Are you sure you don't want me to call your dad?"

"Can I just stay here?" Luke asked desperately. "I won't be any trouble…I just…I don't want to go home. And I can't go to the farm…please Reid."

"Shhh," Reid said pressing a finger to Luke's lip. "Of course you can stay here, Luke. I wouldn't have it any other way. If you're here I at least know you're safe…but I think its best that my parents don't know you're here."

"I don't want you to have to lie," Luke frowned at the thought.

"If they knew, then they'd be obligated to tell your mom and dad," Reid explained. "Parents stick together like that. You can stay in my basement, but it will only be for the weekend, okay? That should give you time to clear your head, and figure out what you need to say to your parents. "

"Okay…you won't tell them that I'm here?"

"Do you want to let your dad know you're okay at least? You know he's going to be worried sick."

"No, please, Reid. You promised."

"Alright, don't panic," Reid said giving in quickly because he was afraid that Luke would run again if he didn't. "You can stay in my basement through the weekend. But we have to tell them sooner or later Luke. It will be difficult for you to slip in and out of here when we have to go to school every day."

Reid led Luke down to the basement, which looked like an apartment in of itself. Reid explained that his parents barely came down there unless they were entertaining company. It was the perfect place for Luke to hide as long as he didn't make any unnecessary noise.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Reid asked when they settled down on the couch. "You must be hungry."

"I'm okay," Luke said sadly. "I don't think I have much of an appetite."

"You have to eat, Luke," Reid insisted. "I'm going to go make you a sandwich. No buts," he said when before Luke could protest. "I'll be right back."

Luke managed a smile as Reid kissed his cheek before disappearing up the stairs. He looked around the large room allowing his mind to wander back to the conversation he had overheard earlier. He had to admit that being here made him feel just a little homesick, but the feeling of betrayal was much stronger. Everything in his life that had once made sense suddenly made no sense at all. How was he supposed to deal with that?

"Hey." Reid's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his boyfriend frowning at him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't guess you'd believe me if I said yes," Luke said reaching for the sandwich Reid had set on the table. Reid took a seat beside him and folded his hands in his lap. He sat silently for a moment watching Luke pick at the food before taking a bite. Patience had never been his best event, but with Luke he was learning to give it a try.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he asked after Luke had digested half the sandwich.

"I don't know what to say," Luke admitted truthfully. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this."

"Yes, you do," Reid insisted. He took Luke's sandwich out of his hands and placed it on the plate, forcing Luke to look him straight in the eye. "You know how you feel, Luke. You're just afraid to voice those feelings. Don't be. I'm here for you. I won't judge."

I'm just so mad," Luke said clenching his fists as he looked at Reid. "I mean how could they keep a secret like that from me? How could they just turn my life upside down like that? It's just so confusing and I don't know what to believe anymore. First I think my dad is my dad, then I find out he's not and now it turns out he is? Who am I Reid? I feel like I don't know anymore."

"You're Luke," Reid's voice was soft as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek. "Luciano Eduardo Snyder, who just happens to be one of the nicest guys I have ever met. You're sweet," he cupped Luke's face in his hand, his thumb tracing his lips gently. "Generous and smart…plus you have a very big heart that for some reason you wish to share with me. You're Luke, and who your father is or isn't won't change you or what I feel for you."

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid and held him tight, his head resting on Reid's shoulder as the other boy wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. Reid's hand ran up and down Luke's back soothing him as he unleashed frustrated tears. Reid hated seeing Luke sad and upset and he was determined to do something about it. He just needed to figure out what. For now though he focused on Luke, and sat with him until he was still in his arms. His even breathing alerted Reid to the fact that he had fallen asleep and he sighed. He detangled himself from his boyfriend and laid him down gently on the couch. He covered him with a blanket and pushed his hair out of his face, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. He stood above him for a long moment just watching him sleep before turning to leave.

Reid wasn't at all surprised when Luke's father showed up on his doorstep the next morning. He sat on the steps while his mother answered the door and spoke quietly with him before turning to call for Reid. Reluctantly he moved away from the stairs and came down with his hands in his pockets as he avoided Mr. Snyder's gaze.

"Reid, you wouldn't by chance know where Luke is would you? He didn't come home last night, and his mother and I are worried about him."

"I haven't seen him," Reid said frowning even as the words left his mouth. "I'll let him know you are worried about him though…if he contacts me."

He could tell that Mr. Snyder didn't believe him, and he almost expected him to call him out on the lie. When the older man just nodded his thanks Reid released the breath he was holding. He hated lying like this, but he knew that Luke wasn't ready to talk to his dad yet. He hoped that fact would change with time.

"If you do see Luke," Mr. Snyder said his gaze focused on Reid, "Tell him I love him okay?"

"Yes sir. I will. And for what it's worth, sir, I'm sure he just needs time." Luke's father smiled sadly at him before turning to leave. Reid sighed and turned to find his mom looking at him quizzically.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Just worried about Luke," Reid frowned as he crossed his arms in front of him. He wasn't lying…he was very concerned about his boyfriend.

"Don't worry," Reid's mom said touching his cheek. "I'm sure he'll show up. This isn't the first time he's had problems with his parents' right?"

"And it probably won't be the last," Reid admitted his tone soft.

His mom patted his cheek and hugged him close before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Reid rested his head against the door, his eyes darting towards the basement where his boyfriend was sleeping. It was going to be a long weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Luke?" he called as he descended the stairs into the basement. "I have food for you. Where are you?"

"In here," Luke said coming out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked over to the couch and took a seat, folding his hands in his lap as he watched his boyfriend come over with a tray.

"Sorry it took so long," Reid said placing the tray on the table. I had to wait until my parents left, or they would wonder why I was down here. They'll be gone all day though…so I can spend some time with you."

"I'm sorry for making you lie to your family," Luke frowned looking down at his hands.

"Hey," Reid countered as he reached out his hand to touch Luke's chin. He lifted it up so he could look into Luke's soft brown eyes and he smiled lovingly at him. "You aren't making me do anything, you hear me? I'm doing this because I want to and because I care about you. I would be worried if you didn't come here…you know that right. That I love you?"

"I know," Luke bit his lip and shifted to reach for the sandwiches Reid had brought down. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully as he settled back on the couch. Reid mimicked his actions and watched him eat, knowing that when he was ready he would say more. "We won't keep secrets from each other right?" he asked sometime later. Reid narrowed his gaze as he stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on the question. "I mean if something happens you'll tell me, and vice versa right? No secrets?"

The look in his eyes made Reid sad and he wished he could do something to take away the pain he was feeling. "I promise," he said his voice soft and serious, "That I won't keep secrets from you. I won't lie to you and I'll always tell you what I am feeling even if I think it will hurt. Will you do the same?"

"Yes, because I think if we do that then we'll be able to work through things together."

"We're not going to end up like your parents, Luke. We won't even end up like mine. We're just going to be us, and that's going to be good, I promise you that."

"You wouldn't make a promise you don't intend to keep would you?" Luke asked a small smile crossing his lips as he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Never."

Luke kissed him softly before focusing again on his food. Reid could sense that he was still thinking about things and once again he waited to see what Luke's next question would be. It was only after he polished off his sandwich and licked his fingers that he focused once more on Reid who handed him a napkin to wipe his hands. "Thanks for the food," he said sounding just a little shy. "I'm sorry I'm not so talkative today. I've had a lot to think about.

"That's okay, Luke. Though I will admit I miss your constant chatter," Reid smiled briefly before turning serious. "I do understand that this is hard for you. You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Did my dad stop by?"

"He was here this morning. I told him I didn't know where you were…but then assured him that I was certain of your safety."

"I just don't know what to say to him," Luke sighed sadly. "I mean I don't know what to say because I don't know how I feel. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Well first you need to figure out what is upsetting you the most," Reid advised. "Are you upset about the lie itself or that there was a lie in the first place. Does the outcome frighten you? Or do you wonder if that is a secret what else may have been? Have you started questioning everything that you thought you knew?

Luke's expression was sad as he listened to Reid's litany of questions. Truthfully his boyfriend had just covered all the bases of what was bothering him. His mind was indeed a mass of confusion and he just wanted to untangle it. HE leaned forward and kissed Reid's nose, laughing at the quizzical look that crossed his face.

"What was that for?" He asked taking Luke's hands into his own.

"For knowing me better than I know myself sometimes," Luke sighed. "Those are my questions, Reid. I can't get past the lie…even though I feel like I should be able to."

"Well for what it's worth, your dad looked really worried. And he looked like he has been out searching for you all night."

"Is that why you told him I was safe?" Reid nodded and Luke chewed on his bottom lip. He had reasoned that he wasn't really upset with his dad. If he was certain of anything it was the fact that his father wouldn't have kept something like this from him willingly. Which meant that he was probably just as upset as Luke was. "I don't know what to do," He said as he idly played with Reid's fingers.

"Well you don't have to think about it today," Reid assured him. "But on Monday, after school I think you should talk to your dad. You aren't going to understand any of this until you tell him how you feel. I think you need to talk to your mom too."

Luke shook his head and let go of Reid's hands, crossing his arms in front of him stubbornly. "I hate her. I don't ever want to talk to her again."

"Oh come on," Reid scolded gently. "That's a bit over dramatic even for you. She hurt you badly, but you don't hate her. I don't think you really could."

"It certainly feels like I do sometimes," Luke admitted sadly. "I mean, it's not just this…it's everything. I've always felt closer to my dad than my mom."

"All the more reason why you should talk to him," Reid pointed out. "Tell your dad how you feel, and why you feel that way. He can help you understand things better and who knows; maybe you'll even gain some insight into why your mom does the things she does."

"I don't have to do it today though…right?"

"I'll leave the when up to you." Reid replied getting up to leave the room. He returned fifteen minutes later with food and game controllers in his hands. Luke stood to help relieve him of his burden and they set up the game after placing the food on the coffee table. Reid disappeared again to bring down drinks and by the time he returned Luke had already started up the Jeopardy game. Reid smiled at the choice and picked up his controller.

They played a few rounds; sometimes Luke actually chimed in before Reid and got the answers quicker. For each one he got correct Reid rewarded him with a kiss and a raise of the eyebrow which undoubtedly meant he was impressed. When they grew tired of Jeopardy they played Monopoly and then graduated to something more fun; Mario Party.

They were in the middle of their third game when Luke paused the game and turned to Luke at Reid. "I think I'm going to talk to my dad tomorrow," he said decidedly.

Reid smiled and turned his attention back to the screen gesturing for Luke to resume the game. "I think you're making the right choice," he replied moments later without taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Luke dared to look at him for a moment and bit his lip to keep from laughing when Reid winked at him. His heart swelled with love for his boyfriend at that moment and he couldn't even begin to explain why. Reid just had a way of making him feel giddy even when he wasn't being particularly attentive. He sighed contentedly and focused once again on their game, all the while focusing on what he would say to his dad when he saw him the next day.

For the longest time he sat in his car looking at the huge house that loomed before him. He was trying to decide if he should really do this. He had debated with himself on whether or not it was a good idea, and what it would accomplish. On one hand he wanted to help Luke, and he felt that this was the best way to do it. On the other he wasn't certain if he really should be meddling. He didn't make a habit of getting involved in other people's drama. Unfortunately this wasn't just anyone; it was his boyfriend and he hated seeing him sad.

With that thought in mind he sighed and stepped out of his car. He changed his mind three times before he made it to the front door and knocked. He was just about to turn around and rush back to his car when the door opened revealing Luke's mom dressed in a pair of jeans and a coral top.

"Hello, Ma'am," Reid said placing his hands in his pockets; a habit he had picked up from his boyfriend. "I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Is this about Luke," she asked a frown crossing her features. "Is he alright?"

No, he's not okay. He didn't voice that thought aloud, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot. "Could I come in please?"

"Yes of course," Luke's mom stepped aside to let Reid enter the house. He walked as far as the couch and turned to face her with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Where is Luke?" she asked frantically. Reid almost felt sorry for her.

"I am not at liberty to say, ma'am. Just know that he is perfectly fine physically. However I am here because I am concerned for his mental well being."

"What do you mean?"

Reid sighed and swallowed back the retort that threatened to slip out his mouth. He didn't think Luke would appreciate if much if he was rude and it certainly wouldn't help his credibility if he wasn't nice. "If you are as concerned about Luke as you say then maybe you should think about what's best for him."

"Who do you think you are?" Luke's mom asked the offense clear in her tone. "You can't pretend to know anything about me or how I raise my son."

"I am someone who cares about Luke," Reid said matter-of-factly. "He's important to me and these, whatever untruths you have been spouting are hurting him and that is not okay with me."

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Reid's car disappear down the road. All night he had psyched himself up for this, but now that he was there he wasn't sure if he was ready. He walked up the path that would lead him to the house, veering off to the left at the last minute. He just couldn't face his dad yet. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts and he knew exactly where to go to do it.

The smell of fresh hay and horses assaulted him when he opened the door to the barn. He smiled inhaling the familiar scents that always reminded him of home. He loved being in here, and didn't even mind helping with the chores. There was just something gratifying about being around horses and nature like this. If he had his way he would never leave his grandmother's land.

A soft smile touched his lips as he moved further inside immediately heading for the stables. He could hear the horses neighing and stomping their hooves as he approached. It was as if they knew who he was and they were welcoming him into their territory. He stepped forward and greeted each by name, taking a moment to pet them and ask how they were doing. Sometimes he was rewarded with a nuzzle and other times he actually received an answering snort for his trouble. Each reaction was enough to make him laugh and he made sure they were all watered and fed.

Luke's smile widened when he reached the last stall and touched the horse's nose lovingly. "Hey there, Shadow," He said as the horse moved to nuzzle at his face. "I know," He laughed as he hugged the horse around his neck. "It's been a while…I missed you too boy."

Shadow was an appropriate name for the Spanish Mustang who now searched for treats in Luke's pockets. His coat as well as his mane and tail were black in color, and he was full grown and 15 hands tall. Shadow was a gift from his dad when he was 10; the first horse he was solely responsible for, and Luke took his duties very seriously. Every day he would make sure Shadow was fed and watered, and he would make sure he got his exercise. Some of Luke's favorite moments over the summer were when he and his dad would take the horses out for a ride. Luke and Shadow became fast friends and Luke never missed a moment to sit and confide his deepest thoughts to him.

Shadow was who Luke confided in when he first realized he was attracted to boys. He heard about the silly disputes Luke got into with his best friend, and it was the horse who knew Luke's real fears about his parents and their constant separations. Luke loved Shadow, and the feeling was mutual. The mustang always knew when Luke needed to talk. This was why at this very moment he was nuzzling at Luke's neck, which was his way to make Luke take a seat and stay for awhile.

"You always know when I need to talk don't you boy?" Luke asked as he pulled over a stool and placed it in front of the horse's stall. He sat down and allowed his hand to graze the mustang's black coat as he thought about all the things plaguing his mind at the moment. "I'm not even sure where to start…though I suppose it's actually been a while since we saw each other. I didn't even get to tell you about Reid did I?' Shadow snorted in replay and Luke smiled as he thought about his boyfriend.

"Don't worry; you'll get to meet him at some point. I plan to teach him how to ride, and I think I'll let him ride you. You'll be good to him right? You have to because I love him, Shadow. I love him a lot." The horse nuzzled his nose against Luke's face and stomped his foot in response causing Luke to laugh. "Yes, I know you are very protective of me, Shadow, but I promise you Reid is harmless. He's so sweet, and so good to me. I warn you though he does have a tendency to speak before he thinks. Which is pretty funny, considering he's really very smart. And he's handsome," Luke's smile was fleeting, immediately being chased away by the dark thoughts assaulting his mind.

"I want us to work out, Shadow," he confessed to his friend. "I don't want to end up like my parents. I don't want to be so unhappy that everything I say to my partner turns into a fight. Did you know they are getting divorced? The good thing about that is that if I had my way I'd be living out here with you. I love my mom…even if I don't understand her sometimes, but I'd rather be here with Dad and you and the other animals. Does that sound selfish of me?"

Shadow sensed Luke's change in mood and he neighed and continued to brush his nose against Luke. Luke responded by giving the horse a hug burying his face in the thick coat for a long moment. "Thanks Shadow," he said when he pulled away. "I needed a hug, but I think I need my dad even more. I just don't know what to say to him, you know? I just found out that he's really my dad, and that my life has been this big lie…and I don't know how to deal with it. I just don't understand," He said his hand idly touching his horse's mane, "How could mom lie about something so important? I mean, I don't mean to make this about me but…sometimes I wonder if mom even really loves me."

"Of course she loves you, Squirt."

Luke jumped slightly causing Shadow to neigh loudly before stepping backwards in his stall. Luke stood and calmed his horse with soothing words before turning to face the newcomer. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Come with me to the kitchen, we can talk there."

Luke nodded and waited until he was alone again before turning to face a now calm Shadow. "Thanks for listening to me, Shadow. I love you." Luke hugged the mustang once more before stepping back. He touched the horse's nose fondly as he smiled. "I promise I'll visit more regularly, and you'll meet Reid soon. The mustang neighed good bye as Luke left the barn, leaving the warmth for brisk cold air.

His dad was already waiting for him when he reached the kitchen. He readily accepted the cup of coffee being held out to him, immediately enjoying the warmth the ceramic mug afforded him. "Thank you," he said moving over to the island to place the cup on the table. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it over a chair before focusing once again on his hot drink.

"I made breakfast if you want some," His dad offered nodding towards the stove where eggs were cooking in one pan, while potatoes fried in another.

"I guess I am kinda hungry," Luke admitted shyly. His stomach grumbled at that moment as if to corroborate his statement. He blushed as he slid onto a stool and once again found comfort in his coffee cup.

He looked up when his father placed a plate of eggs, home fries and sausage in front of him. Luke thanked him and started digging in right away. He saw his dad join him a few minutes later and a comfortable silence fell as they enjoyed their food and each other's company. In the back of his mind Luke wondered how much his dad had overheard…but part of him didn't really want to know.

Luke was enjoying his second cup of coffee when Holden placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke looked up into his father's serious blue eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Now was the moment of truth. He just wondered what his dad would say first. "I think we need to talk," Holden said squeezing Luke's shoulder before taking a seat beside him. "I think we have a lot to say to each other, but first tell me how you're feeling. I know you must be reeling from what you heard your mom say. Let's talk about it."


	17. Chapter 17

"Is it true?" Luke asked his fingers tracing the rim of his coffee mug as he looked into his dad's concerned eyes. "You really are my dad?"

"That's what she said."

"You had no idea either, did you?"

"Not a one?" Holden said his voice soft with a hint of frustration. "As far as I was concerned you were mine in every way that counted, but I always believed…I should have demanded a paternity test."

"I just don't understand," Luke said his eyes focused on his coffee cup once more. "Why would she lie about something like that? I just don't understand. I'm so confused, Dad." He wrapped his hands around his mug and shook his head. "I just want to understand."

"I know, Sport," Holden said reaching out to brush Luke's hair off his forehead. It was a gesture he hadn't used since Luke was a young boy, but it seemed appropriate somehow today. "You need a haircut."

Luke managed a small smile before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"For what? Not cutting your hair?"

"No," Luke laughed before turning serious. "I'm sorry I ran away instead of talking to you first. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. It just…I'm so confused and I don't know how to feel about it."

"Do you feel betrayed?" Luke nodded and Holden placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you're probably wondering what else your mom could have been lying about right?

"Aren't you?" Luke asked looking up at his dad. "I mean it's so…I don't even know what to say. I just remember finding out that you weren't my dad, and then I was kidnapped by Damian who was my dad and now I find out that you really were my dad. Why would she let that lie stick for so long? Didn't she understand how much that hurt? Did she even care?"

Holden frowned. He wasn't really sure how to make this easier for Luke. In truth he was right. Lily's duplicity did raise a lot of questions. If Luke wasn't Damian's son then why was Damian a part of their lives in the first place? IT just didn't make any sense to him.

"I wish I had all the answers for you, Luke. But truthfully I don't always understand your mother's motives for why she does things."

"It's just…I feel worse than I have felt any other time you and Mom have broken up. I should be used to the constant back and forth but I'm not. Every time it happens I feel like Mom is leaving me."

"Your mom loves you, Buddy. I don't doubt that for one minute."

"Really?" Luke asked his eyes sad. Holden knew his son was on the verge of tears even though he was trying his best to keep them at bay.

"Definitely," Holden replied. HE took Luke's coffee mug away from him and went to the refrigerator to get the carton of milk.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Luke asked tilting his head to the side as he watched his father pour milk into two large glasses.

"Remember what we used to do when we had serious talks," Holden asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'd polish off Grandma's brownies," Luke recalled fondly. "Did she bake some yesterday?"

Holden placed the milk in front of Luke and produced a container of Emma's famous double chocolate fudge brownies. He placed two on a napkin for his son and gave himself two as well. He bit into one of them, enjoying the fudgy goodness as he watched his son break up a big chunk of his, dipping it in his milk before taking a bite.

"I Know it may be hard to believe," Holden said taking a drink of his milk, "But your mom loves you very much, Kiddo. "You are the most important person in her universe."

"I find that hard to believe," Luke said talking through another bite of brownie.

"I know, and honestly you have every right to be upset with her. I'm not going to tell you not to be. I do want you to know that she cares though. She was very scared for you when you had your tonsils out remember that?" Luke nodded. He vaguely recalled his mom doting on him and always giving him ice cream after the surgery. "And when you took that nasty fall out the hayloft, your mom sat by your bedside for hours until you woke up. She was afraid to lose you all over again."

He remembered that too. It had happened the year after the kidnapping, before Shadow. He had been playing in the hayloft with Jordan when somehow he fell and hit his head really hard. He had been disoriented when he opened his eyes at first, and he recalled his mom and his dad had been there.

"And even though she has a funny way of showing it sometimes, you are her number one priority, Luke."

"She certainly wasn't thinking about me when she lied about you being my dad," Luke countered sharply. He sighed and dipped another piece of brownie in his milk before looking up at his father. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright. I know this is frustrating. It's hard for me to wrap my head around too. I think we need to just let it go though, Luke. I don't think we'll get the answers we want, and this will never make much sense because…it obviously wasn't your mother's finest moment. But the fact remains that you and I are flesh and blood. That adds another layer to our relationship. It doesn't take anything away. You're my son, and I love you."

Lily had tears in her eyes as she watched her son and her ex-husband talking in the kitchen. Luke and Holden had always had a strong connection. She could still remember the day Luke was born right in the very kitchen where they sat now. Holden had been the first one to hold Luke, and something happened when baby Luke looked into Holden's eyes. Their bond was one that Lily could not deny. It was fear that kept her from telling the truth at that time. She was still married to Damian…how could she tell him that the son she had carried for nine months was not a Grimaldi but a Snyder. He would never understand…she knew that.

"I love you too, Dad," she heard Luke say as she entered the kitchen. "And I do love mom…I just, I don't' want to live with her. And I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her for this yet."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lily said making her presence known. Luke stiffened as he looked up at his mom. He could tell she had been crying, but he wasn't feeling very sympathetic at the moment.

"Lily," Holden said standing to face his ex-wife. "I think it would be best If Luke stayed here for a few days, until he can get over the shock of your news."

"I think that's a good idea," Lily said wiping the stray tears from her eyes."

"It will just be for a little while," Holden started before Lily's words sunk in completely. "What did you just say?"

"I think it's a good idea," Lily repeated pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She turned her attention to her son who was staring at her with his mouth agape. "I think it's time I started thinking about what's best for you," she said a soft smile crossing her lips as she reached out to touch Luke's cheek. "You're my precious baby boy, and I know I haven't been very fair to you…but I want to rectify that. "

Luke nodded acknowledging his mother's words before pulling away from her completely and slipping off the stool. Holden and Lily watched as he grabbed his brownie and his Milk in one hand and headed to the door that led to the second floor. Lily sighed as she heard the door close behind him and turned to face Holden once more.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?"

"He'll be alright, Lily. Just give him some time. You really threw him for a loop with this one. You threw me for a loop too. And I think Luke and I both just want to understand why."

Lily sighed again and shook her head. "I think Luke will be better off staying here with you," she said avoiding Holden's question completely. "I think that there are a lot of things you can teach him that I can't."

"He does love you, you know that right?" Holden asked as he set about cleaning up his and Luke's dishes.

"I love him too," Lily said hugging herself as she glanced towards the door that led upstairs. "I know you love him, Holden. You have from the first moment you held him in your arms. I was wrong to keep him from you like this."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. And you shouldn't have lied, Lily."

"I didn't have any choice, Holden," Lily insisted. "I was married to Damian. How was I supposed to tell him that the child I was carrying wasn't his?"

"That man kidnapped my son," Holden said through clenched teeth. "He took him out of our home, Lily and faked his death and my death. Luke is afraid of the dark because of that man. And that is your fault. Even if you had a good reason to keep quiet at the beginning, do you realize how confusing you just made this for Luke?"

"Holden, you have to understand."

"Understand what?" Holden interrupted. "That you were more concerned with hiding your indiscretions then with your own son's safety? That it never occurred to you to say something before that man came back into our lives and kidnapped my son. My son, Lily…he could have died…and to know that could have been avoided if only you had said something. Instead you put the son you claim to care about in unnecessary danger and I don't know if I am ready to forgive you for that. I don't know if I can."

"Holden don't say that. You know I never meant to hurt you this way." 

"You need to leave," Holden said, his tone stern as he looked at his ex. "And I don't want you here anymore, understand. If you want to see Luke, you call and I will bring him over to you. The only contact I want to have with you will be about him, and once we sign the divorce papers I want nothing to do with you."

"What about Luke?" Lily asked swallowing back her tears.

"I'm not going to make Luke's decisions for him, Lily. You have to give him some time. He will talk to you when he is ready. The only comfort I can give you right now is to know that he does love you, and he will treat you with the respect you are due as his mom. I will not allow him to be disrespectful, but I will also not make him spend time with you if he doesn't want to."

IT was late afternoon when Luke returned to the now empty kitchen. He had spent the last few hours trying to distract himself from the chaos that was going on around him. He put on his iPod to drown out the argument going on downstairs. He had a playlist of songs that reminded him of Reid and he found comfort in those, all the while focusing on a book that Reid had suggested he read. The book, The Corrections by Jonathan Franzen, captivated him from the first sentence. The story of a rather dysfunctional family that in comparison made his own appear normal. He and Reid had already had several discussions about the content, and he couldn't wait to discuss it with him now that he had reached the last two pages. He had been surprised to realize that so much time had passed while he read, and he ventured downstairs to see if he could find his father.

He found him in the barn mucking out stalls and quickly fell into step beside him using a pitchfork to scoop up the manure. They worked in silence with Luke glancing at his dad every now and again. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the significance of this moment. It wasn't unusual for him to work side by side with his dad; in fact it was how things have been for as long as he could remember. Farm chores were fun because he got to do it with Holden who was always his dad in his heart, and now…today he knew that he was indeed spending time with his dad; and that was a big deal to him.

"What's got you smiling?" Holden asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head as he continued to rest his chin on his pitchfork. "Nothing," he said standing straight so he could continue with their task. "Nothing at all."

"How did it go?" Reid asked after picking up his phone on the first ring. He was already sitting in bed, his head leaning against the headboard as he read the latest issue of Neurology Now.

"So sure it was me huh?" Luke laughed as he climbed into bed himself. His hair was still damp from his recent shower and he was still feeling good about the afternoon he had spent with his father.

"You are the only one who calls me," Reid said matter-of-factly. "At least on a regular basis."

"And here I thought it was because you were looking forward to talking to me."

"Are you seriously pouting right now?" Reid laughed despite himself.

"Maybe a little," Luke sighed. "Things went okay with my dad. He and mom had another fight."

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. IT's for the best I guess. Mom is letting me stay with Dad, and he's just not ready to forgive her yet."

"What about you?"

"I'm still upset with her," Luke admitted his tone soft as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "I know she loves me…and I know she didn't set out to hurt me-"

"But that doesn't make the fact that she did any less prominent. I understand."

"Thank you," Luke said smiling.

"For what," Reid asked as he flipped through the pages of his magazine.

"What are you reading that is more fascinating then talking to me?" Luke teased.

"Did you know that according to Israeli psychologists say that one's ability to comprehend sarcasm depends on a sequence complex cognitive skills from specific parts of the brain?"

Luke bit back a laugh not wanting Reid to think he wasn't taking him seriously. "Oh my god," he managed after a moment. "You are such a geek."

"This geek is going to be a neurosurgeon one day," Reid said with pride in his voice. "I've just been reading up on a lot of things and this article is quite interesting."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Reid asked, his tone belaying how touched he was that Luke was interested.

"Of course," Luke said making himself comfortable under his blankets. "I'm always interested in learning new things about you. You're likes, your dislikes, things that you're interested in, what fascinates you."

"Well, I may be interested in a lot of things, Luke. But you fascinate me."

"Me?" Reid was certain that Luke was blushing and smiling at that moment and he wished he could see it.

"Yes you," he said placing his magazine on the night table beside him. "I love the way you think. I love how passionate you are about your beliefs. And I love the way people receive you, how they gravitate towards you. You're just so warm and inviting. People love you. Me…hmmm not so much."

"Oh come on, I don't think that's true," Luke countered easily. "I think you dismiss everyone before they get to know you. I mean look at you and I. You were dismissing me until you had to spend time with me."

"You were different," Reid said after a moment's pause. "You challenged me."

"That's because I knew it was all an act. Underneath that tough exterior is a great big teddy bear."

"I am not a teddy bear," he protested indignantly.

"No."

"Take it back, Luke."

"No, I won't take it back."

"Luke…"

"No. You're my teddy bear."

"Okay," Reid said conceding the fight. "Just don't tell anyone, okay. I have a reputation to uphold you know?"

"It's our secret," Luke said smiling as he buried himself in his blankets and rested his head against the pillow. "Now tell me about this article you were reading."

Luke liked listening to Reid talk. He realized this as he listened to him explain how understanding sarcasm tied into the cognitive skills in the brain. It wasn't even just the fact that Reid was articulate, and that everything he said made sense. Luke liked the inflections in his tone, and the way his voice changed octaves when he was particularly excited about something. If he had to describe his boyfriend's voice he wasn't sure he could do it in just one word. It was just the right combination of deep and soft, with enough bite to ward off anyone who dared to cross his path. There was a level of confidence that Luke wished he could exude and that laugh…Reid's laugh was infectious and Luke made it his goal to make his boyfriend laugh whenever he could. He just loved listening to his voice.

"Reid," Luke asked hoping he had gotten Reid's attention before he hung up the phone. It was getting late and they had just said their good byes for the night.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Reid didn't even bother asking what Luke was thanking him for. He was just glad that Luke was safe and happy. "You're welcome, Luke. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello?" Luke said his hand grabbing the edge of the table as he tried to catch his breath. He had just come in from the barn where he and his father had been working the horses.

"Hello, dear. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all, Mrs. Oliver. Is everything alright with Reid? He isn't hurt is he?"

The genuine concern in Luke's voice touched Reid's mother deeply. She only wanted the best for her son, and it was obvious that Luke cared about him just as much. "Reid's fine, honey. In fact he's not here right now. Which is why I am calling."

"Oh…well I haven't seen him today," Luke admitted. "Do you need me to find him for you?"

"NO…actually I need a favor from you. I was hoping you could help me with Reid's surprise party.

Luke settled down in a chair, making himself comfortable as a smile crossed his features;. He felt honored that Reid's mom would ask such a big favor of him. "I would love to help," he said excitedly. "Just tell me what I could do."

He listened as Reid's mom filled him in on her plans for Reid's birthday. She wanted to do something small, not too fancy, but something Reid would remember since it was his last birthday before he went off to school. She asked for Luke's input and he gave her some ideas on how she could make the party a fun time for him. Since Reid was particularly a loner she wanted Luke to figure out who Reid would like to spend his birthday with. Luke was in charge of the guest list and Reid's mom also asked his opinion about the location.

"Well," he said thoughtfully when she asked if he thought Reid would like a big public bash, "I think he would prefer something small, maybe at the house. Truthfully he is a very private person and he doesn't make a big deal about things like birthdays."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Reid's mom said with a smile. She was impressed with how much Luke seemed to know about her son. It took a special type of person to "get" Reid Oliver, and it seemed that Luke definitely understood him, better then even she did. "He may be just the tiniest bit upset with me about this, but he'll get over it," she chuckled lightly. "I think having it here at the house will lessen the blow a little though. Do you have any other suggestions, dear?"

"I think Reid would like to have some kind of trivia game," Luke said smiling as he moved from his seat to get something to drink. "Yeah…exactly,. Yes, I think it would be a great idea…I can put that together, or we could…yeah. Mmmhmmm, right." Luke poured himself a glass of juice as he continued listening to Reid's mom. He nodded and acknowledged her statements thinking that if everything worked out well Reid's eighteenth birthday would be a real blast for him and everyone involved. By the time he finished talking to Mrs. Oliver everything was set except for one thing; Luke had no idea what to get Reid for his birthday.

Luke was already outside when Reid pulled up. The scarf Reid gave him for Christmas was wrapped snuggly around his neck, and his hair was tucked beneath a blue knit cap. He was clutching a bag in his hands and he looked super nervous. Reid honked the horn once to get Luke's attention, and smiled when Luke jumped and moved towards the car.

"Good morning," Reid greeted reaching over to give Luke a soft kiss.

"Hi," Luke answered blushing despite himself. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Why do you look so nervous," Reid asked cupping Luke's cheek with his hand. "And what's that smell."

"I made something for you," Luke explained with a smile.

"Is it in that bag?"

"Yes. That's why I'm nervous…I want you to like them."

As he spoke Reid extracted the bag from Luke's fingers and looked inside. "Those look yummy." Luke held his breath as Reid lifted a cupcake out of the bag and took a bite. Luke wished he had a camera to capture the look of bliss that came over his boyfriend's face as he enjoyed the treat. "MMm," he said taking another bite before putting the bag down in the seat between them so he could drive.

"You like them?" Luke asked even as he watched Reid polish off the cupcake and grab another out of the bag.

"I love them," Reid said leaning in to kiss Luke softly. Luke's hands touched Reid's face as he deepened their embrace. He could taste the mixture of red velvet and mint from Reid's toothpaste and he rather liked the combination. A honking horn reminded them that they were sitting at a street crossing. Reid blushed as he focused once again on the road and didn't dare look at Luke again until they reached school.

"Can you grab my physics book for me?" Reid asked before Luke could get out of the car. "I think I threw it in the backseat."

Luke looked back and spied the book sitting beneath what looked to be a bouquet of roses. "Upon further inspection he found that his suspicions were true. His eyes lit up like diamonds as he turned around to Reid holding the makeshift bouquet in hand. "You made this?"

"Happy Valentine's day," Reid smirked as he looked into the bag to pull out another cupcake.

"Reid this is really sweet…thank you. I almost don't want to eat them!." Reid smiled as he watched Luke examine the flowers which he had crafted out of Cherry Tootsie Roll pops.

"I have this for you too," Reid said handing Luke a card which he quickly placed the candy down to open. He read the message inside which made him smile, and fished out the movie passes that were hidden inside.

"Yes," He said leaning over to give Reid a kiss on the cheek. "I'll most certainly be your valentine…and I won't tell anyone else that you were sappy."

"Especially not Amanda," Reid laughed. "She'll never let me live it down."

"I love that you feel like you can be sappy with me though."

"Do you want one?" Reid asked offering Luke a cupcake.

"Those are all for you," Luke said kissing Reid's nose before leaning in to kiss his lips. "Now come on, we have class…and I know how you are about being late."

"Wait," Reid said pulling him back in for one last kiss. "Luke melted against his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. The embrace ended when they heard the second bell. Luke blushed and Reid chuckled as they rested their heads together. They were officially late for class.

The day flew by surprisingly fast, and before Luke knew it he was home getting ready for his date with Reid. There were clothes all over his bed, as he had changed his clothes four times already. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It wasn't as if he and Reid were going out for the first time. This was different though. Today wasn't just any day, as his boyfriend had pointed out at lunch. IT was their first Valentine's day together and that made it special. He thought about that as he pulled off his fifth shirt and tossed it aside. Nothing looked right, and he just wanted to look nice for Reid.

He finally decided on a pair of tan slacks and a blue button down shirt. He was just about to put mousse in his hair when he heard his father call him from downstairs.

"Luke. Reid's here."

"Shit," Luke sighed as he quickly grabbed some mousse and ran his fingers through his hair styling it just right. He smiled happy with how he looked finally and darted out of his room. He charged down the steps two at a time, stopping when he reached the landing and spotted his dad speaking with Reid. He couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend who looked almost edible in a pair of tight black jeans and a grey button down top. His hair fell in soft curls around his ears and while Luke was sure Reid wasn't trying to appear sexy as he stood talking with Holden, but that was the only word Luke could think of to describe him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"There you are," Holden teased. "Good to see you finally made it downstairs. You're going to miss your movie."

Luke grinned at his dad before turning his attention to Reid who had extended his hand for him. Luke took it shyly and ducked his head as Reid pulled him close before letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around him instead. "I'll make sure to have him home on time, Mr. Snyder." He said addressing Luke's dad again.

"You boys have fun, tonight."

"We might stop for Malts after the movie, but I'll get him back here in time, I promise." Reid said as they turned to leave.

"Night, Dad," Luke waved as he and Reid grabbed their coats and walked out into the winter night. "You look really nice," he complimented as they slipped into Reid's car.

"I always look good," Reid smirked at him. "Thank you for saying so though. You look really nice too." He kissed away Luke's smile before backing away from the farm. If they didn't hurry they really would miss their movie.

"This is nice," Luke said as he leaned his head against Reid's shoulder. Reid smiled down at him before turning his attention back to the movie screen. He dug his hand into the big bucket of popcorn that sat on his lap and nodded in agreement with Luke's statement.

"You know this movie isn't half bad," he commented moments later once again allowing his eyes to focus on Luke. His boyfriend was smiling up at him, and Reid couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. the kiss was purposefully slow, the intensity building as Luke stuck his tongue in Reid's mouth reveling in the taste of butter mixed with chocolate he found there. He placed his hands on Reid's face to hold it there as their kiss deepened. The movie was all but forgotten until he felt something hard hit the side of his head.

"Hey," he said pulling away from Reid who looked up too as if he could see something in the dark theater.

"Some of us actually want to watch the movie you know," a voice said from behind him. a girl could be heard giggling just beside him and Reid shook his head as his eyes finally spotted the culprit.

"Very mature, Christian. Didn't your parents ever teach you it wasn't nice to throw your food." Reid tried his best to look stern but Amanda could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Uh oh, I think you're about to get it," she said to her date who at that moment tossed more popcorn at Luke. True to her prediction Reid picked up the bucket of popcorn and threw it in Chris's direction. Luke watched amazed as somehow the bucket tumbled upside down and landed on Chris's head. Amanda covered her mouth to hide her giggles as the kernels and the melted butter slid down Chris's face and into his lap.

"How interested are you in the rest of the movie?" Reid asked Luke who was looking at his popcorn covered friend with his mouth wide open. He shook his head in answer to Reid's question and barely registered that he was being pulled out of the theater, that is until he stumbled on the way out the door. "Sorry," Reid said as strong arms wrapped around him stopping his fall. "I didn't mean to make you move so fast. Are you okay?"

Luke shook his head again as a smile crossed his features. He looked up at his boyfriend his head resting against Reid's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I should reprimand you or kiss you right now."

"I'd understand the former but prefer the latter," Reid said softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Luke. He dipped his head capturing the younger boy's lips with his own causing Luke to moan with pleasure.

"I love you," he said breathlessly as he snuggled closer to Reid. He reveled in the kiss for a moment longer before the cold wind reminded him where they were.

"I love you too," Reid kissed his nose before letting him go. "You still up for a malt?"

Luke nodded, his cheeks rosy from the cold. Reid took his hand and led him to the car. Neither boy spoke as they drove to Bob's diner. Both were lost in their thoughts, and Luke had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked curiously.

"I can't believe you dumped popcorn on Chris," Luke laughed. "Oh my god he's going to be complaining about his hair tomorrow."

"Sorry about that," Reid smirked. "I Just didn't like that he kept throwing the popcorn at you. So I retaliated. Didn't realize my aim was so perfect."

Luke smiled and leaned over to whisper in Reid's ear. :"I don't ever want you to apologize for being you, Dr. Oliver. I love you just the way you are."

Reid shuddered and he wasn't even 100 percent why. It was a combination of things; Luke's whisper, and the way the name Dr. Oliver sounded on his lips. Not to mention that he loved how close Luke was to him at the moment. he could feel Luke's hot breath on his ear and the thoughts running through his brain were enough to make him blush. Reid Oliver was not prone to blushing…but it seemed that Luke could get him to do a lot of things he wasn't used to doing.

"I like it when you call me that," he said finally turning to face Luke. "Thank you for having faith in me, Luke. It means a lot."

"You're parents are proud of you too, you know."

"I know," Reid said as they got out the car in front of the malt shop. He came around the car and grabbed Luke's hand, swinging their arms as they headed into the restaurant. "It's different though."

"In that well they are obligated to care kind of way?" Luke asked knowingly.

"Yes, precisely like that. It's sometimes hard to accept praise from our parents because there's always that fear of them not meaning it completely. It's like they say what they think you want to hear and hope you believe them. And inside you're always wondering-"

"IF you're being honest with you," Luke sighed as he finished Reid's statement. "I hope you know that I'm always honest with you, right?"

Their fingers were still entwined as they sat down across from each other and Reid tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "You've been honest with me since the day we met, as I recall." He smiled fondly before turning serious again. "Not that this is proper valentines day conversation…so I apologize ahead of time for that."

"Reid…spending time with you is all I need…it doesn't matter what day it is. As long as you and I talk I'm happy. I feel blessed to be loved by someone like you."

"It's a compliment," Reid smiled at the indignant look that crossed his boyfriend's place. "I feel the same way, but if we get any sappier we won't need the malts."

Luke laughed and let go of Reid's hand to signal the Waitress over to their table. They ordered their usual and continued to chat about the movie and the rest of their expectations for the school year. Things were going to get hectic after Reid's birthday which was just two weeks away. Luke listened to his boyfriend lament about the fact that he had no plans for his eighteenth birthday and he assured him that he would do everything in his power to make sure Reid had fun.

"You could take me out for driving lessons that day," Luke suggested as he played with his malt straw. "Dad has something to do and you are the only other person I want behind the wheel of my brand new car so…what do you say.:"

"Hmmm spending my birthday teaching you to drive is supposed to be fun?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Well it means you get to spend the day with me," Luke said batting his eyelashes. Reid knew that his next move would be to pout out those lips. He pretended to focus really hard on the cheeseburger he had ordered, but then Luke started taking his French fries, slowly dipping each into ketchup before flicking out that tongue to lick it off. Each fry would disappear into Luke's mouth and then that tongue would appear again as Luke smacked his lips.

"You are such a tease," Reid said his voice softer than he ever remembered it being. "And you're not being very nice."

"What," Luke said innocently as he lifted his hand to his mouth to lick off the salt and ketchup. Reid reached his hand across the table and grabbed his wrist catching Luke off guard.

"Come here," Reid said pulling Luke out of his seat and on to his lap. Luke looked at Reid expectantly, his eyes widening when Reid took each of his fingers and licked them clean before giving him a mind blowing kiss. "That is what you do to me," he said breathlessly as he allowed his forehead to press against Luke's. "I just really love you."

Luke kissed Reid's nose and allowed their lips to meet again for a soft kiss that quickly reminded Reid of how innocent he was. He wrapped his arms around him gently and savored the kiss, licking Luke's lips one last time before they pulled apart.

"I love you too Reid. Now will you spend your birthday with me?"

Reid nodded and Luke smiled despite himself. Reid hugged Luke again before kicking him off his lap. Luke laughed and returned to his seat and they finished their food and their shakes amidst laugher and senseless chatter. As promised Reid got Luke home by curfew, and they shared a sweet kiss before Luke went into the house. He watched Reid's car disappear down the road before closing and locking the door. The smile never left his lips as he made his way upstairs to his room. It had been a wonderful day, and there wasn't anything Luke would change about it.

Thirty minutes later he was showered and ready for bed. He spied the bouquet of tootsie roll pop roses on the dresser and walked over to pick them up. Cherry tootsie roll pops were his favorite and now each time he ate one he would think of Reid. He plucked one of the pops off the stem of one of his roses and unwrapped it slowly, already licking his lips in anticipation for the sweet treat.

Just as he was about to partake his phone rang and he answered it quickly as not to wake his dad. "Hello."

"Hi. I miss you already."

"Reid…you aren't home," He said frowning as he heard the wind blowing as the car moved. "Why aren't you home?" Luke asked as he settled down on his bed. "And I miss you too."

"I had to pick up Jones…he's such an idiot."

"UH oh," Luke said noticing the tone in Reid's voice. "What did he do? And you're being careful right?"

"Yes," Reid said touched by Luke's concern. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…and I can't over the phone. Just know that Percy Jones is apparently incapable of making a sensible decision and I am really starting to question why I was friends with him in the first place."

"I'm sorry, Reid."

"Don't apologize for him. He doesn't deserve it. Hey don't you dare vomit in my car! Damnit!" Luke could hear retching sounds and they made him cringe.

"Gross I was just in that car!"

"Hmmm I'll have to clean it out before you can get in it again. Will you be okay taking the bus to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…sure. I can't believe Jones got trashed like that."

"Me neither…"

"Reid-"

"Yeah."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for your friend's stupidity. I know you…you're wishing you had known or could have done something. Don't do it. You are not his keeper."

"Thanks, Luke," Reid said his voice soft. "I needed to hear that. Sorry it ruins our nightly chats…but I hoped this made up for it."

"Just make it home, and text me to let me know you are safe. I love you…and I'll hurt Jones myself if something happens to you."

"I love you too," Reid said laughing as he hung up the phone and placed it on the dashboard. He glanced over at Jones who was drooling at the mouth as he mumbled on and on about a fight and why he should have won it. Reid sighed and focused on getting his friend home. Up until this point it had been a great day, and he had quite a few things awaiting him when he finally did make it home. The last of his Valentine 's Day cupcakes, a nice tall glass of warm milk courtesy of his mom, and the chance that he might still be able to talk to Luke. Just thinking about his boyfriend was enough to make him smile. Before Luke he could imagine that he would be as lonely as Jones…not that he would subject himself to drinking so much he ended up in a drunken brawl; but he did understand at least that his friend was most likely lonely and misguided. Of course that didn't detract from his stupidity in Reid's book.

He left Jones with his older brother and after declining an invite to come in he made his way home. He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow with the windows down to air out his car. He would make Jones clean up the mess he made at a later date. It was well after one by the time he made it into the house. He was exhausted and grumpy and his stomach was aching for a midnight snack.

Armed with a piece of cake and a glass of milk he made his way upstairs to his room and placed the items on his night table. he dialed Luke's number all the while stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt before getting into bed. Normally he would just study, but tonight he didn't have the energy.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered after the fourth ring.

"I'm sorry I woke you up.:"

"Reid?" Luke yawned. "You made it home?"

"Finally. Jones' brother was still up when I got there…I let him deal with him."

"How's your car?"

"He'll be cleaning it out…I'll make him."

"Your Dad is going to be pissed you know."

Reid groaned. "Don't remind me. I'll explain it to you. I just…I wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun today…tonight too. You made Valentine's day fun for me. I've never had much cause to enjoy the holiday before. So thank you."

"Are you going to thank me for everything?" Luke asked through another yawn."

"Until we're old and gray so get used to it…okay?"

"Okay." The line went silent for a moment and Reid began to wonder if Luke had fallen asleep. "Reid?" he said his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Yeah?"

"You did the right thing helping Jones. You're a good friend…and I love you."

"I love you too," Reid wihispered though he was uncertain if Luke had heard him. Reid could hear his even breaths and just that sound comforted him. it was insane to him just how much he adored Luke. "Good night, Luke," he said into the phone before pressing his lips to it briefly. He placed his phone beside the now empty plate and finished off his milk before lying down. He was out cold the moment his head hit the pillow, as sleep quickly chased him into dreams of his future with Luke.


	19. Chapter 19

Reid reached blindly for the phone annoyed with whoever was attempting to draw him out of his dream.

"Hello," He mumbled refusing to open his eyes.

"Happy birthday to you," a cheery voice sang into the phone. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to the best boyfriend in the world. "Happy birthday to you."

"I was just dreaming about you," Reid said allowing a smile to cross his lips.

"You were?"

"Mmmhmmm. In fact I'm still continuing the dream as we speak."

"Do I even want to know?"

Probably not."

"But why are you dreaming when you can have the real thing?" Luke teased.

"Don't tempt me," Reid replied his voice sounding husky and soft.

"I love the sound of your voice," Luke sighed. "But can you wake up please…I'm coming over."

"Since you asked nicely."

"Reid…"

"What?" Reid chuckled as dream Luke faded away and he opened his eyes to the sunlight shining through his window. "Hey the sun's out today."

"Very astute observation, genus," Luke laughed.

"Hey, no teasing me on my birthday. It's not allowed."

"Says who?"

"The Reid Oliver rule book." Reid smiled as Luke's laughter met his ears. He loved listening to that laugh. It amazed him sometimes just how much he enjoyed things from Luke that would annoy him with anyone else. "Now that I have managed to make you laugh…am I picking you up or are you somehow driving to me?"

"I'm going to drive," Luke said excitedly. "Dad said it was okay since I'm coming to your house…and he trusts me. Then you and I can spend the day together."

"Okay…but I have to be back here for a family dinner."

"I know. I'll get you back in time…I promise. See you soon?"

"How soon is soon?"

"When can you be ready?" Luke countered. "You aren't even out of bed yet are you?"

"I'm up," Reid protested even as he sat up in bed. "I can talk to you and do other things you know?"

"Multitasking means nothing when you're lying in bed, Dr. Oliver," Luke teased.

Reid laughed as he got up and started moving around his room. He would never admit it but he secretly loved when Luke called him Dr. Oliver. It was a term of endearment that meant a great deal to him. IT also served as a validation for his chosen career path. It spoke volumes that Luke believed in him, and would hopefully see him through the long journey that was ahead. Of course it also reminded him that he needed to think about where he was going to school…he had a lot of choices to make, and with Luke in his corner he didn't foresee a problem making them.

"You know, you should be careful what you say to me, Mr. Snyder. Words can be very dangerous weapons if not used properly."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Luke said innocently.

"Multitasking in bed can be a lot of fun."

"OH," Luke's voice suddenly got soft and Reid just knew he was blushing. "You are so mean…I don't think…um…we're not…okay I'm going to stop now."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Luke. I know we're not ready for that step yet. I just like teasing you."

"I guess teasing is okay."

"It can be."

"See you soon?" Luke asked brightly.

"Yes. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be ready by the time you get here."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a bit." Reid clicked off his phone and placed it on the desk. He sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair. Looking in the mirror he didn't feel any different. He was a year older, a year wiser and one step closer to his ultimate goal. He couldn't help but think that he was changed though…on the inside. And most of those changes he attributed to his relationship with Luke. Just the thought of his boyfriend was enough to put a smile on his face as he headed for the bathroom. A year ago he didn't think he would be this excited about a birthday, but this year, and from now on he had someone to share it with.

"You can go a little faster you know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't tell you to do it if you couldn't."

"Okay."

"Okay lay off the pedal that's too fast!"

Luke laughed and lifted his foot a little slowing the car down just enough for his own comfort. He and Reid had been practicing for a few hours now and so far Reid's method of teaching had been encouraging. He was patient with him, and when he made a mistake he just joked about it. They'd laugh and then moved on.

"You're going fast again," Reid warned as car picked up speed.

"I'm sorry," Luke said trying to slow down. "I can't help it; we're going down the hill."

"That's what the breaks are for," Reid laughed to take the edge off his words. Luke laughed along with him and put pressure on the brakes to slow the car to an acceptable speed.

"Is that better?" he asked when he pulled to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

'You get an A for effort." Reid commented taking a sip from his soda can.

"What do I have to do to earn an A+?"

Reid sputtered and spewed his soda over the dashboard before turning to look at Luke. His Boyfriend's expression was a mix between bewildered and amused causing Reid to shake his head. "Luke."

"What?"

"Don't say things like that."

"What did I say that made you spew all over my car?"

"You wanted to know what you could do to earn an A+ Reid explained raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh…OH!" Luke said a blush staining his cheeks as he realized what his statement implied. "That wasn't what I meant."

"But that's what I heard."

"Reid!"

Reid smiled and leaned over to kiss Luke's cheek. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said effectively changing the subject. "It's almost time for dinner with the family."

Luke nodded and kissed Reid on the cheek before focusing his attention on the road ahead. He maneuvered the car down the road taking the long way to get to Reid's house. Reid was silent for the rest of the drive, spending his time watching Luke who was gorgeous even in profile. His posture was confident, and he seemed at ease with the power he was wielding. Reid was very proud of him. Without even thinking about it he placed a hand on Luke's knee. He only smiled when his boyfriend turned to him questionably. Luke returned the smile and returned his attention to the road. This was turning out to be a great birthday.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Reid asked when they pulled up outside his home.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Luke asked seriously. "I mean I don't want to intrude on your family thing."

"Come on…I'm sure my parents won't object…it is my day after all."

"Okay," Luke smiled happily. "I'll stay." Reid waited for him to park the car before getting out, and they walked up the path together. Reid was holding tight to Luke's hand, even as Luke kept a few inches between them.

"That's weird," Reid commented as they stepped inside the foyer. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Come on," Luke pulled him further inside ignoring his question.

"Surprise!"

Reid jumped back as the room was flooded with light and he looked around at the people assembled in the room. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He saw some of his debate team friends who waved at him with grins on their faces. Manda was there, with Christian by her side, and the biggest shocker of them all was that Jordan was there too with a guy that Reid didn't know by his side. He spotted his parents in the corner smiling proudly at him and then he turned his attention to Luke.

"You knew about this?" he asked the shock clear in his voice.

"You aren't mad are you?" Luke asked his eyes suddenly wide as he tried to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

Reid glanced around the room once more, and smiled when he noticed that even Luke's dad was there to celebrate his big day. He focused on Luke and cupped his cheeks as he smiled at him. "I'm not mad, Luke…just…thank you. "I love you," he whispered to him even as he kissed him softly on the lips. Luke just smiled at him and moved to take his hand, drawing him into the crowd of people.

Much to Luke's surprise and his delight the party went off without a hitch. Everyone seemed to have fun, and Reid was enjoying himself. That was the best part. Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched the jeopardy game going on in the living room. They were playing in pairs, Reid and Luke were on one team, while Amanda and Chris and Jordan and Jones made up the other two teams. Reid's dad was asking the questions while Jordan's friend Scott kept score. Reid's debate team buddies, Rick and Steve sat with Luke's dad watching all the fun.

"What is Scorsese," Reid said in response to the $800 dollar question from the Movies category. Luke smiled and gave Reid a congratulatory hug before picking the next category. Chris and Amanda seemed to be holding their own, but Jones insisted that the game was rigged.

"You're just sore because you aren't as smart as you want people to think you are Jones," Reid smirked as he watched his dad shuffle the cards for the double jeopardy round. He was actually having a good time despite himself.

Luke just laughed and shook his head. He was used to Reid insulting his friends at the drop of the hat. He knew that Reid cared about Jones, but it was a fact he usually didn't vocalize publically. He did after all have a reputation to uphold.

The jeopardy game ended with Reid and Luke claiming the top prize, while Chris and Amanda came in second place. Jones and Jordan had disagreed about what the answer to the final jeopardy question was. As it turned out Jones should have listened to Jordan.

"Good game," Jordan cornered Reid and held out his hand for him to shake it. Reid was taken aback but he shook Jordan's hand and held on to it as he tried to read his expression.

"Thanks for coming, Jordan," he said after a moment. "I know it meant a lot to Luke to have you here."

"I was kind of surprised when he asked me," Jordan admitted with a laugh. "Look, Reid I know you and I got off to a bad start, and I wanted to apologize for that."

"IT's okay," Reid said shrugging it off. "I know how much you care about Luke."

:"Regardless of how I felt about him, the way I treated you was uncalled for. I can see how much you care about Luke, and that's all that really matters to me."

"I only want to make him happy," Reid admitted as he sought out his boyfriend who was talking to Amanda by the food table. "I love him."

"I can tel." Jordan smiled thoughtfully. "Do you think we can start over? I mean...I don't think I gave you a fair chance and I would like to."

"I'd like that," Reid replied taken aback by the sudden show of friendliness from Luke's best friend. "I mean I'm sure we will butt heads from time to time, but we can try to be civil for Luke's sake right?'"

"What are you guys doing for my sake?" Luke asked coming forward with a plate of food for Reid. "You two aren't fighting again are you?"

Reid kissed the worried frown off Luke's face and thanked him for the food. "We were just agreeing that we are going to get along for your sake," he explained in response to Luke's query. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Well, Steve is looking for someone to play chess with him, and Manda is looking through the IPod to see what to put on the shuffle. Rick is debating politics with Jones and your mom is thinking we should bowl."

"Bowling, for real," Jordan laughed. "Are we supposed to go to the bowling alley?"

"No," Reid replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "We have a Wii.

"You play video games?"

"Jordan," Luke reprimanded with a laugh.

"Its okay, Luke," Reid smiled at his boyfriend before turning to Jordan. "I may have just turned eighteen, Jordan, but contrary to popular belief I am a nerd in every sense of the word and yes that includes the occasional enjoyment of video games and puzzles. I find it stimulates the brain."

"I stand corrected," Jordan laughed.

"OH yeah and Scott was looking through DVDS if that's okay," Luke said referring to Jordan's date. "Your mom said that if we got bored we could watch a movie."

"Gotta love my mom," Reid said shaking his head. "Where did our dads go?"

"They are in the backyard by the fire pit," Luke said excitedly. "We're going to cap off the night with a bonfire."

"Are we going to have S'mores?" Reid asked even as he took a bite of the sandwich Luke had brought him."

"Will you have room," Luke teased.

"Very funny," Reid said his mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed and took another bite wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as Luke and Jordan looked on.

"Boys, we're going to have a bowling tournament," Reid's mom called over to them. Jordan walked off and Luke kissed Reid on the cheek.

"Yes there will be S'mores," He whispered in his ear before pulling him back towards the crowd. Amanda had managed to get the music started and everyone was crowded around the TV watching Mrs. Oliver fiddle with the Wii controllers.

"Okay guys split up into teams. Reid you can be the captain of one team, Luke you're the captain of team number two. Amanda, dear you will be on Luke's team, Jordan you're on Reid's team." Luke and Reid smiled at each other as Reid's mom continued to delegate positions. Even the adults were going to play. In the end Reid, Jordan, Rick, Jones, Reid's dad and Mr. Snyder made up one team, while Luke, Amanda, Steve, Scott and Reid's mom became team number two.

Bowling on the Wii is not as easy as it may seem, but Reid found it to be a lot of fun. He clapped when Luke bowled a strike and shared a hug with him not caring that they were on opposite teams. They played a few rounds and in the end it didn't even matter who won. Reid enjoyed watching his parents, especially his dad so relaxed and cool. It was hard for him to remember a time when his dad had let loose this much. Even when they hung out together there was always this air of importance about him…but today he was just enjoying himself and his surroundings.

"Hey," he said as he felt Luke's arms encircle his waist. Luke rested his head against Reid's back and he turned so they could face each other. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Luke asked tracing the fabric of Reid's sweatshirt. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"I could have just sat around the house today, and it would have been fun," Reid replied placing a kiss in Luke's forehead. "Because I would have been spending it with you. But yes, to answer your question I am having a lot of fun. This will probably be the last birthday I get to really enjoy."

"If I have anything to say about it, Dr. Oliver, you will have a nice birthday every year. Even if it's just you and me in the on call room during one of your breaks."

"Planning our future all ready are we Mr. Snyder."

"Yeah," Luke said shyly. Reid kissed him softly before pulling him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a moment just enjoying being in each other's presence as Reid surveyed the rest of the party guests. Scott and Rick were playing chess now that the bowling was done. Chris, who had decided not to bowl, was dancing with Amanda. Jordan and Jones bickered in the corner, but it seemed playful enough and the parents had disappeared again. Reid rested his chin in Luke's hair and sighed contently. He was going to miss moments like this when he went away to school. He and Luke hadn't discussed anything yet, but he did know where he would go. He was just waiting for the right time to tell him.

"Luke, can you come help me," Reid's mom called from the kitchen. Luke slipped out of Reid's grasp and kissed him on the cheek before going to see what she needed.

"Here I am, Mrs. Oliver. She was standing at the island putting candles on a huge three layer chocolate cake; Reid's favorite.

"We're going to cut into this before the bonfire," she explained as Luke drew closer. "Is everything going alright in the living room?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I think everyone is having a good time."

"My son seems to be enjoying himself."

"He is," Luke smiled fondly. "I think he will always remember this day."

"I'm sure you have a lot to do with that," Reid's mom commented as she lit the last candle on Reid's cake. "Ready?"

Luke nodded not able to hide the smile that crossed his lips as he followed Mrs. Oliver into the living room.

Amanda was trying to pull Reid onto the dance floor when the lights were dimmed and voices could be heard singing happy birthday. Reid smiled when he saw his mom holding a huge chocolate cake, with Luke standing right beside her. The candlelight illuminated Luke's face making him appear almost ethereal in Reid's eyes. He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him as he finished off the happy birthday song. Everyone else joined in and then Reid's mom told him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Reid closed his eyes for a minute before blowing out all the candles in one breath.

"Did you make a wish?" Amanda asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"It already came true," Reid replied his gaze locked on Luke who was beaming up at him proudly.

"Oh no!" Luke exclaimed as his marshmallow fell from the stick into the fire. "Guess I'm not as good at this as I thought," he laughed and reached for another from the bag sitting between him and Reid. Everyone was gathered around the fire telling stories and singing old campfire songs. The large fire warmed their faces and the smell of roasting marshmallows put everyone in good spirits.

Reid smiled as he watched Luke place the marshmallow into the fire, rotating the stick until the flame caught onto the white fluff. He pulled it away and blew on it, and Reid who held the chocolate and the graham cracker in his hand sandwiched the pieces around the goo and pulled it clean off the stick. "Viola," he said holding the melting treat up to Luke's lips for him to take a bite. Luke grinned and took a bite of the gooey treat, a giggle escaping his lips as the marshmallow dribbled down his chin.

"So good," he said as he chewed. Reid nodded his agreement as he polished off his half of the S'more. He restrained himself from taking Luke's fingers to lick up the access marshmallow and chocolate. They were after all sitting with their parents in attendance. It was enough for him that they could cuddle like this around the fire. They were comfortable with the little things like feeding each other S'mores and sharing a kiss here and there.

After about an hour of campfire fun people begin to take their leave. Jones left first with Rick and Steve close behind him. Jordan and Scott followed suit after taking huge slices of birthday cake with them. It wasn't long before Luke and Reid were the only two outside watching the fire die down as they held on to each other for warmth.

"So do you feel any older yet?" Luke asked snuggling deeper into the cavern of Reid's arms.

"No," Reid replied, resting his chin in Luke's hair. "Eighteen doesn't feel any different. I bet sixteen won't feel much different to you either."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Luke admitted. "But I'll be able to drive myself by then…and I can officially get my license! I'm going to go on my birthday."

"Your birthday coincides with Graduation," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah…which reminds me," Luke moved to stand holding out his hand for Reid to take. He pulled his boyfriend up and pulled him towards the house. "I want you to open my birthday present."

"Okay," Reid laughed as he glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the fire was still going out. One solitary flame flickered for a moment before giving way to the wind, and Reid turned his attention back to Luke. Luke let go of his hand only after they reached the table that held the gifts and envelopes Reid had received earlier in the day. There was a rectangular shaped box sitting in the middle and Luke lifted it up, presenting it to Reid with a shy smile on his face.

"I hope you like it," He said as Reid led them over to the couch to sit down. "I was trying to figure out what to give you that would be practical, and finally I thought I could give you something that would always remind you of me."

Reid could only smile as he pulled the bag made of soft brown leather out of the bag. He examined it closely nothing that there were plenty of compartments, and enough room for him to carry h is important folders and his laptop inside. What impressed him the most was his initials which were monogrammed on the front.

"There's something inside too," Luke said ducking his head shyly as he watched Reid examine his gift. Reid unzipped the top compartment and pulled out the portfolio which also bore his initials. There was a Black onyx Ball Point Pen inside and Reid picked it up to examine it closer. It was heavy in weight with silver trimming and it too was engraved.

"LuRe forever," Reid read, a smile touching his lips as his fingers moved over the message. "I love it, Luke," he said placing the pen back in its holder. He closed the portfolio and set it aside to pull Luke into his arms. "And I love you. Thank you for this special gift."

It was after midnight before Reid drove Luke home. Since Holden didn't want Luke trying to drive in the dark, Reid offered to make sure the car got back to the farm safely, and his dad drove behind him, so that Reid would have a ride back. Reid parked the car and sat back in the seat looking over at Luke who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's on your mind?" he asked nudging Luke's shoulder with his own.

"I just like the idea of you driving my car," Luke replied as a slight blush stained his cheeks. He realized his thoughts were probably silly and he worried that Reid would suddenly think he was too young for him.

"Having care fantasies already," Reid teased, reaching out to touch Luke's cheek. "You know, there's nothing you could do or say that would make me ashamed of you. You believe me don't you?"

Luke nodded, grateful that Reid seemed to understand him even without him having to explain anything. "Are we always going to be this happy?" he asked even as he slipped out of his seatbelt and inched closer to Reid.

"I hope so," Reid whispered as he cupped Luke's cheeks and kissed him tenderly. The kiss started off sweet and soft, but the moment Reid's tongue entered the caverns of Luke's mouth things turned passionate. Luke's hands went up to Reid's face, his fingers snaking into the short curls as he tasted the mixture of marshmallow and chocolate joined with Reid's natural flavor. He just couldn't get enough of him. "We need to stop this," he said reluctantly pulling away from Luke, just enough to press their foreheads together.

"Why," Luke asked breathlessly.

"Because," Reid said forcing himself to pull back completely, "for one my dad is out there waiting for me…and most importantly I don't think we're ready. And even if we were, the back seat of your car is not the right place."

"Oh," Luke blushed and ducked his head in a way that let Reid know he was making the right decision. "I think our relationship progressed fast enough without adding um fuel to the fire."

"That's one way to put it," Reid chuckled as he reached out to lift Luke's chin. He caressed his face with his fingers and just gazed longingly into the beautiful brown eyes with flecks of green. "I love your eyes," he said as he allowed the pad of his thumb to rub over Luke's mouth. "And your lips and I definitely can't wait to get to know all of you."

"Does that mean you're already counting down the days?" Luke asked only half teasing. Just Reid's hand on his face was enough to make him shudder. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have him touching other areas.

Reid smiled and nodded, kissing Luke tenderly before pulling away completely. Luke watched as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He was still sitting there stunned when Reid opened the door and held his hand out for him to take. "Here are the keys," he said Pulling Luke against him even as he handed over the keys to the car. "Good night, Luke, and thank you again for a great birthday."

Luke pulled him into one last kiss before walking up the path to the farmhouse. He turned and waved, watching Reid get into the car with his dad. He waited until the car was out of sight before turning to go inside. He touched his lips as he made his way upstairs, smiling as he realized that he could still feel Reid's kiss.

"Are you really finished with all your course work or school?" Luke asked," his voice full of admiration and pride for his boyfriend. They were in the middle of their nightly telephone chats. Reid had called as soon as he returned home and after an hour they still showed no signs of stopping.

"For the most part," Reid replied as he made himself comfortable in bed. "Dr. Ericksson said that I am pretty much a shoe in for Valedictorian too."

"That means you need a speech," Luke said leaning his head back against the headboard. "I could write it for you."

"I may take you up on that," Reid said thoughtfully. "I'm not good with words, and I don't want to say the wrong thing. I mean, I know I tend to say what's on my mind but I don't think I should be rude or anything at Graduation."

"You should be yourself," Luke laughed good-naturedly. "I mean no one should try to change you, Reid. And anyone who can't like you for who you are is out of luck. Because it just means they'll miss out on a wonderful person."

"Someone's a little biased."

"I'm serious."

"I know," Reid acknowledged. "So am I."

"I could keep my opinions to myself," Luke pouted.

"No pouting allowed when I can't kiss it away."

"I'm going to miss you when you go away to Harvard." Earlier in the conversation Reid confided in Luke about the school he wanted to go to. The news made him both happy and sad at the same time. It was still months off, but he already felt the loss.

"I'm going to miss you too…but we promised to write remember?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you agreed to that. I know how much you don't like to put your thoughts on paper."

"Well, I just don't feel I'm good at it. I know I am a self proclaimed genius but I can admit my shortcomings."

"They are very few and in between," Luke replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Reid laughed. "And you're probably the only person who could get me to admit that."

"I'm probably the only person who can get you to do a lot of things."

"Care to put that theory to practice, Mr. Snyder?"

"And how you suppose I should do that?"

"Well," Reid started thoughtfully; I'll let you plan our next few dates..."

"Really?" Luke asked excitedly. "You might regret that you know?"

"As long you don't want me to bungee jump or skydive I think we'll be okay."

"I wouldn't do that," Luke exclaimed. Reid snickered at how appalled he sounded. "You're afraid of heights…I wouldn't put you in a position like that…but I do have an ideal."

"What's that?"

"Well I told you once that I was going to help you conquer your fear of heights," Luke reminded him as he made himself comfortable in bed. His head rested against his pillow and he pulled his blanket up beneath his arms as he focused on his boyfriend. "I think if I went on a Ferris wheel with you you'd actually like it, and since you'd be with me you wouldn't even think about how high up we are."

Silence followed his suggestion, and Luke just knew that Reid was thinking about it. He could almost hear the wheels turning in his boyfriend's brain, and the thought made him smile. He hoped Reid knew he would never do anything that would put him in danger.

"I trust you, Luke," he said after a comfortable silence. "I don't put a lot of trust or faith in a lot of people…not even my parents completely. But…you, for some reason, I haven't quite figured out, I just know I can trust you, and I love you. I don't foresee that changing anytime soon. So," he said taking a deep breath, "in short form I guess I'm saying yes. I'll ride the Ferris wheel with you."

"Will you ride horses?"

"With you by my side…yes."

"Go swimming in the pond?" Luke suggested.

"Yes."

Take me to the Farmer's Market."

"I've never been to one," Reid admitted a smile in his voice.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Luke laughed. "You'd like it, there's a lot of food there."

"I will hazard a guess that I will like anything that allows me to spend time with you."

Okay," Luke suddenly turned shy, "Then there's one thing I really want to do before you go off to school. I don't know; maybe we can even do it the day before you leave, or the morning you have to go?"

"What's that?" Reid asked softly.

"Watch the sunrise with me?"

Reid smiled. "That can definitely be arranged."

"Please excuse me while I squeal."

"Are you serious?" Reid laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you squeal before."

"I think I'm going to leave that one alone for the night," Luke chuckled lightly. "And I think I've kept you on the phone long enough."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"Never," Luke replied softly. "Happy Birthday, even though it's long past now."

"It's still yesterday on the west coast," Reid reminded him. "And it's even earlier in Hawaii."

"Stop being cute," Luke laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too…and thanks, Luke. For everything."

"You're welcome…good night, Reid."

"Good night, Luke."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two months since Reid's birthday and things were going fairly well as far as Luke was concerned. He couldn't believe how fast time flew by, but he was glad that he had had someone to share these moments with. After talking about sex, their expectations and wants things just seemed to flow naturally with them. Though they weren't physically connected they were lovers in every other sense of the word and for right now that was all that really mattered.

They still met for tutoring sessions after school and managed to spend time together whenever the opportunity presented itself. Reid made it to Luke's games, and was front and center when their team won the championship. In turn Luke made time for Reid's debate meets and was there to support both Reid and Amanda during the debate finals. As Graduation day approached Luke and Reid tried to make the best of the time they could spend together. Sometimes they went out to eat, or took in a movie, and other times they'd hang out in Reid's basement playing video games and sharing Reid's famous sandwiches.

Their families were becoming entangled as well and Reid often joked that it was almost like being married. Luke had dinner at his house on Tuesday nights, and Reid went to the farm on Thursdays. Sometimes on the weekend Reid would come over to spend time with Luke and his dad, and once or twice he even helped with the barn chores. On Sundays the Olivers were invited over for Sunday dinner at the farm, and there were even times when Reid would spend time with Luke's dad while Luke spent the day with his mother. By May Luke was more than used to finding his boyfriend and his father sitting on the couch enjoying the game together. There would be half eaten sandwiches on the table and both men would be holding cans in their hands. Without a word Luke would climb over Reid's legs which were usually stretched out in front of him and claim the seat beside him. Without taking his eyes off the screen Reid would wrap an arm around Luke who would lean into the embrace…he was going to miss moments like these.

His favorite moments were the times they spent near the pond. They would cuddle in the hammock Luke's father had set up, and Luke would snuggle close to Reid as he listened to him read out loud. Reid's voice had a calming effect on him, and he was quite addicted to it. Just thinking about it was enough to make him smile.

"Luke," his dad's voice intruded on his thoughts and he looked away from the mirror to find his Father standing in the doorway grinning at him.

"Yeah Dad?" he asked before turning back to the mirror to check over his appearance for the umpteenth time. Today was a special day…for two reasons. He officially sixteen years old today and even more importantly his boyfriend was graduating from high school. He wanted to look his best for when the families went out afterward to celebrate.

"Time to get a move on, kiddo. Or we'll be late," Luke's dad said leaning against the doorframe. His heart was swelling with pride as he watched Luke messing in his hair trying to get it to lay just right. "You look good son."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked turning to face him. He looked down at this pressed Navy blue trouser as if he expected there to be some crease he had forgotten. His shirt was white with red and blue pinstripes and a navy blue tie completed the ensemble.

Holden came further into the room to button Luke's suit jacket, standing back to get the full effect of the suit he had picked out specifically for this occasion. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he looked at his son…he wasn't so much of a kid anymore.

"Dad is it okay?" Luke asked frowning as his head tilted to the side. "Do you think this is the right shirt?"

"Relax squirt," Holden said tousling Luke's hair despite his protests. "You look so grown up."

"I'm getting too old for you to keep calling me squirt," he said pretending to be cross as he fixed his hair.

"You'll be my squirt even when you're fifty," Holden said giving Luke's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Now come on we don't want to be late."

"Hey Manda," Luke greeted as the girl exited the classroom.

"Hey," she smiled and came forth to give Luke a hug. "Glad you could make it. You look quite handsome."

"Thanks," Luke blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious under the scrutiny. "Um is Reid in there?"

Amanda smiled and led him over to the door. "See for yourself," she said cracking the door open just enough for Luke to see Reid pacing the room. His lips were moving but no words were coming out. Every few minutes he would pause and look back down at the flashcards he held in his hands. His shoulders would slump and a hand would reach up to run through his curls. Luke wasn't certain he had ever seen his boyfriend look so nervous before. It was quite endearing. "He's been like that for the past hour," Amanda explained. "I told him everything was going to be okay. Maybe he will listen if it comes from you."

"But you're his best friend" Luke whispered a bewildered look crossing his features.

"Boyfriend trumps that," Amanda laughed and fussed with his hair. "Go, talk to him and tell him the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Luke grinned. "Congratulations, Manda. I'm going to miss you when you go off to school." Amanda smiled and blew a kiss before disappearing down the hall. Luke returned his attention to the room, watching as Reid continued his routine from earlier. With a sigh Luke slipped inside and continued to watch him for a moment, his back leaning against the now closed door.

"…the road to success is not always easy, but I believe we can do anything if we strive to do our best. So in parting I say good luck fellow classmates, there's a big world awaiting us out there and it won't always be easy…but if this year has taught me anything it's that we can accomplish anything if we set our minds to do it." He stopped when he heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Luke smiling at him. A nervous smile crossed Reid's features as he walked over to his boyfriend to give him a hug.

"That sounded perfect," Luke praised as he hugged him close. "I'm so proud of you."

"I don't know if I can do this," Reid admitted his nerves showing clearly on his face. "I don't know if I can talk in front of all these people."

"You're going to do fine," Luke soothed. "I'll be in the audience, so if you need to, just look at me. Besides you've talked in front of large groups of people before."

"I wasn't by myself though. I was with my teammates and we were debating topics that I researched and studied up on. This…" He held up the flash cards and scanned them again shaking his head as he did so. "This is me trying to keep a room full of classmates and parents and friends entertained for fifteen minutes."

"Do you like the speech," Luke asked stepping back to look at his boyfriend.

"Of course I do…you wrote it."

"Do you believe in the speech?"

"Every word."

"Then you'll be fine," Luke concluded. He stepped forward to straighten Reid's robe, grabbing his hat off the table and setting it on top of Reid's head. "You look very handsome in your robe, and in just under an hour you'll be a high school graduate."

"Trading in Navy blue for Crimson," Reid said smiling nervously.

"Exactly…now come on. It's time for graduation to start."

"Wait," Reid said pulling Luke against him so he could wrap his arms around him. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?"

Luke smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Reid softly on the lips. "I'm very proud of you," he said pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you," Reid whispered pressing their lips together once more before moving away completely. "Let's go get me graduated." Luke smiled as he allowed Reid to pull him out of the room. The fact that he was able to make Reid feel better warmed him to no end.

Luke joined his dad and Reid's parents just as the ceremony was about to start. The principal talked for a few minutes welcoming parents, faculty and staff to the school. He spoke about how proud he was of the graduates, but mentioned that the parents should be proud too. After everyone applauded the supportive family members, strains of pomp and circumstance could be heard as the Graduates made their way into the auditorium.

Awards and special honors were handed out first and after what seemed like an eternity later Reid was announced to give his speech. Luke watched with bated breath as Reid approached the podium. He willed his boyfriend to seek him out, and smiled when the blue gaze locked with his own. He nodded his encouragement and sat back to listen as Reid began to speak.

"….A lot has changed for me in this past year," Reid said catching Luke off guard with his sudden shift in focus. This had not been part of the original speech. "Before now I only had one purpose…and that was to be the best so that I could go to the best school in the country. I succeeded in that, but this year I also learned how to love. So while I want to thank my family, the friends I actually have and my teachers, especially Dr. Ericksson for getting me to this point, I also have to thank Luke, for teaching me that school is a lot more than just what you learn in the classroom," he pointed at his head, "it's what you have in here." He placed his hand on his heart and smiled at Luke, who for his credit was swelling with pride. "Thank you."

As Reid walked away from the podium the auditorium erupted with applause. Luke stood, beaming proudly as Reid took his seat beside Amanda, who hugged him tightly. When the noise died down the principal stepped to the front and pomp and circumstance could be heard again as the graduates were awarded their diplomas. Luke continued to watch Reid who was now tapping his knee with his right hand. This was a sure sign that he was growing antsy, and Luke hoped that the graduation would be over soon. Reid tended to be a little claustrophobic when he had to sit still for long lengths of time.

Beads of sweat began to appear on Reid's face when he finally heard his name being called. He stood quickly and had to stop himself from running over to the podium. He thanked the principal and hoped his hand wasn't as sweaty as it felt when he shook the older man's. He held up his rolled up piece of paper and moved the tassel of his hat over to the left as he smiled out into the crowd. Somehow he managed to sit through the last ten minutes as the principal closed the ceremony. His breath caught as he watched the parents, friends and the staff leave the auditorium and he wondered why the graduates had to leave last. He thought that was a stupid rule. He felt a hand on his and turned to see Amanda smiling at him. Her soft blue eyes were a calming comfort to him and he relaxed. He could do this…he smiled at her and gave her a hug. They had done it…today was a great day.

Outside Luke waited anxiously for the graduates to come out of the room. He was so nervous that one would think he had been the one graduating. He stood with his dad who was engaged in a conversation with Reid's father. Reid's mother was talking to Amanda's parents, and Luke, he just kept watching the door, jumping whenever someone exited the auditorium.

Soon the hall was flooded with graduates and classmates. Everyone wanted a chance to congratulate everyone. Reid was swallowed by the crowd, but he did manage to make eye contact with Luke before his friends enveloped him and Amanda. IT seemed to take forever for Reid to make his way through the throng of people, but he was there and he shared hugs with his father, his mother and Luke's dad before finally stepping in front of Luke who immediately walked into his embrace.

"Are you okay," Luke asked looking up at him. "You looked so scared up there."

"Shhh," Reid said kissing his forehead and resting his chin in his hair. "I'm fine, now that I can breathe," he chuckled. "Oh and happy birthday," Reid said pushing Luke away just enough for him to look at him. "I was going to mention that on stage, but I wasn't sure how to do it subtly and I am sorry I didn't say it this morning. IT's been a crazy day."

"It's okay," Luke smiled genuinely. "You can make it up to me later. Right now I think our family wants to go eat."

"Me too, I'm starved," Reid said taking Luke's hand into his own. As if on cue his parents and Luke's dad joined them and they left the school together.

Dinner was at a nice Italian Restaurant just outside of Chicago. Luke blushed when Reid pulled out his chair for him and then pushed it in before taking his seat beside him. Reid's mom sat to his left, while Holden sat to Luke's right, with Reid's dad beside him. The boys shared a menu as the adults looked on with proud smiles on their faces. It wasn't lost on them just how well the two boys worked together. AT one point Holden excused himself from the table, but returned minutes later with a secretive smile on his face.

"I think we'll just have cheeseburgers and French fries, Please," Reid said when the waiter glanced his way."

"Are you sure that's all you boys want," Holden teased.

"We're at an Italian restaurant and you guys just want burgers and fries," Reid's dad chuckled.

"Oh leave them be," Mrs. Oliver waved them off. "This is their special night they can have what they want."

"Hmmmm," Reid said looking down at the menu again. "Do you want to get some onion rings too, and the salad?" he directed his question at Luke.

"Caesar salad sounds good," Luke agreed shyly. It was not the first time that he and Reid had eaten dinner with the parents, but this was the first time out at a fancy restaurant and Reid was making him feel giddy.

"We'll take an order of onion rings and a Caesar salad as well please," Reid informed the waiter as he handed over the menu. The waiter smiled taking the menus away and returning soon after with their dinks. Luke and Reid had large thick milkshakes while Reid's mom had a glass of wine, and Holden and Reid's dad sipped on lemonade.

Dinner was a frenzy of excitement as everyone tried to talk about everything and anything. Holden wanted to know what Reid's plans for the future were now that he was a high school graduate. Reid's dad wanted to make sure Reid knew how proud he was of him, and Reid's mom asked Luke if he had enjoyed his birthday and how the driving was coming along.

"I got my license this morning," Luke said proudly as he dipped a French fry into his chocolate shake. "Dad took me to take the test first thing. I would have waited for you," he said turning to Reid, "but I knew you had to get ready for tonight."

"It's okay," Reid assured him. "I'm proud of you though…passing on the first try is quite the feat."

"I had good teachers," Luke said smiling back at his boyfriend. The conversation continued, until the waiter stopped off at their table asking if anyone wanted dessert. Reid ordered the chocolate raspberry cheesecake while Luke opted for the granny smith apple pie bake.

"Just coffee please," Holden replied when it was his turn to order.

"We'll have the same," Reid's mom ordered for her and her husband. The waiter once again disappeared and Luke just listened as his dad and Reid talked about the incompetent umpire in yesterday's Cub's game. Reid's parents were engrossed in a conversation as well, and it surprised him a little that he didn't feel left out at all. Reid had his arm around him and it was just nice to be surrounded by people he cared about. It was turning out to be a great birthday.

He was startled by the sound of waiters singing, and even more surprised when he realized they were coming right towards him. One of them carried his dessert order complete with a lit candle in the middle, while a second waiter carried a tray that was set in front of him. He sat wide eyed as the waiters and his table mates sang happy birthday to him.

"Make a wish," Reid said his eyes gleaming as he looked at Luke.

Luke looked to his dad, who winked at him, before focusing on the pie and blowing out the candle. Everyone cheered and Reid gave Luke a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before Luke could thank everyone properly the waiters started to sing again, this time their focus was on Reid as they congratulated him on graduating from high school. He received his dessert and a crimson envelope with a gold seal. Luke immediately recognized them as the colors for Reid's new school.

Reid smiled and placed the envelope beside him wanting to focus on his dessert first. Luke snickered and focused on his own dessert which turned out to be the best apple pie he had ever tasted next to his grandmother's.

"Open your gift, squirt," Holden said smiling behind his coffee mug.

Luke pulled the tray towards him and he was aware that everyone's eyes were on him as he opened it. Even Reid stopped eating to focus on Luke who smiled widely as he opened the package. There were movies on the top, which he knew were from his boyfriend. "Oh wow," he said looking up at his dad who just smiled at him. Inside the box was the newest Xbox game system complete with consoles and other accessories. "Thanks Dad," he said giving his father a hug.

"There should be something in there from us too, son," Reid's dad informed him. He leaned over and flicked an envelope out of the box handing it to Luke with a smile."

Luke opened the envelope carefully and hid eyes widened in surprised as he looked back up at his boyfriend's parents.

"Well out with it?" Reid said his voice laced with excitement and impatient. "What did my parents get you?"

"Well…let's just say we have a lot of amusement parks to visit before you go away to Harvard," Luke grinned as he handed Reid the envelope.

"All access passes….wow," Reid said completely in awe. "I am not one for amusement parks but this sounds exciting."

Luke kissed him and took the envelope back, thanking Reid's parents for their generosity. Reid opened his envelope next and smiled a genuine smile when he saw what was inside. Luke sighed contentedly at his boyfriend as he looked over his shoulder to see what he had gotten. He didn't think he would ever tire of Reid's smile.

"Thank you," Reid said simply as he handed Luke the envelope which contained two checks, one from his parents and one from Luke's dad. He was deeply touched by the gesture, but he figured he would leave the waterworks for his boyfriend.

"You earned it, Reid," Holden smiled at him.

"We're proud of you son," Reid's mom chimed in kissing her son on the cheek.

"Though I dare say we won't be the only ones missing you when you head off to Cambridge," his dad remarked."

"No talk about him leaving," Luke exclaimed covering his ears with his hands. "It's too soon."

Reid reached out to take Luke's hands away from his ears and kissed him softly on the lips. HE didn't care that they had an audience, and it certainly didn't matter to him that it was his parents and Luke's dad. IT was just easy to lose himself in the moment, and for that time it was only him and Luke. Truth be told, he was going to miss moments like this.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. You'll be fine. I'm going to be with you."

"It just looks so…high. What if we fall?"

"I'm not going to let you fall. I promise. IT's completely safe, and it will look really nice from up there."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"And if you're wrong?"

"You can take away my phone privileges for a week."

Reid sighed and glanced up at the wheel with apprehension. He was holding tightly to Luke's hand trying to convince himself that Luke was right…he just couldn't quite get there. He squeezed Luke's hand as they stepped into the empty car. He took his seat in the middle and let go of Luke's hands long enough to be buckled in securely.

"Breathe," Luke's soothing voice said as he threaded his arm through his and scooted as close to him as he could. "It's going to be okay…you aren't alone and it's just going to go around in a circle okay? No fancy moves, no shaking or anything like that."

"Why are we moving already?" Reid asked as he felt the wheel rotating as the park gradually begin to appear further away.

"They have to turn the wheel to let other people on," Luke explained. He continued to allow his hand to rub Reid's in soothing motions. He was hoping to help Reid to relax. "Don't think about that, just think about being up here with me…and the exciting lunch we're going to have when we are finished."

"You really know the way to my heart don't you?" Reid chuckled as he focused on Luke. Those chocolate brown eyes were hypnotic and he leaned in slowly to kiss soft plump lips. Luke's free hand went up to cup Reid's cheek as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. "You know I think I can get through this if you keep kissing me like that," Reid admitted moments later as he pressed his forehead against Luke's.

"I think we can arrange more kisses," Luke said agreeably, his cheeks stained pink as he turned to look out at the park. The music started as the wheel began to turn, and he felt Reid's hand tighten around his own. "It's been a really nice summer, hasn't it?" Luke asked in an effort to distract Reid from the impending height. Soon they would be at the top, and he knew if he could get Reid to focus on something other than that he would be okay.

"Yeah…it has been a great summer," Reid sighed as he dared to look around him. The car wasn't moving as the wheel turned. "I have enjoyed spending time with you and Manda…but especially you."

"Do you think your parents are upset with me stealing you away so much," Luke asked a twinkle in his eye. It had been three months since graduation and for the most part Luke and Reid had spent their time together. His impending departure for Harvard was now looming close and Luke was determined to make the most of it.

"I don't think they mind," Reid responded a soft smile on his face. "My mom especially. We have an understanding, her and I."

"OH really," Luke smiled. "This I gotta hear."

"Yep. She gets to dote and coddle, I get to do whatever I want." Luke's laughter was by far his favorite sound, and he shifted slightly as the wheel continued to turn and pulled Luke completely into his embrace. "You know this isn't so bad," He remarked resting his chin in Luke's hair. "Have we reached the top yet?"

"We've already been around twice," Luke replied as he snuggled closer to him. "Next time up we'll stop at the top."

Reid pulled back so he could look at his boyfriend, a surprised look on his face. "We've gone around this thing twice?"

"MMmhmm."

"But it's going so slowly how is that possible?"

"You're the genius," Luke laughed teasingly as he kissed Reid's nose. "Figure it out."

Reid frowned thoughtfully as he watched the world moving further and further away from him. "Oh," he said shaking his head. "There aren't that many cars on this thing"

"Yeah…I figured a small Ferris wheel would help you conquer your fear better than a huge one."

Reid was about to speak again when the wheel came to a stop. His breath caught momentarily as he looked to his left seeing how far up they were. "Oh god," he said reaching immediately for Luke's hand.

"Look at me, Reid," Luke commanded even as he used his free hand to guide Reid's face back to him. "Just think of you and me in our favorite place. Can you do that?"

"What is it with you and this pop psychology stuff?" Reid quipped as he struggled to breathe.

"Don't knock it until you try it sunshine," Luke said his fingers stroking Reid's cheek.

"Okay," Reid said taking a deep breath. One of his favorite things about this summer had been horseback riding on Snyder farm. He had enjoyed it more than he thought he would, and even had a horse picked out especially for him. One day Luke veered the horses off course and led them down a path Reid hadn't seen before. Luke wouldn't tell him where they were going, and asked only that he trust him. He led them to a clearing that could only be called majestic. There was a lake that glimmered in the sunshine and nothing but green as far as the eye could see. Luke had explained that this was the place he would come when he was feeling especially down…and he wanted to share it with Reid. The horses grazed in the distance while they sat with their backs against a huge oak tree just enjoying each other's company. Luke was wrapped in Reid's arms and Reid was at peace.

He thought about that now as the Ferris wheel continued its ascent. He was starting to realize that anywhere with Luke was where he wanted to be.

What are you thinking about?" Luke asked as the Wheel stopped completely.

"Have you really never taken anyone to the spot you showed me?" Reid asked curiously as his eyes flitted around looking at the sky and the town below before focusing completely on Luke.

"No one."

"Not even Jordan?"

Luke shook his head with a smile. Not Jordan, or my dad or anyone else for that matter. Just you, Reid…only you."

"So if god forbid we were to break up?"

"I'd never go back," Luke said without hesitation. But we're not going to break up right?"

"Not if I can help it," Reid replied softly. He pulled Luke close and kissed the top of his head as they sat on top of the Ferris wheel. For that moment Reid felt like he was on top of the world, literally and figuratively speaking.

They spent the rest of the day at the park snacking on cotton candy and hot dogs while Reid indulged Luke's romantic whims. They went on a few rides and played a few games and shared apple cinnamon funnel cake before taking one last spin on the Ferris wheel. Luke had insisted that Reid needed to see it at night. As he watched the wheel go around he had to admit that it was a spectacular sight. The park was all lit up and it reminded Reid of twinkling stars as they sat high above it all. Luke smiled as he looked up at him, the warm night air blowing his hair slightly causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Thank you for coming here with me," he said leaning in to kiss him softly.

Reid cupped his cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. There was so much he wanted to say, but he found that words couldn't convey what he was feeling any better than his lips dancing gently with Luke's. The kiss was slow and long and Reid found he didn't really want to stop. "I love you," he whispered once breathing became a necessity.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Luke's voice was laced with emotion and Reid cupped his face between his fingers and kissed his eyelids and his nose before pressing one last kiss against his lips. Tonight wasn't the time to speak of what was to come. Tonight he just wanted to be with Luke, to hold him, to talk to him and to just be them. The rest of the world could wait.

A sad smile adorned Luke's lips as he packed the picnic basket. He couldn't help but think about what this date meant. It would be his and Reid's last day together…their last night together before he went off to Cambridge. The past few weeks had been nothing short of amazing. After their day at the amusement park they spent every free moment they could together. Sometimes Reid helped out with chores just so he could have an excuse to stay at the farm longer. They went swimming at the pond and even made several trips to the Farmer's Market.

The first time Reid stepped inside he was like a kid in the candy store. Luke likes watching his eyes glisten with wonder at all the food and produce that was set about. There were cheeses and meats and fresh fruit and vegetables for him to choose from to his heart's content. Luke wished he could have captured the look of pure bliss that crossed his boyfriend's face at the assortment of hot dishes that looked almost too good to eat. The desserts seemed to be his favorite. Luke allowed himself to smile as he packed the peach cobbler and the apple walnut salad they had purchased during their last trip to the market. The basket was full of Reid's favorites, including two colossal sandwiches which Luke hoped he had prepared properly. He knew there was a method to the way Reid put them together and he had spent the better part of the last ten months trying to perfect it.

He packed the basket along with the small hibachi grill and a blanket into his car and went to meet his boyfriend. Reid greeted him with a kiss the moment he was in the car, even before putting on his seatbelt. Luke smiled sweetly and kissed cheek before starting up the car to head out to their destination. He veered off the road that would take them to the farmhouse, heading instead straight for the pond and the clearing that Reid had dubbed their spot. Every so often he glanced over to see Reid staring at him.

"What," he asked blushing despite himself.

"I just like to stare at you," Reid said shrugging his shoulders as he moved to get out of the car. He was leaning against the hood by the time Luke joined him with the basket and grill in hand.

"Can you carry this?" he asked thrusting the grill into Reid's ready hands. Reid held the grill under his arm and wrapped the other around Luke kissing him greedily before they headed down the path. Luke lost all coherent thought at that moment and he just sighed contentedly; glad to be spending this time with Reid.

They spent the day swimming in Snyder pond, splashing water at each other and trying to best each other in swimming. Luke was giddy because there was finally something he could best Reid at. They swam laps around the pond before Reid caught Luke in his arms and pulled him in for a sloppy wet kiss. Luke's arms immediately wrapped around his neck pulling their bodies flush as they feasted on each other's mouth. Luke could feel how much Reid wanted him and it made him shudder.

He pulled out of the embrace and took Reid's hand into his own leading him back onto the bank where they collapsed on the grass. Reid stretched out and closed his eyes allowing the sun to dry the droplets of water off his firm torso. Luke swallowed hard as he looked at the beautiful man lying beside him, and he reached out his hand laying it flat on Reid's stomach. Touching bare skin felt incredible and Luke couldn't help but run his hand up and down Reid's chest, his hand stopping for a moment to listen to his steady heartbeat.

He smiled as his hand glided downward, circling Reid's bellybutton before continuing to the waistline of his swim trunks. The thin cloth did nothing to hide Reid's obvious bulge and Luke gently allowed his fingers to brush over it. A sharp hiss escaped Reid's mouth and Luke looked up, pleased with himself to see a look of pleasure across his boyfriend's face.

He looked back down, focusing on the swollen member and allowed his fingers to brush across it again. With every sharp intake of breath he heard from Reid he grew bolder and allowed his hand to circle around the bulge, squeezing it, kneading it, feeling how firm it was. He imagined that he was actually holding it beneath the cloth, moving his hand up and down the shaft, pumping lightly not wanting to hurt Reid in anyway.

"Luke," Reid gasped, and Luke caught the subtle change in his boyfriend's breathing. It urged him on and he continued to stroke and squeeze until Reid arched his back and Luke felt the wetness that had nothing to do with the pond water. He dared to look up at his boyfriend who looked content as he tried to catch his breath. Luke opened his mouth to speak but Reid shook his head as he sat up to pull Luke towards him. "If you dare try to apologize for that I swear, Luke, I will never speak to you again."

Luke chuckled, his cheeks staining red as he leaned in to kiss him. "I'm not sorry…I wanted to do it."

"I'm glad you did," Reid whispered as he captured Luke's lips in a passionate demanding kiss. He pulled gently at Luke's bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth even as his hands traveled southward. Luke moaned into Reid's mouth as he felt long fingers touching him through his swim trunks. The appreciative noises continued as Reid worked the swollen muscle, their mouths still moving together until Luke needed to draw air into his lungs. Reid couldn't get over how beautiful Luke looked in his blessed out state. His eyes were closed and his lips parted just begging to be kiss, and that was just from a simple hand job.

"Wow," Luke managed as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "IF that feels so good then sex with you is going to be incredible. Oh…I said that out loud didn't I," He blushed and ducked his head into the crook of Reid's neck.

Reid smiled and held Luke close, kissing the top of his head as they basked in the afterglow of what they had just shared. "Come on," he said kissing Luke's hair again before pulling away. "Let's go for another swim and then set up the grill. I'm suddenly feeling hungry.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked shyly as he watched his boyfriend take another bite. Reid's expression was blank as he chewed and it was making Luke nervous. He had taken a lot of time making sure he had crafted things just right. He remembered the order of the ingredients, and he knew exactly how much of each to use. "Reid, please…tell me."

"Tell you what?" Reid asked in between bites.

"Reid."

"No one can make a sandwich better than I can," Reid smirked, trying hard not to laugh at the indignant look on his boyfriend's face."But yours tastes just as good," he smiled and took another approving bite. "I guess I taught you well, Mr. Snyder."

"Thanks," Luke laughed. "I think I can take that as a compliment."

Reid polished off the sandwich and pulled Luke into his lap, kissing him hungrily. Luke could taste the tangy combination of mustard and mayonnaise on his tongue and he reveled in the flavor. "Of course it was a compliment," he said when he released Luke from the embrace. "Keep perfecting your technique. I'm going to expect a sandwich waiting for me in the on call room every day you know."

"You are impossible," Luke tried to sound annoyed but the shit-eating grin on his face was a dead giveaway. He loved talking about the future with Reid. It gave validation to what he was feeling…that the two of them were meant to last.

"I'm serious," Reid said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to need you to make sure I eat. Being a surgeon is hard work."

"Right…I have to keep you alert so you can make careful incisions into brains."

"That's very serious business, Luke."

"You know I'm proud of you, right?" Luke asked switching gears slightly as he settled into Reid's arms his back leaning against Reid's smooth chest.

"I'm proud of you too." Reid buried his chin in Luke's hair and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

The sun had set hours ago, and the stars were out watching over them like guardian angels. Reid gazed up at the sky in wonder, as if he were trying to commit each and every bit of it to memory. This was his last night for a while in the town he had called home for years. IT would be the last night like this with Luke, and even though they would have many nights together in the future, none were going to be this night. Tonight was its own perfection.

Luke yawned as he snuggled closer to Reid in the full-sized sleeping bag he borrowed from his father's camping supplies. It was almost time for the sun to rise, and he ha was determined not to fall asleep. Not for fear of missing the event, but for wasting even a moment of the time he had left with his boyfriend. Reid was awake too; they had been talking on and off all throughout the night as they lay cuddling in each other's arms. He imagined that this was what it would be like in the future. Early morning wake up calls, at any hour of the day when Reid would be called into the hospital, or he would be up writing. Their lives would be hectic, but well worth the effort. He really hoped they could make it.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked as he stroked Luke's cheek lovingly.

"Just thinking that this is just a glimpse into what's to come," Luke answered honestly. "I mean…morning wake up calls and emergencies at all hours. "You're going to be a very busy man, Dr.

Oliver."

"Can we make a deal that no matter how busy we get, we'll always make time for each other?" Reid asked his expression serious as he looked at his boyfriend.

"How about we employ that policy now," Luke suggested. "Even if it's just for five minutes out of the day, I want to hear from you…and I'll make sure you hear from me too."

"Something to strive towards while we wait for letters."

"I really am going to write every day," Luke said as he focused on the sky where the darkness was already starting to give way to light. "You're roommates will get sick of all the mail you will accumulate."

"I'm not looking forward to having roommates."

"Oh come on," Luke said looking up at him. "You've more than proven yourself capable of actually liking people. You don't have to be their best friends or anything, but at least be nice."

"You know people annoy me."

"I don't."

"You're a special case," Reid kissed his cheek. "Seriously though, everything is easier with you. You make me want to be better, and at the same time you accept me for being myself. I don't think everyone will."

"Give them a chance okay…for me?"

"You don't play fair, Luke."

"I mean it," Luke said shifting slightly so they were now facing each other. "I want people to know that you are incredible. I want them to see what I see when I look at you."

"Well maybe not exactly what you see," Reid said cheekily. HE knew full well what Luke meant. "I'll try not to be outright hostile, Is that enough of a promise for you?"

Luke nodded and settled back into Reid's arms. Reid pulled him as close as he could in their sleeping bag and kissed him slowly, allowing the kiss to linger before focusing on the rising sun.

It wasn't supposed to be this hard…saying good bye, but at the moment Luke felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. At least it would be the minute he allowed himself to let go of Reid. They were standing in the airport, with Reid's parents standing close by. The adults had already said their goodbyes and they were affording Luke and Reid some privacy before he had to head through the security check. All the time they had spent together was leading up to this moment, and Luke was finding it hard to let go.

"I'm going to miss you too," Reid said his face buried in Luke's blond locks. "It's not going to be forever though…and in two years…" he trailed off as he realized two years at the moment just seemed so far away…too far.

"Promise you'll let me know as soon as you land? And you'll be brave since I can't be there to hold your hand on the plane."

"I promise," Reid managed a smile though inside he was crying too. He had never fancied himself as a sentimental person…until Luke. He knew his boyfriend wasn't aware of just how much he had changed him in such a short amount of time. "You promise you'll be okay? And you'll watch out for my parents?"

"Yes," Luke muttered not trusting himself to say anymore than that. He didn't want to cry in front of Reid's parents. This wouldn't be so bad…they'd been apart before, they could do this. He knew they could.

"Hey," Reid said pulling away enough to glance into Luke's chocolate gaze. "I have to go."

"I know."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too," Luke whispered leaning up to capture his lips in one last kiss. Reid cupped his cheek allowing the kiss to linger before pulling back, tapping Luke's face lovingly. "I'll call you tonight."

"You better," Luke said smiling as he watched Reid head through the security line. He watched until he couldn't see him anymore and while his heart was sad he felt a sense of hope. Reid was taking the first steps into the future…their future. For them this really wasn't good bye…it was just good night.


End file.
